Loving Lightning Lalu
by RisaliaDragneel
Summary: Lucy and Laxus became friends, and due to Lucy helping Laxus get home when he's inebriated she ends up pregnant. Not wanting to ruin his life Lucy doesn't tell him, and even as they grow closer she keeps her secret from him. Soon enough people attack because they want the first child born from a dragon slayer. Lucy grows worried about a family curse. (I don't own Fairy Tail)
1. Chapter 1: Drunken Night

Chapter 1: Drunken Night

Watching my guild mates celebrating around me made me feel so happy even though most of them expected me to be depressed. Natsu had finally gotten his head out of his ass and asked Lisanna to be his girlfriend causing everyone to decide it was time to party. Of course most people had been expecting Natsu and me to start dating even though he was like an older brother to me. No one ever believes me when I deny it though so I had used my supposed depression as a reason to get drunk. In all honesty I just wanted to let loose, but most people seemed to think it was impossible for me to have fun.

Another thing though that only Natsu and Lisanna know is that I have feelings for someone else. I never told them who telling them that I didn't want Happy overhearing and spreading it around the guild, but I had told them that he had been driving me crazy for years. Truthfully wanting to get him out of my head is why I tried to learn transformation magic from Mira a while back. Thinking if I just had a one night stand with him I would be able to get him out of my head, and be done with it. Unfortunately I was horrible at that branch of magic and my plan fell through then again I'm sort of happy it fell through because if I ever end up actually building up the courage to sleep with him I want it to be my face and body that he see's.

Lisanna had understood me not telling them who I had feelings for, but I had a feeling that she has been watching me around our male guild mates. Trying to see if I will end up having a moment of weakness and showing her the secret I have been keeping since that incident with Phantom Lord. Too bad for the takeover mage I rarely ever talk to him except to argue in public and he is rarely in the guild making it almost impossible for her to find out. Luckily for me since I don't need her to try to play matchmaker like her older sister does all the time. It's not like I expect to ever become a couple with him I know he's not one of the guys who will ever settle down even though I tell myself this I just can't get him out of my head.

Waving for Mira to send me another drink I wish that I could actually get drunk. It seems that somehow I learned how to hold my alcohol because no matter how much I drink I can't get drunk. The only time I've ever actually been drunk was that night when we went to the beach for a training camp to prepare for the Grand Magic Games. After that no matter how much I drink I can't get into that mindless state. Although no one seems to notice how much I've drank and they probably all believe that I am well on the way to getting drunk. Even Mira seemed reluctant to give me another drink probably thinking that I will end up too drunk to get home.

Hours later and still not drunk the party was starting to wind down since Natsu and Lisanna had snuck out an hour ago. Almost everyone is passed out on the floor and with a sigh I wave to Mira and head on home. I wasn't really in the mood for company so I walked without Plue for once. Really Natsu and Lisanna getting together was great, and hopefully it meant my oblivious partner would stop sneaking into my bed. Then again I'm pretty sure it's a dragon thing that makes him want to cuddle so much. I'm like his little sister and dragons often cuddle with their families when they go to sleep, although I will end up missing his warmth when it gets cold in the winter. I guess it's time for me to invest in a heater for my apartment.

I was almost home when I ended p tripping over something, and was surprised when I looked down to find a very drunk Laxus passed out on the ground. Really how did he end up this far from his own apartment? Summoning Taurus I ignored his comments about my nice body and asked him to carry Laxus.

I knew where his house was since this wasn't the first time I had to help the drunk mage get back home, although usually it's because he had passed out after having a bout of sex with one of his one night stands. He attracts the girls like flies, but he has a cardinal rule to never bring any girls to his own house. Apparently he had invited a girl to his old house before Fantasia and she had become a deranged stalker believing that they would get married and have a ton of children. After that he decided bringing girls home with him would give them the wrong idea, so he only went to their apartment or a hotel. The only girls who've ever been to his new place are me and Ever.

His place was all the way on the other side of town at the edge of the forest it was also really close to Porlyusica's place. It was a long walk and I was starting to feel tired by the time his place finally came into view. I never understood why Laxus needed a five bedroom place for himself, although I know he has rooms for the Raijinshū if they ever need a place to crash. Not that I've ever seen them there the few times I've had to bring his drunken ass home. Heck Laxus had even given me a key to his place after the third time that I had to dig around his pockets to be able to unlock his door. Although I'm careful to keep it hidden so no one asks me why I have more than one apartment key, I so don't need Mira or anyone else thinking that there is anything more between the two of us.

Normally I just walk him home supporting him, and I've never had to summon a spirit to help me bring him home. Although him being asleep is a lot better for my heart Laxus can be a terrible flirt when he is drunk. Heck that first night when he smelt me in his apartment since he had been with a girl before I brought him home he also smelt sex, so he had thought that we had slept together. Really it's only because of my reputation of never lying to anyone, and then blushingly telling him that I was still a virgin that I was able to convince him that nothing had happened between us. After that he stopped asking me if we had slept together knowing that the answer would always be no.

"Alright Taurus you can go home now, but please don't tell Loke or anyone else about this. I help him get home when he's drunk and I don't need anyone thinking that there is anything more between us," I begged my spirit as he placed Laxus down on his bed.

"Of course Lucy, your nice body would never be defiled. Moo I will keep your secret," the perverted cow saluted before closing his gate.

As I was turning to leave for the long trek back to my apartment I realized that Laxus was wearing jeans, and wished I hadn't sent Taurus back already. One thing I had learned is that Laxus hates sleeping in jeans. Having learned that after he started stripping in front of me because sleeping in them was uncomfortable. I'm just glad that he left his boxers on because it would have made me go crazy if he had completed stripped down in front of me.

With a sigh I turned back towards Laxus and hesitantly went onto the bed. If anyone saw this they would totally get the wrong idea, but I couldn't leave him to sleep uncomfortably especially since he knew I'm the one who gets him home when he is drunk. Blushing like crazy I shyly brought my hand to the top of his jeans trying not to brush up against him as I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

It happened so fast that I barely registered it before I found myself on my back with Laxus hovering over me looking down at me with lust in his eyes. He smelled like a brewery and by the way he was looking at me I knew that he didn't even realize who I was. He most likely believed that I was one of those floozies that he always found himself going home with. Really I should have just pushed him off of me and went home. Laxus was a lot of things, but he knew what no meant, and this wasn't the first time he tried anything although last time he only drunkenly tried to kiss me before I told him no. Yet I had been wanting this to happen for ages, and so I did the only thing that made sense to me at the time I kissed him.

After that we started to make out and he was palming my breasts making me mew with pleasure. I had never felt anything like this before and I didn't want him to ever stop. A part of me knew that this was wrong that I shouldn't be giving myself to him when he was drunk, but I just couldn't help myself. Seeing the lust in Laxus's eyes even though I knew he didn't realize who I was I couldn't fight it. I had wanted this for so long and I showed it to him by pushing him off of me before I quickly threw all of my clothes off over the side of the bed. I didn't need Laxus ripping them off of me and leaving behind the fabric evidence.

Really I don't think Laxus was really completely aware of his surroundings. He had teased my body so that it leaked for him, but he when he pushed himself in tearing through my maiden barrier he didn't seem to realize that I was a virgin. Instead he was rough and passionate bringing me to climax again and again. I don't even remember how many times we had done it before we finally fell asleep completely exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2: New Team Natsu

Chapter 2: New Team Natsu

When I woke up in the morning Laxus was still sleeping and I panicked. The sky was still dark out luckily and I quickly got dressed. I didn't need Laxus waking up with me and his bed, and thinking that I was one of his groupies who only wanted him because he was the master of Fairy Tail's grandson. What was I thinking last night? If he found out about this it could end up completely ruining our friendship.

Rushing out of his house I was glad that he had been too drunk last night to even recognize me. At least I'm pretty sure he didn't recognize me because he never once said my name. As long as I act normally around him he'll just think that he had hooked up with another floozy at the bar and came home without showering again. If he smells me in his place he'll just assume I helped him home like usual and not give it a second thought.

When I got home I quickly showered and scrubbed my body like crazy not wanting anyone to smell the distinct scent of sex on me. From what Natsu had told me he can't smell a guy's scent on a girl if she's showered, and slayers have no way of knowing if someone is innocent or not by their scent. Meaning as long as I wash really well no one will realize what I did last night.

Looking into the mirror I blushed as I saw the hickies on my neck. It seemed that Laxus likes marking girls with his teeth when he climaxes. Getting some cover up I quickly applied it to my skin even though I knew it would wash off easily if Juvia used her water magic in the guild again. If I really want Laxus to not think anything happened between us I'm going to have to go on a job for at least a week so that the marks will completely fade. Besides if Mira saw the marks she wouldn't stop asking me thinking I was hiding a secret relationship from her.

Heading towards the guild after getting dressed in an outfit that would hide my boobs, which had little bite marks on them as well, and packing enough clothes for a week I prayed that Natsu would want to go on a job. Just the smaller team though because I know if Erza see's the marks on my neck she will be worse than Mira because she will try to drag out of me who 'dishonored' me and she would attack him with her Purgatory Armor.

"Ohayo Minna," I called walking into the guild letting my eyes travel around looking for my pink haired partner and his flying blue cat. As my guild mates greeted me.

"Morning Luce," Natsu said with a smile his arm thrown over Lisanna's shoulder.

"Hey Natsu Lisanna, Natsu I really need to go on a job for rent money, but I need the entire rent this time. So I think it should just be the four of us," I told him giggling as the couple and happy looked at me confused.

"Lushi what do you mean the four of us?" Happy asked looking at me like I had gone crazy, or like my hair color was affecting my ability to count.

"I mean you, me, Natsu, and Lisanna silly," I giggled.

"Wait me, but Lucy-san I'm not on your team," Lisanna told me blushing. Really we hadn't really talked that much, but she had the habit of calling me Lucy-san most likely still confusing me with Lucy Ashley who demanded respect like that.

Really though I thought it would be better to show everyone that I didn't care about Natsu and Lisanna being a couple. Taking Natsu out on a job right after they announced that they were together would make people think I was jealous. So the best thing to do is to invite Lisanna to come along besides with her and Natsu being a couple she should join our team. Maybe when we do the bigger jobs she could help me keep the other three from being super destructive.

"I think you should join Team Natsu. Besides," I started to whisper, "I really need to go on a job, but I don't want those who believe I like Natsu to think I'm trying to steal him away from you right after you two announced you were together. Plus you're a strong mage and would be a benefit to our team, and we need another girl anyway to make the team even."

"Great idea Luce, ok Happy let's go pick a job that we can split four ways that will give Luce enough for her rent," Natsu said punching the air in excitement. Apparently bringing Lisanna was a good idea because Natsu was already pumped up before the mission was even chosen.

"Aye sir," Happy stated before the two started to race towards the job board.

Turning towards Lisanna I was happy to see the ecstatic look on her face. Really I don't know why I didn't think about asking her to join Team Natsu sooner. If I had those two probably would have been together longer then a day by now because they would have been spending more time with each other. Plus Natsu will keep an eye on her more than me and stop treating me like I'm fragile. Ever since I had been beaten horribly be Minerva in the grand magic games a year and a half ago he had been protecting me more than usual. Maybe with her on the team he would realize that I am stronger then I was back then.

"I guess I should go tell Mira-nee and Elf-niichan that I'm going to be going on a mission with your team," Lisanna said dragging me over to the bar where she could talk with Mira.

Well she was distracted by her sister I let my eyes wander around the guild trying to see if a certain Lightning dragon slayer was at the guild yet. I had only left his place two or three hours ago, and I was worried about him remembering what had happened. There was no doubt in my mind that if he knew that we had slept together he would confront me without paying attention to who was near us. That's why I was hoping he was already at the guild because if he was already here and had seen me enter without doing anything that meant that he had no idea what we had done last night. Unfortunately even though I could see the Raijinshū there was no sign of him.

"Oi Luce Lisanna we found one, Mira the four of us are taking this one," Natsu said sliding beside us in the bar.

Well we waited for Mira to sign off the mission the guilds eyes turned to us in shock. I guess they hadn't figured that Natsu would go on a job with the both of us. Not that I was really surprised at their shock, I had heard some of them say that now that Natsu was with Lisanna they thought he would kick me off at lest the core group of Team Natsu. Only going on missions with all of us when Gray and Erza came as well, probably none of them had considered that we would just add Lisanna to the core group.

Even Mira was looking at me with pride in her eyes although there was also pity. She was one of the biggest shippers for Natsu and I before Lisanna came back. Especially after she had heard about how Natsu had broken me from that charm spell when we first met. She had seen it as a sign that Natsu and I were supposed to be together. I saw it as a sign that Natsu and I were supposed to be great friends. Only once had I thought that there could be something more between Natsu and I, and that was only after Mira had put the idea in my head. After I had learned that he had only wanted to burrow Virgo I had been upset, but more because my idea of a relationship was ruined. It was also what made me realize that I saw Natsu as a brother since only my pride was hurt.

"Ok let's go," Natsu said once Mira was done. He grabbed both mine and Lisanna's hands and started to drag us out of the guild laughing as he did.

On our way out I slipped my hand out of his and stuck my tongue out at them running towards the doors trying to beat them to the train station before I ended up crashing into something. At first I thought I had hit the wall and was going to painfully land on the floor before to very large and warm hands grabbed onto me pulling me up into a hard chest. Looking up I blushed as I realized that I had just literally ran into Laxus, and prayed that he didn't remember.

"Oi Blondie I know I'm hot, but you shouldn't throw yourself at me," he teased a familiar light in his eyes. Letting out a barely heard sigh I smirked back up at him knowing by the way he was acting that he didn't realize that I was who he had slept with last night. Heck I would have been the first girl he had stayed the night with if I hadn't snuck out before he woke up.

"As if Sparky, you so aren't my type," I lied through my teeth as I tossed my hair over my shoulder in a total stuck up princess move.

Everyone thought that Laxus and I couldn't stand each other especially considering our nicknames for each other. At first that was true I had seen Laxus as a jerk, although I had long forgiven him for Fantasia. We just seemed to rub each other the wrong way at first although for me it was the attraction running under the surface that at that time I was hiding even from myself.

Once I started making sure he got home when he was drunk we had become good friends, but decided to hide our friendship from the guild. We both knew that Master and Mira would think there was more between us, so we acted the same as we always had when we were at the guild. In private though we had become really close friends. Heck we even had lunch together at his place once a month when we were both in town. There was no set date, and sometimes we met more often, but until last night I had never given into my attraction for him. I needed Laxus more as a friend then something else anyway.

"Luce you can argue with Laxus later, come on we have to go," Natsu whined grabbing me and dragging me away again.

"See ya later Sparky," I said smirking as I let Natsu drag me towards the train station. Looking at Lisanna I was glad to see that she didn't see anything more between my relationship with Laxus.

"Oi Natsu what's our mission anyway?" Lisanna asked as we both finally freed ourselves from his grasp and were walking beside him.

"Oh we have to defeat a sea monster in Hargeon the reward is 400 000 Jewels, so 100 000 Jewels each," Natsu said already starting to look green at the thought of going on a train. Hopefully the sea monster wasn't too far out and Happy would be able to fly Natsu to attack. At least Aquarius would be available today, so that I'll be able to summon her to help if needed.

* * *

Two days later they were back at Fairy Tail. The mission had surprisingly been really easy, and since we had to fight the monster in the water no property got damaged so we got the entire reward for once. I hadn't even needed to summon Aquarius instead my whip had been enough to keep it still well Natsu and Lisanna attacked it from above. The only reason the mission took as so long is because we ended up having to rent a hotel room to clean off the monster blood before we could go to our client's house. Then our client, a prominent fisherman, had invited us to stay for super and we ended up staying in Hargeon for the night.

Really I was glad that we had an easy mission, but I had been hoping for one that took longer. I ended up going shopping before our train was due to get water proof cover up to hide the hickies which I had by some stroke of luck been able to hide from my team despite the fact that we had been fighting in the water. Otherwise it would have been difficult to explain to the three of them what had happened. Happy finding out would have been bad, because I knew that he was 'secretly' spying on potential couples for Mira in exchange of fish. Plus that cat didn't know how to keep a secret since he could easily be bribed to tell about any he learned of with fish.

"Oi we're back Minna," Natsu said as he slammed the doors to Fairy Tail open.

"Shut up flame brain," Gray shouted already stripped of his clothes and being stalked by a blushing Juvia. Juvia was another problem I had to deal with. Ever since Gemini had said that Gray had been attracted to me back when we fought Angel Juvia had seen me as a love rival, and believed that Gray was in love with me. No matter what she still believed it, at least she didn't think I had feelings for Natsu, but I still didn't know how to make her see that I didn't like Gray. At least not unless if I kissed another guy in front of her.

"Oh want to go stripper," Natsu said instantly having flames covering his body.

Just like that it was another normal day in Fairy Tail with Juvia being a crazed stalker, and Gray fighting with Natsu. Not even fully aware of it I found myself looking around hoping to find Laxus and sighing as I couldn't find him or the Raijinshū surprisingly Elfman was gone as well, and I wondered if he and Ever were ever going to admit that they were head over heels for each other. When Mira had first told us at the S-class exams that those two said they were engaged to slip past her I didn't see it, but after seeing them fight side by side to protect each other I realized they were perfect for each other. Unfortunately Mira wasn't one of the ones trying to set them up because she believed that the babies they had would be ugly, I personally thought they would be adorable.

"So how did your first mission with team Natsu go Lisanna?" Mira asked as she brought me a strawberry milkshake without me even having to ask. Mira's strawberry shakes are so addictive.

"Oh Mira-nee it was awesome. Lucy held the sea monster in place with her whip, I didn't know she was so strong; well Natsu, Happy, and I attacked it from above. We only ended up staying because we ended up having to wash up, Lucy more than us though since she was down on the boat and got the most splatter, and then our client invited us for super. I can't wait for our next one!" Lisanna gushed.

It was nice to hear that she thought I was strong considering that most people before they really knew me just assumed that I hid behind my spirits. Sure we talked a bit, but we weren't quite in the close friends stage of friendship yet. That's mostly because Natsu usually hogged her when she was around instead of giving us time for girl talk.

"Natsu we got requested for a mission," Erza called looking oddly serious as she looked down on them.

If Erza was saying we were requested for a mission it would most likely be an S-Class one meaning it would probably last at least a month. Meaning I'll have to ask my landlady to wait until I get back from the mission, although this month's rent was covered with our last mission. At least I hadn't gone shopping yet, so there wasn't really much in my fridge if we're gone for a while. Plus it would give me some time away from Laxus and make it so that I can look at him without remembering our numerous bouts of sex when he was drunk.

"Well looks like you got your wish Lisanna, let's go," I said smiling at Mira.

"Wait what, but I thought it was just the core team?!" Lisanna yelped looking a little worried.

"Nope you and Natsu are together now. Besides you'll be able to help me keep those two in line when Erza isn't watching, and hopefully curb Natsu's destructive habits."


	3. Chapter 3: Fear and Consequences

Chapter 3: Fear and Consequences

We had been gone for two months. The mission we had been requested for was on an island just outside of Fiore. We ended up having to destroy a dark guild and stop them from doing some sort of ritual. The biggest thing though was that our employers had been the magic council, and I'm certain we all know just how much they hate Fairy Tail. Maybe they only hate us so much because we always end up bailing them out of tight spots.

Part way through our mission I had started having problems with my magic and ended up having to rely on my whip to fight. At first we all believed that it was the magic of one of the mages from the dark guild interfering with my own. Actually the rest of the team still believes that, but after missing something the last couple months I know it's something else. It ended up making me remember that we hadn't used any protection that night, and I'm pretty sure that I'm now caring the great grandchild of Master Makarov and the child of Laxus. Being on a mission though made it so that I couldn't check and I was somewhat afraid of checking and confirming what I feared.

Not wanting to dwell on what I would do I fought with my team allowing them to believe it was the effect of the dark mage's magic. If I told them I believed I might be pregnant they wouldn't let me fight, and I didn't need Erza trying to hunt down the father, or trying to drag his name out of me. So instead I just fought with my whip and took out quite a few of the members that way. Even after we had taken them all out though we needed another two weeks to dispel the magic circle that they had been using for their ritual, I think the only reason our team was requested was due to the fact that part of the reward was a strange ruby colored key.

Lisanna worked quite well with our team with her various take-overs, and I could see that Erza and Gray agreed with my idea to add her to both teams. Plus she kept Natsu's destruction to a minimum making it so we got our full reward again. Then again it could have just been because the island the dark guild had been using was uninhabited other than them, and so it didn't really matter if we destroyed anything or not.

The ruby key though was strange. I had never once heard of a ruby colored key, and since I couldn't really summon Crux to ask what it was I couldn't contract it. Not that I would have been able to with my magic on the fritz anyway. So I was clueless to whose key I had found at the moment.

The reward was 6 million jewels meaning each of us got a million. That meant I had at least a year's rent with some to spare, although two months would be used right away, but I wasn't sure if I should start looking for a new apartment or not so I couldn't use the spare money for shopping. My current apartment was fine with just me, but if I confirmed that I was pregnant that meant I would have to find a two bedroom apartment, so that my child could have a room of his or her own. I also didn't know how I was going to do jobs once I started showing more, or after my baby was born.

At the moment we were being given a ride off the island to Hargeon by the Rune Knights who were going to drop us off on the way to put the prisoners behind bars. They hadn't brought them to jail sooner because they needed them there just in case we were unable to dispel the magic circle. Natsu had a private cabin with a window, so that we didn't have to watch him throwing up any more. Lisanna was in with him probably soothing his hair back for him and trying to lull him to sleep.

The best thing about this job though was that I was finally able to convince Erza and Gray that I didn't have feelings for Natsu. Being on an island alone with our team for two months, although the Rune Knights were close by, and so was the dark guild, had finally let them see that I was truly happy for the new couple. Apparently they realized I was too happy for them and that it was impossible for me to have feelings for Natsu and be as happy for them as I was. Happy had even stopped saying his punch line and rolling his tongue at me, since Natsu was with Lisanna, and he knew for a fact that I would never feel that way for Gray.

Finally the port of Hargeon came into view and I felt a flicker of dread. Now that we were close to the town I had no reason to not either see a doctor or get a test done. I was afraid though of what would end up happening. It's not like I could tell Laxus that he is going to be a father because he didn't even remember us sleeping together. Plus as far as Laxus knew I only felt friendship for him, and the rest of the guild still believed that we got on each other's nerves. How was I supposed to tell him that I had slept with him when he was drunk, even if he had started it, and that we hadn't used protection leading to me getting pregnant? For all I know he might end up thinking I was purposely trying to trap him. There is no way I can tell Laxus that he's going to be a father and ruin our friendship.

For a moment I wondered if it would be better if I left the guild, but then realized that would make me look guilty. If I left and they found out later on that I left because I was pregnant they might end up thinking I left because the baby was Natsu's since most of them were too stubborn to realize that Natsu and I would never get together, especially now that he and Lisanna are together. No leaving would make me look guilty, and besides Fairy Tail is my family if I am going to have a child I know they will support me. Even if they end up being mad at me because I won't reveal who the father is.

Maybe it's wrong that I don't want to tell Laxus the truth, but it's better for him this way. I could never be the type of girl who he will end up falling for and wanting to marry, and if Master found out Laxus was the father he would force us to get married. I couldn't take away Laxus's chance at finding his soul mate. Just because he was imbedded with the lacrima and not taught by a real dragon didn't mean he wouldn't have a mate like the rest of the dragon slayers. Lisanna was Natsu's, Levy was Gajeel's, Romeo was Wendy's, and if I was right then Yukino was Sting's. If Laxus was married with a child and then found his mate he wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Laxus would be too honorable to ask for a divorce and even if I asked for one he would probably refuse.

The more I thought about it the more I knew that it was best for him to not tell him anything. Plus it was best for me. I might have feelings for Laxus, but it would kill me if I was forced to marry him and see him turn bitter towards me. Plus I could never put a child of mine threw knowing that their father doesn't love them. I had a terrible childhood after my mother died because my father couldn't coup with her loss, and I just couldn't take the risk that Laxus would resent our child for bringing us together like that.

"Lucy are you alright?" Erza asked sneaking up from behind me and almost making me tumble off of the boat before I grasped onto the railing.

Putting as bright of a smile on my face as I could I turned to face her. "I'm fine just can't wait to be home. These long missions make me think back to when we lost seven years, and it makes it so that I don't really like going away from the guild for too long." It was the truth, but a lie at the same time since it wasn't what I had been thinking about at all.

"Yes I get that way too sometimes. It makes my skin itch just thinking about how the S-Class trials are coming up again. Master postponed them last year since we were still recovering from the time loss, but I am certain he will do them again this year," Erza replied smiling down at me as she looked out towards the port.

Thinking about the S-Class exams I blanched worried about if I would be a competitor or not. I'll need to confirm my pregnancy as soon as possible because there was no way I will compete if I am pregnant. My mom had a few miscarriages and it could be a family thing, so I wasn't going to risk my future child's life by competing in a competition that could end up with me taking a hit in the stomach and damaging if not killing my baby.

As I thought about it I realized it would be suspicious without an accurate excuse so I decided to use my magic as a means of escape. "I think I'm going to tell Master when we get back that I'm not going to compete this year even as a partner," when Erza went to interrupt I held up my hand to stop her, "we don't know how long my magic will be on the fritz so it's safer for me not to."

"Hmm that is true. Maybe you should see Porlyusica when we get back she might be able to figure out what sort of spell they used," Erza told me her face oddly serious. "Until you are healed it might also be better for you to not go on any missions for a while, we don't need to worry about you if your magic acts up well we are on a job."

I looked at Erza in relief glad that she was stating the things I knew I had to do. I never agreed that it was the dark mages who had hit me with a spell, but I wasn't going to tell her it wasn't a spell at all. Plus I had told her with my magic on the fritz it was safer if I really was pregnant it would be on the fritz until I gave birth. She had also given me a really good idea no one knew if a dragon slayer had ever had kids, so who knew if there magic could have bad side effects when pregnant. Besides my baby would technically be Porlyusica's great-grandchild although I think I'm the only one who knows that she is Ivan's mother.

"Thank you Erza, seeing Porlyusica is probably the best thing to do," I told her giving her a one armed hug. How disappointed would Erza be with me when she found out I was pregnant? Maybe I haven't confirmed my condition yet, but I knew without a doubt that I had to be pregnant even if two months was a little early to be experiencing magic glitches. If I wasn't pregnant then the magic glitches would mean something a lot worse, and I can't let my mind wonder there right now.

* * *

A few hours later I was back home in Magnolia having left my team behind. Erza and I had decided it would be best not to tell them where I was going because we didn't want to worry them prematurely. So she had headed to the guild to give our mission report to Master, and I had headed to Laxus's place since after that finding Porlyusica's place was a cinch. I was certain that he had to visit her often considering that the trail to her place always seemed well kept even in the winter time I had seen the foot prints leading from the edge of the forest to the heart of it where her cabin was.

"Back from your mission Lucy," a deep voice said just as a pair of arms encircled my waist making me jump before I recognized the voice as Laxus's.

Turning towards him I felt that familiar jolt of awareness and lust course through me, but tampered it down before he would be able to feel or smell it. I wondered if it was too early for a dragon slayer to smell pregnancy at two months, and would they be able to smell the father was well? Who knows I might not even be able to hide the truth from Laxus if they were able to smell the father from the fetus.

"Yeah there have been some problems though, so I have to go see Porlyusica," I told him.

Although I wished I hadn't when I saw that worried look cross on his face. It was odd seeing Laxus look so concerned sure we had become good friends in the last year, but I had never actually seen him worried or concerned for me. "What's wrong, what did they do to you on your mission?" he asked his voice going rough as he began to look me over trying to find any noticeable damage. A small part of me hoped that he was so concerned because he felt something more for me then friendship, but I pushed that back down and smiled at him trying to show him that I would be fine.

"My magic is just glitching out a bit, so Erza suggested I see Porlyusica to see what's wrong," I told him trying to make it sound like it was no big deal even though my whole life was about to change.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked looking like he was about to pick me up and carry me all the way to his grandmother's house.

Feeling terrified of Laxus hearing her confirm that I was pregnant I vehemently started to shake my head, "no, no it's fine. The effects will probably wear off quickly and the woods near her house are pretty safe," seeing Laxus look like he was about to protest I put my hand up to stop him, "I'll come see you after I'm done with her, so that you know I'm fine. Ok?"

"Fine, but if you don't you will be in big trouble Lucy," as he said that his eyes seemed to spark with his inner lightning. If it had been during the Fantasia incident that I saw that look it would have scared me, but now it made me feel warm knowing he cared so much about me.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," I told him with a smirk. "See you soon."

Waving at him I continued on the way to Porlyusica wondering if she would get mad at me for bringing my concerns to her. After all everyone knew how much she hated being bugged, and that she proclaimed to hate humans. I really think that she just hates the conflict and trouble that we tend to get into, and that she doesn't want to let herself close to anyone in case she loses them. Which is probably why most people had never put together her relationship with the Master although I'm unsure if they are still together even though they clearly care about each other a lot.

Really the walk to Porlyusica's didn't take too long, but I hesitated outside of her cabin. I was afraid of having her confirm it, or that she would make me tell her everything and tell Laxus the truth. Worse though I was afraid that she might tell the entire guild before I was ready, or just the Master that I was pregnant. Should I really trust her with who the father is when I don't know if she will keep it between the two of us? Then again with her own secrets maybe she would be more likely to understand why I don't want anyone to know.

"What do you want girl!" Porlyusica's rough voice broke out from in the woods. There was a basket filled with herbs in her hand meaning she had probably been collecting ingredients for her salves and the like. Sometimes it was hard for me to remember that she was originally from Edolas, and therefore wasn't born with magic like the rest of the mages.

Looking at her I just wanted to bolt, but knew if I did that next time Erza would escort me here to make sure I didn't chicken out. That is if Laxus wouldn't make me come back first considering that I am supposed to go to his place after this.

The usual glare was on the stern woman's face, and I had always been a little skittish around her. Something about her made me feel like she could just look inside to my very soul and discover all my secrets. Including the ones that I had buried deep down and hidden from the world for years, another reason I hated getting healed. I was worried one day that _it_ would show up in my blood or magic, and that I would succumb to _it_ just like my mother had afraid that the thing that had killed my mother would end up killing me as well in the end. The secret she had kept from me until her dying breath because she was praying that I would never fall victim to _it_.

"I need your help," I told her after what felt like hours. Being afraid wouldn't do me any good after all. Besides if anyone can help me with both my current situation and if _it_ every awakens it would be her with her vast knowledge of healing.

With a glare she looked over me and then turned away with a huff, "nothing looks wrong with you. What could you possibly need my help with?"

Even though the woods in this area were safe from monsters I was afraid of eavesdroppers. That Laxus or someone from the guild would stumble upon us and hear what I had to say. After all it is hard to keep a secret from Fairy Tail, and the more people who know the more likely it is to come out. Truthfully I had been surprised that until the Phantom Lord incident that no one had realized what my real name was.

"Can we please talk inside?" I asked her. Maybe it was because my face was pale, or maybe because I sounded desperate but the old woman sighed and opened the door gesturing for me to come in.

Her cabin was as tiny as ever, but it also had a homey feeling to it that made it feel safe and comforting. Even if she was a grouchy old woman she could put people at ease when she's healing them.

"Now what do you want that you couldn't get from the little Sky Dragon?" she asked her rough tone softening slightly as she talked about Wendy. Even if she wasn't the dragon that had raised Wendy she still seemed to have that bond with her. I wondered if it was fate considering that relationships between our Edolas counterparts seemed mirrored in some ways even if they were vastly different in other situations.

Taking a deep breath for the first time I voiced my concern out loud, "I think I might be pregnant."

Glaring at me Porlyusica raised an eyebrow at me knowing that it wouldn't be likely that I would come to her if it was as simple as that. After all I could have gone to anyone else to confirm my pregnancy. Even if I didn't want to tell her who the father was I knew if I didn't that she would turn me away. A normal pregnancy could be dealt with by anyone and it was obvious that she wouldn't want to watch over anyone going through it unless if there were expected complications.

"If I am the father is Laxus and I'm unsure what possible ramifications that could mean since he is a dragon slayer, even if he is only one because of a lacrima."

"I didn't know you and the brat had that sort of relationship?"

"We don't it was just a onetime thing when we had both had a little too much to drink," I admitted without actually telling her that I was drunk. Maybe it is purposely misleading her, but I don't need her thinking that I am in love with her grandson.

"Hmm," she looked at me with a calculating gaze. "Get on the bed, and tell me why you believe you are pregnant."

Hearing her say that had me sighing in relief. Maybe I was hesitant to come in, but at the same time I was afraid of her turning me away, and that I would have to go to another healer old enough to understand pregnancy. The problem with that would be that after my appointment the healer or someone who accidentally overheard would probably sell the story to Sorcerer Weekly. It's strange that at one time I actually wanted the magazine to pay attention to me, but now I wish that they wouldn't ever write a word about me.

Thinking about the reasons I told her everything. How I had missed my last two periods, but hadn't thought anything of it at the time until my magic started glitching out. I explained to her how my team believed that it was just the magic from one of the mages we went against acting up, but that something had me feeling like it wasn't. Then I blushingly admitted to her that neither Laxus or I had used protection that night.

Me having never needed any on hand because I hadn't done anything like that, and Laxus not having any at his house because he never brought girls there. I sort of wished that I had never said either thing though because by the look she was giving me I was certain that she now believed that there was something more between us. Even if I had told her that it was just a drunken mistake. Yet she never actually voiced out that she knew that there was more then I was telling her.

After I had explained all of that she had taken a bit of my blood and then went off into a corner of the room. Leaving me panicking as I waited for her to confirm my suspicions, not telling her why I wasn't thinking it could be anything else. Because if it was something other than me being pregnant it could mean that I didn't have much time left. After all at the end my mother couldn't control her magic either.

It wasn't until I had worked myself into a panic that she had turned back to me holding the vial that she had taken my blood in. Instead of being the red color it was, it had changed to a dark purple color with flecks of gold in it making me wonder if it was confirming that I was pregnant, or that t _hat_ was finally showing up in my blood. Holding my breath I waited for her to either give me my death sentence or confirm the new life within me.

"You're pregnant. You were right coming to me. At this early you shouldn't be experiencing magic glitches, no missions for you or S-Class exam until after the child is born or you could end up losing it. I want you to keep a journal mark down anything strange, food cravings, being extra emotional, magic surges, and stuff like that. If you feel any pain at all come to me immediately or if it is too severe send someone to get me, do not under any circumstances ignore it!" she told me everything with a stern look on her face. Yet there was also a soft look since she knew that I was carrying her great grandchild.

"Now get out, I hate the smell of humans," she said with a dismissive hand.

Turning away I stumbled out of her cabin. I knew it would happen, but it was still shocking to learn that there was a life growing within me. With almost a scared hesitancy I placed a hand on my stomach wondering how long it would be until I would be able to feel my child move. Would I even be a good mother? Heavens knows that I didn't really have a good parental figure well growing up, and I hadn't the first clue what to do with a baby. The youngest person I had ever been around was Asuka, and I wasn't even around when she was born thanks to the seven years on Tenroujima.

As I made my way back to Laxus's house I wondered what I should tell him. How I should explain to everyone why I couldn't go on missions for a while and it wasn't like I could give them an accurate timeframe without them getting suspicious. Since telling them that I would be fine in seven months might make the more intuitive members of the guild figure out. Plus it's not like I can hide it for ever since I had already vetoed the idea of leaving the guild.

Maybe for now I should just tell him that it doesn't seem to be life threatening and that Porlyusica promised to keep an eye on me. That way he wouldn't worry too much and I wouldn't have to worry about having overbearing protectors. It's not like I would be lying to them, even if they would be a little disappointed when they learned that I had kept my pregnancy from them for a short time. I'm just not ready for anyone else to know, especially when I don't know what to do myself at this point in time.

The more I walked the more tired I ended up becoming making me remember that I hadn't really slept well on the ship because I had been worrying about my magic, and then worrying about my epiphany. Maybe I could get Laxus to walk me home, or even just crash in one of his spare rooms. There was no way I trusted myself walking home alone when I felt like I could fall over at any second.

"Woah Lucy you ok?" that familiar voice asked just as I started to pitch forward. Looking up at Laxus through sleepy eyes I did have to admit that my older guild mate was quite attractive, and that I had deeper feelings for him. Yet I had been holding guys at bay afraid of something happening to them, or getting my heart broken. Having watched my father deal with a broken heart had been eye opening, and I was afraid to risk my own. Not to mention I was always afraid of passing _that_ onto future children.

"Yeah just tired," I said with a yawn, "didn't sleep much on the ship."

"Come on let's get you to bed, and you can tell me how everything went when you wake up," he said gently. For a moment it felt like the world disappeared from under my feet, but then I realized that Laxus had just picked me up to carry me into his house. Snuggling in to him I enjoyed how he was warm, but not an overheated furnace like Natsu, he was the perfect temperature to be comfortable in.

I could hear Laxus saying something to me, but I was already more than half asleep so I had no idea what it was. Oh well if it was really important he would tell me again in the morning. Or maybe I wasn't even meant to hear whatever he had whispered.


	4. Chapter 4: Cana Strikes Again

Chapter 4: Cana Strikes Again

The next morning I woke up in a familiar blue room in Laxus's house. I had seen it before, but never actually stayed the night just in case his team came over the next morning and jumped to the wrong conclusions. At least I wasn't waking up in Laxus's bed though that would be a little embarrassing, and give me way too many flashbacks. Looking outside I was surprised to see the sun already in the sky considering that it had been about mid afternoon when we had gotten back yesterday. I guess I was a way more tired than I had previously thought if I had slept for so long.

Going out into the hall I noticed that Laxus's bedroom door was still shut, so I headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. Laxus could cook, but most of the time he just ate at the guild because he hated eating alone. Not that most people knew that since no one really paid attention to his habits. Maybe I am a little more aware of him then is wise, especially since it leads to there being deeper feelings between us and I can't let that happen even if I do care for him. There is no way I am going to have people trying to pair me with another close friend, if it wasn't for the fact that Natsu knew I didn't like him in that way it would have risked our friendship.

Humming softly I steered my mind out of the dangerous territory of my treacherous heart and focused on making breakfast. Laxus's appetite was just as big as the rest of the dragon slayers, and it would take me a while to make enough food for the both of us. As the bacon and sausages sizzled in the pan, I started to mix up waffle batter, for some reason Laxus hated pancakes, but absolutely loved waffles. I didn't really understand it since they were basically the same thing to me just shaped differently, after all the exact same ingredients went into them.

"Hmm if I get breakfast out of the deal maybe I should make you stay over more often." I heard from behind me as a pair of arms circled themselves around my waist before a hand sneakily grabbed a piece of bacon off of the plate where a batch was already sitting.

The implications of the wording made me blush and I was glad that I was standing in front of the stove with my back to him. At least if he saw my face I could just blame the flush on the heat from cooking three different things at once. Slapping his hand as he reached out to steal another piece of bacon I glared at the taller mage behind me. Although as I turned my head to look at him I realized just how close we were and for a moment I found my eyes flickering down to his lips, and had to tear them away before I did something stupid and kissed him.

"Hands off Sparky," I said as I quickly turned my head away to stop the thoughts of kissing him. No reason to keep my eyes on him and end up having him catch my gaze on his lips next time. Ogling someone's body was one thing, but looking at their lips always showed that you were doing more than just admiring them.

"Fine," he said and I could just imagine the pout on his face as he went to go make himself coffee. Something I couldn't really stand, but everyone has different tastes I guess.

I was glad that he left though because when his arms had been circled around me it had been difficult to breath. It seemed being away from him for two months had just made the attraction on my part grow instead of die down as I had been hoping. Really if I kept this up it would only become way to clear to Laxus that I felt way more for him then friendship. Something I was absolutely positive that would disgust him. I had seen the type of women who Laxus tended to hook up with, and even if I was somewhat good looking I was nowhere in their league.

It took me another half hour of being in high proximity with Laxus before I finished cooking enough breakfast for the both of us. To make it worse during that time I could practically feel Laxus's eyes burning into my back. We were just lucky that we weren't currently at the guild because it would have Mira plotting and scheming about the two of us before either of us could blink. Seriously I sometimes wondered if she was part bloodhound with how she seemed to sniff out couples, even if sometimes she was way off base. Like she had been with Natsu and I.

Sitting down to eat breakfast with Laxus I wondered how long it would take him to question me about what his grandmother had said. Really he probably would have right when he had gotten up if it hadn't been for the fact that he didn't want to distract me. Although how he thought it was okay to sneak up on me well I was cooking and act like we were lovers or married is way beyond me. I must be getting way to in tune with Laxus if I didn't even jump when his arms had wrapped around me.

"So other than your magic glitching out how did your mission go?" Laxus asked just before he took a sip of his coffee. Certainly not the first question I had been expecting him to ask, but maybe he is planning on leading up to it.

"Not too bad, we got the whole reward this time. It's really fun working with Lisanna, and I can't believe we didn't ask her to join our team right after she got back. Although she did have to get used to having her magic again, so maybe it was best that we waited. Our employers were the magic council this time, and half of the mission was just dispelling a magic circle. It took us the longest, and the mages we beat before that weren't too strong."

The look Laxus was giving me was calculating, but why he was looking at me like that I had no idea. Maybe after having seen my disastrous results in the Grand Magic Games he didn't think that I was strong enough. It still made me feel a little warm remembering that he had stood up for me and defeated all of Raven Tail for me after they had cheated when I went up against them. Really it took me a while to prove to our clients that I wasn't as weak as I had seemed to be in the Games, but then again maybe it's because except for when I went against Minerva my life had never seemed to be in danger. When we go against the odds we always seem to come out on top.

"That's good. How did your magic end up going on the fritz anyway?"

Panic rose up in me at that question. I was afraid that when I responded that Laxus would realize that I was lying, and believe that I didn't trust him. Truthfully I was also afraid that if he looked at me, and challenged my answer to his question that I would just spill everything and completely ruin his life.

Laughing lightly as if it was funny, but really because I was in a panic I scrambled for words to say. "It just happened, Erza seems to think that it was one of the mages we went against. Though it could have been anything, but Porlyusica doesn't seem to think that it will cause any long term harm and my life isn't in any danger." There answering with the truth and letting him figure out his own answer. Sure I am purposely misleading him, but at the same time I'm not actually lying straight to his face.

His eyes narrowed as if he was going to say something to challenge me, but he just sighed and left it alone. Much to my relief and turned back to his breakfast. At least he isn't as messy of an eater as Natsu that would be a point against him, although maybe I should start looking for faults to try and make myself go back to just seeing him as a friend. Really if it hadn't been for seeing Natsu eat like such a pig all the time and his childlikeness there might have been a chance for us in a different life time. Well plus that other tiny little detail that made it seem way too gross to me. That's probably how Lucy Ashley and Natsu Dragion ended up getting together they were different people with different pasts that made them perfect for each other.

A few hours later after leaving Laxus's house to go home and get ready for the day I was finally ready to head to the guild. Lisanna was the best thing to happen for me because now I didn't have to worry about explaining things to Natsu if I came home late, or if didn't come home at all. Plus without Happy coming over as much it meant that my business wasn't constantly aired out at the guild by the loud mouth little traitor who would spill the beans to anyone for fish. Although I'm certain if the secret is important enough and that he knows it means a lot to someone that no amount of fish would make him spill.

Now I was walking along the flood wall like usual, hearing the usual be careful from the nice fishermen. Since I had already dealt with Laxus I was no longer as worried about facing the guild. Laxus was the one who I had been most sure to notice a lie, other than Erza who had been with me at the time and already drawn her own conclusions. Now I just had to inform the master about my restrictions, and see if he would maybe let me help out either with his paperwork which everyone knew he detested, or another thing within the guild that wouldn't involve using magic.

As the familiar front doors of the guild came in view an overwhelming feeling of peace came over me. Just as always coming back to the guild after a long mission was always like coming home. Fairy Tail had shown me that I could be happy doing what I love without feeling guilty about not being the perfect lady that my father had wanted me to grow up to be. My new home and new family didn't expect anything from me except to be the best that I can be, and for me to stay happy. Even if I someday had to leave the guild I knew that they would always remain my family, and that if I ended up dying before my time I knew they would mourn me.

Pushing the thoughts of my perhaps pending mortality if _that_ decided it wanted to activate I put a smile on my face and pushed open the doors. Waving to everyone I made my way to the bar counter to get a strawberry smoothie from Mira, usually I get a milkshake, but I want to try something healthier this time. Besides it would have a lot of the vitamins that I would need to keep in my system.

"Morning Mira," I said with a bright smile. Mira was like the big sister to the guild despite her matchmaking tendencies and as long as she wasn't trying to pry in my love life we got alone quite well.

"Morning Lucy, the usual?" she asked as she was cleaning a few glasses. It was lucky that Kinana joined the guild and helped her out with the bar, although I still didn't know how the both of them handled the dragon slayers appetites, and still managed to serve the rest of the guild.

"I think a strawberry smoothie today," Mira was staring at me weirdly. Probably shocked since the day I had joined the guild I had never, ever changed my drink order, except when I decided to have drinks with everyone. Even that was seldom though, and to most of the guild once my condition became public knowledge they would probably blame the alcohol.

"Happy hasn't been teasing you about your weight again has he Lucy?" she asked in concern even as she went around to make my smoothie.

"No I just don't feel like the usual sugar rush today Mira," I answered.

I wonder how the stupid cat will react once he knows I'm pregnant. Knowing him he would probably make even more comments about my weight, not that I would mind since I would be weighing extra due to my child. Even if I had never wanted to have kids because I didn't want our families affliction passed on I already loved the child that I was currently carrying, and I knew I would do anything to protect him or her.

Mira still looked skeptical, but didn't seem too suspicious about the motives. Eventually I would tell everyone, but I wanted to wait until after I was certain that I wouldn't miscarry. Mama had had a lot of miscarriages before me after all, probably due to the affliction coursing through her blood. At least Mira didn't seem to think it was anything more than a diet, because I didn't need people questioning me about my pregnancy too early.

Jumping off of my usual seat I headed over to Cana's table, better to not sit around Mira too long. Knowing her she might just think that my change in drink might be because of a guy. Seriously it was like almost every second of the day that her mind was on the guilds possible romances, and I so didn't need that right now. Sure she means well, but only one guy will be allowed in my life like that right now, and I still doubt that he will ever see me that way. Even if his behaviour in the last little bit has been a little weird.

"Hey Lucy," Cana said her words already slurred at this time in the morning. I had honestly thought that maybe after she had told Gildarts that he was her father that she might drink less, but she still drank just as much if not more since then. Honestly I'm sometimes actually most of the time surprised that she hasn't received alcohol poisoning by now.

"Hey Cana."

In front of Cana she had her usual cards and was smirking at me as she messed around with them. I had gotten used to her using her card magic to look up things that she was curious about, and I was just glad that she couldn't actually look and see who was compatible or not. Otherwise with her fortune telling and Mira's matchmaking combined the guild would no longer be a safe haven. The most she can do is tell about fated encounters, and half of the time the so called fated encounters weren't about romance at all.

"Ooh la la Lucy you naughty naughty girl," Cana said with a smirk her eyes coming up from her cards. For a moment I panicked wondering if Cana was able to foretell pregnancies with her cards or not, but by the mischievous look on her face I calmed down slightly. If Cana was being mischievous it wouldn't have anything to do with children.

"What now Cana?" I asked with a sigh. With Cana it could be anything and everything and she had a habit of driving everything way out of proportion. Really you would think people would stop paying attention to her stories by now considering the secrets she tends to let out, but instead I find myself surrounded by my closest female friends. All looking forward to whatever gossip Cana was about to impart on them from her card reading.

Cana's smirk just got bigger as she stared at Levy, Mira, and Erza. I was glad Wendy wasn't in the guild at the moment because I was certain that whatever Cana was about to say wasn't acceptable for our younger guild mate. My suspicions were confirmed when Cana began to speak, "well I was trying to figure out when Lucy would have an encounter with the guy meant to pop her cherry, but it seems like little miss innocent isn't as innocent as we all thought," she finished speaking with a leer in my direction.

Really I should have expected something like this from Cana. Apparently since she found out I was a runaway heiress, even if the company is no longer around and my father is gone, that for a big hurrah I should have given up my virginity right away. Even though it's stupid I understood her reasoning considering that in the higher circles a man could dissolve the marriage immediately if his bride wasn't innocent. Yet in memory of my mother I refused to do something like that out of spite, but that didn't mean I was going to wait for marriage. I had just wanted to wait for someone who I had a high amount of chemistry with even if we didn't end up in a relationship afterwards.

"Lu-chan I thought we were supposed to tell each other everything!" Levy said with a pout staring at me with wide eyes.

Erza's reaction was as respected and she was a bright red, poor Jellal he's going to have a heck of a time with her considering how easy she can get embarrassed. Although you'd think that with the types of outfits we have seen her wear that she would be more open with that sort of thing. Once she got over the shock though I'm certain that she will demand his name so that she can hunt him down and defend my honor.

"Lucy who is he?" Mira asked a very familiar gleam in her eye that made me want to run away, but I was certain that the four women in front of me wouldn't allow me to get too far. Especially not when Mira wants to matchmake and Erza gets into her angry mood.

"No better yet when did it happen?" Cana asked shoving Mira aside and looking like the cat who ate the canary. Cana just loves to figure out other people's love lives and air all their dirty laundry out to the guild. Sometimes it surprises me that she doesn't run her own gossip column in Sorcerer Weekly she certainly finds out enough dirt.

Backing away from the two who looked like demons from my own personal hell I tried to think of a way to get them off my back. Who could I throw under the bus long enough that I can make my escape? Damn it I was supposed to do something when I got to the guild, but with Cana deciding to corner me I've completely forgot what it was. Apparently when trying to think of solutions to major gossips I can't keep my mind on other things.

"Lu-chan tell us please!"

"Not happening I don't need you crazy people going after someone I'm not even dating!" I yelled at them feeling pressured. I'm just glad that the guys are having their usual brawl so that no one else heard my outburst, at least as long as none of the dragon slayers were listening in on our conversation.

"Lucy you will tell me now!" Erza demanded finally snapping out of her funk and apparently deciding the best way to get answers from me was holding a damn sword to my throat. Really why do they think they have the right to bug me about my love life. I give advice if they need it, but I don't interrogate them about the guys I know they have feelings for. Why can't they show me the same courtesy?

"No Erza," I told her fire burning in my eyes. "My private life is my own if I want to discuss it with you guys I will, but I'm not going to be cornered into telling you something that I'm not ready to discuss just yet."

Unbeknown to the girls a certain spiky haired guy was watching and listening to their entire conversation he was proud of Lucy for not backing down especially when faced with Titania and the Demon Mirajane. It took a lot of guys to choose not to spill when they got into interrogator mode, and he didn't think that he had seen anyone else do so. He had been prepared to step in with how uncomfortable they were making her, but apparently she was strong enough to stand up for herself and keep her secrets just that.

He wasn't the only one watching the conversation, although he was the only one who could hear it. A certain white haired takeover mage was heading over as well to see why her sister and the others seemed to be ganging up on Lucy.

"Hey what's going on guys?" Lisanna asked making Erza finally pull the sword away from my neck as she spun around to face the other girl.

Maybe Lisanna will actually help me get away from this conversation. Then again she is Mira's younger sister and who knew if she actually wanted to get involved with something like this. Plus at times she seemed to want to matchmake as well since before I had told her that Natsu and I were just friends she had told me she was fine with me going after him. Just because she thought we weren't meant to be together because our Edolas counterparts were.

"Lucy got her cherry popped, but won't tell us who did the deed," Cana said before taking another deep gulp from the barrel in front of her.

Squealing Lisanna turned to me with hearts in her eyes and I had a bad feeling about what she was about to say. "Lucy was it the guy you told Natsu and I about?" Damn it yeah just as bad as I thought. I really shouldn't have come to the guild today.

"Lisanna!" I exclaimed in protest. I should have never told her and Natsu. Maybe I should have just gone solo afterwards to show them I didn't care, but knowing the guild they would have spinned it another way and it would have made everything worse.

"Guy what guy? Do you know his name Lisanna?" Mira asked her eyes going all sparkly at the chance of still getting her answer. Not even paying attention to the fact that I had tried to stop her sister from continuing with what she had been saying. You would have thought that they would have agreed with me that it was my business, but no apparently I'm not allowed to keep my privacy.

"No, Lucy just told us there was someone she had feelings for because she knew that everyone else kept thinking she liked Natsu. She wanted to reassure us that she didn't and you should have seen the look on her face when she talked about him, it was so sweet," she finished talking with another squeal.

Unfortunately her squealing had also caused the other girls to squeal and awe at me. Really if I wasn't so angry I would probably be blushing like crazy by now. Why do all of the girls in Fairy Tail have to be like this? Maybe they had all grown up together, but I wasn't a part of that, and they needed to respect my boundaries.

I opened my mouth to start trying to convince them it was none of their business, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. My heart almost stopped as I found Laxus standing behind me and I almost felt like he was going to admit that he remembered everything and tell the girls he was the one who took my innocence. Instead he started to pull me away from the girls who looked like they were about to use their strongest magic to stop him.

At least they would have if he hadn't start speaking. "Titania Blondie was supposed to meet with Jiji when she returned. Or did you forget about the complications on your mission?" he asked his characteristic scowl on his face. If I didn't know him better it would have seemed like he didn't care about me at all, and had just wanted to berate Erza. Though I wonder why it took him so long to remind me that I was supposed to meet Master. Unless if he was being just as nosy as the girls.

"Oh no Lucy I completely forgot please hit me for my forgetfulness," she begged turning towards me. Erza really is just way to extreme most of them time, although I wished she would be this way in my private business.

"No it's fine, but I guess I'm going to go see Master now, bye," I said the last part like a squeak before running off having to duck under Laxus's arm to even escape from him and the girls.

Sighing with relief as I walked towards Master's office I was glad that I no longer had to put up with the interrogation. At least the entire guild hadn't ended up joining in or even paying attention to what we were discussing. Ug this is just horrible, why do my guild mates need to be so nosy it's like living with a crowd of reporters, difficult to keep a secret and full of half truths and lies.

"Hello Lucy," Master said with a smile as his office door opened before I could even knock. He must have seen my questioning look because he elaborated, "the argument downstairs reached me, I'm surprised that no one else could hear it. Don't worry as long as he hasn't hurt you I won't question you on who he was."

Smiling brightly as him I was glad. Although I wondered if he would have been so calm and accepting if he had known that it was his grandson. Probably not knowing him he would either be mad at Laxus for taking one of his eye candy mages, or would start planning our wedding. It's really hard to tell which it would be, or maybe it wouldn't be either and he would think that I'm not good enough for his grandson.

Looking into Master's expectant eyes I realized he was still waiting for me to reassure him that the so called mystery man of mine hadn't hurt me. "Not at all Master he was very kind, besides I know he would never hurt me."

If he had been listening to the conversation he would realized that Lisanna had asked if it was the guy I told her and Natsu about. So it's not like I was really giving anything away by admitting that he wasn't just a stranger I had a one night stand with. Actually knowing the guild if that had been the case they probably would have hunted the guy down. Even if she had made things more complicated Lisanna made it more likely that they wouldn't hurt him, not that they could unless if he let them, since I already knew him personally. I'm just glad that Lisanna didn't know if he was in the guild or not.

"I will reassure you that he isn't in a relationship with anyone at this time, but that's the only clue you get."

"Thank you Lucy," he said with a bright smile. Although it's probably not much of a reassurance since he probably wouldn't think that I would go after a taken man in the first place. "Now why did you need to talk to me?"

Looking into the fearful look in his eyes I realized that most of the time when a mage came to talk to their guild master privately they wished to leave the guild. Did Master really think that I would leave my family? Probably not most likely he's just thinking of all possibilities and is afraid of the worst case scenarios.

"At the moment my magic is on the glitch and Porlyusica suggested that it is best for me not to go on missions, or participate in the S-Class exams this year."

Master let out a sigh of relief although he still looked a little concerned, and I wondered how long it would take him to go to Porlyusica to ask her what is going on. I was still afraid of her telling him and then him treating me differently. Whether he would treat me better or worse with the news is still up for debate.

"What will you be doing for money until you get your clearance to go back on missions?" he asked looking at me curiously.

"Blondie's going to be helping me with the paperwork you keep foisting off on me old man. I'll discuss a payment method with her on how much she gets a month to make sure her apartment is stocked with everything she'll need."

I had to stop myself from jumping when Laxus had strolled in. Not once had he said anything to me about this, but I guess that helping him with paperwork is better than anything else. Plus it isn't exactly strenuous and can't really harm the baby. Not to mention that my background as an heiress made it so that I had been trained to deal with the types of things needed to run a household so helping with guild paperwork shouldn't be too different.

Master was looking between the two of us in shock, yet luckily he didn't have that crazed match making expression on his face. Instead he seemed to be a little confused, not that I can really blame him since everyone in the guild believes that we don't get along. With that belief it would seem a little strange for him to offer me a job. Earlier could be seen as him berating Erza instead of rescuing me, but offering me a job without an ultimatum to begin with must have Master's head spinning like crazy.

"Is that alright with you Lucy?" he asked me the look in his eyes telling me that he wouldn't blame me if I refuse. With the situation that I am in right now I wanted to laugh at how Master was treating me and offering me to stay away from his grandson. It made me wonder just how shocked everyone would be if Laxus and I actually dated, if this is how his own grandfather acts after he offered for me to do paperwork with him.

"Why not," I said with a shrug like I couldn't care less one way or another even though I was laughing on the inside. Laxus's smirk told me he understood my humor just as well, well maybe not completely since he doesn't know that I'm carrying his child.

"Well then Blondie let's go get to work," Laxus said dragging me out of the room. Well at least with him making me start right away it means that the girls can't corner me again. Plus Master won't think anything of me hiding in Laxus's office this way, since I was going to hide in their anyway since the wards would keep those I'm avoiding out.


	5. Chapter 5: Danger and Surprising Rescue

Chapter 5: Danger and Surprising Rescue

It's only been a couple of days since the girls confronted me and Laxus and I have gotten into a sort of routine. He'll bring up food around lunch time and that, well I clear a space for us to eat. With the wards the girls can't get in, and as long as Laxus is around or any other guy they haven't questioned me about my mystery man. Really I'm just glad that with all the time I've been spending with Laxus that they haven't started to think there is something between us.

Right now Laxus is downstairs waiting for lunch and talking to his team. The team that I have been avoiding because I don't want to get on Freed's radar and have him realize that I have feelings for his Laxus-Sama. I know why I haven't told my team about our friendship and I've explained to Laxus how they are all incapable of keeping secrets, not to mention their matchmaking tendencies. Yet a part of me feels hurt that he hasn't told his team that we are friends, from what I know of them they will keep anything a secret as long as it's Laxus who asked. Heck they had reservations about the incident before Fantasia, but they did it because Laxus asked them to, so why can't he tell them that we are friends?

Shaking my head I decided it would just be good to work on the paperwork I was given. No point dwelling on something that I could easily have answered just by asking Laxus, even if asking him would be a little embarrassing. Maybe he would think that it's bugging me in a different way and realize that I am crazy about him.

Fortunately none of the guild busybodies seemed to be reading anything more into me helping Laxus. Something I had actually expected considering from Mira and Cana at least since Laxus had told me about what he had said to them during Phantom Lord. Or maybe they do think something strange is going on, but just haven't vocalized it because even though Laxus had changed for the better he could still be scary if he glared at you. I wondered before why if he wanted me so much after I had joined the guild that he hadn't tried anything with me. He had his chance before Fantasia and after, but the only time he seemed to still hold that attraction for me was when he was drunk meaning he could have believed that I was anyone.

"Lucy I'm back," Laxus said a large grin on his face as he laid out our lunch. Laxus has been surprisingly chipper the last few days and it has made me very confused. We've stayed in his office working until we were sure that I would be able to avoid the girls meaning we had pulled a few late nights, but despite the fact that we've been working hard he's in a strangely good mood. Yet I can't figure it out because he shouldn't have time for dates, and what else could get him so happy?

"Thanks Laxus," I told him with a bright smile before we started eating our lunch.

Really though I have no idea what we are going to do in a few days. The paperwork is dwindling down quickly with the two of us working on it, and I'm not sure what else I'll be able to do to avoid the girls. For once I actually wished that Natsu would destroy things more like he used to instead of Lisanna being able to rein him in. At least when Natsu was being destructive there was a ton of paperwork, and most of what I've dealt with has been backlogs from our team that Master hasn't gotten around to. Especially since he stopped destroying the paperwork since he doesn't want Fairy Tail on the bad side of the council again.

It's sort of pathetic how afraid of the girls I am at the moment, and that I am willingly spending more time with the reason why I'm avoiding the girls. It's really quite funny that no one has realized that Laxus is the one I have feelings for, but then again before the last couple of days we had the entire guild fooled into thinking we didn't get along. Sneaking around like that had sort of been like we were hiding a deeper relationship then friendship and at times it had given me false hope. Yet I'm almost positive now that Laxus wouldn't see me that way. Otherwise wouldn't he have tried something by now? Plus I'm certain now that he doesn't remember that night since he has had lots of opportunities to confront me about it, and he hasn't acted strange at all.

A couple hours later I slipped out of the guild hall during a brawl and headed home. My wrist had been getting to cramped up and Laxus had noticed me yawning a lot from being overtired and had sent me home. The baby I'm carrying seems to be developing a little faster than I expected since I am tired all the time. Although I have yet to be hit by morning sickness or weird cravings luckily enough otherwise everyone would be suspicious or worried about my condition.

* * *

In the guild of Fairy Tail Laxus was watching as his fellow guildmate left him alone in his office. Spending more time with her lately really had been going quite well, although he had to cover for her with Ever considering that she had found Lucy's jacket at his house from the last time she had slept over. He had to say that he had found it walking home from the guild the other day and had forgotten to return it to Lucy. He had used the name Blondie though since his team didn't even know about his and Lucy's relationship. He was actually a little afraid to tell them because he was certain they would see right through him.

Turning towards his desk once again Laxus turned on the security lacrima he had secretly installed at Lucy's house. He had only done it when she had come back from that mission with her magic out of commission because he was afraid of her getting harmed or attacked, and without her magic she wouldn't be able to defend herself in a split second. Not even Jii-chan knew about it though because he was afraid of his grandfather going on about blonde haired brown eyed babies like he and Mira tended to do at times.

Maybe it was a little creepy and he should have told Lucy about it, but he was afraid of what she would say. It was something that he really didn't understand because Laxus had rarely ever felt fear, but it seemed to be something that Lucy tended to inspire in him. He was afraid of her being hurt and her reactions not her, but it was the same thing to him.

Yet not wanting to be a stalker Laxus left the lacrima alone, but kept it within hearing distance of himself. He didn't look at the lacrima at all unless if he heard Lucy give out a sound of shock or something crashing to make sure he left her with her privacy. He wanted to keep her safe not be some sort of perverted stalker who secretly watched a girl in her own home.

Laxus had just been about to go home and had gone down to say his goodbyes to the guild when he heard the scream coming from his security lacrima. Without a second thought or care to those around him he lightning traveled towards the blonde haired mages house and felt like his heart was going to stop at what he found. Four mages completely dressed in black from head to toe were surrounding a towel clad Lucy who was holding her whip and trying to fight them off, but by the shallow scratches on her arms he knew she wasn't having much luck.

* * *

I had just gotten out of the bath when I heard a crash coming from my living room, but I had ignored it thinking that it was Natsu. Him and Happy break into my apartment way to often for my tastes. So I wrapped myself up in my towel making sure I was significantly clad from their eyes before stepping out of my bathroom ready to berate my best friends, but instead I found a much different scene then I was expecting.

Four mages dressed in black were tearing my apartment apart and when I screamed out in shock they turned to me in an instant. Lunging towards my nightstand I grabbed the whip that I had placed there after my bath and held it in front of me the other hand clutching at my towel not wanting to dare think what would happen to me if it fell. I wished now that I was fully dressed and had access to the emergency cards Cana had given me, but I had no magic and no way to contact my friends.

As the black mages started to attack me I tried my best to counter well keeping my stomach well protected. I didn't want them to hurt my baby, but oddly enough their attacks only landed on my arms and legs. They went nowhere near my stomach.

"Who are you what do you want?" I yelled at them as they were backing me into the window. I wished I was on the first floor so I could just jump out of it, but being pregnant and on the second floor I didn't dare risk jumping out of it.

"We want the dragon slayer you carry," one of the figures told me chuckling maniacally.

I thought that everything was lost that I couldn't do anything to protect myself until I heard the clash of thunder and watched as lightning flitted itself into my room. Laxus was standing at the doorway his eyes flickering with the lightning his magic was made of. I had never seen Laxus so angry and I could see the lightning sparks dancing on his skin as he attacked the people who were after me. Yet before any attacks could land on them they had disappeared in a flash of light.

Finally feeling safe I felt my knees give out as I collapsed on the floor shaking with relief that Laxus had gotten here in time. Otherwise the child I carry and I would be in a vast amount of danger because I knew without my magic and my state of dress made it so that I wouldn't have been able to fight much longer.

Laxus arms encircled me pulling me into him tightly as he clutched me to him. His entire body was shaking and I just hugged him back not caring that I was only dressed in a towel. Laxus had literally just saved me from a terrible fate, and I was certain that he knew that as well. Even if he was thinking he had saved me from a completely different one. I didn't even care how he knew that I had needed help the only thing that mattered to me was that he had arrived in the nick of time.

What felt like hours later, but was probably only minutes Laxus let me go slowly as he pushed me away from him slightly his eyes roaming over my body. If it was any other instant I would have been certain he was checking me out, but I knew that his gaze was only so that he could calculate my injuries. As I went to stand up to let him get a better look I felt my knees collapse under me again and the world turned black the events of the evening finally catching up with me.

* * *

Laxus watched with shock as Lucy collapsed on the floor in front of him with him only being able to barely catch her before her head connected with the floor. He would have to take her to his grandmother to make sure that she was alright, but first he was going to make sure she wouldn't be able to come back to her apartment. It was too dangerous for her to live on her own right now when she didn't have access to any of her magic. Until he could find somewhere else for her she was going to have to live with him.

Placing Lucy on her bed for a moment he used his magic to increase his speed and tore around Lucy's apartment packing everything up. Her furniture he flashed over to his place within an instant only making sure to unpack anything important from them before flashing them over. Everything was put into his cellar for now until he and Lucy could go through everything later. With his increased speed it only took him ten minutes to completely empty Lucy's apartment of all her things. He was just glad that her money had been in her desk because he had no idea where she would have hidden it otherwise.

After that he lifted Lucy into his arms and went to talk to her landlady glad that it wasn't later in the night. If he didn't inform her tonight then Lucy's team mates might go a little crazy if they came over in the morning and found her apartment completely empty. He explained the circumstances to her and told her to cancel Lucy's rental agreement giving her enough money to repair the damages done with the fight, and for the next month's rent in case she couldn't find a new tenant right away.

He arrived home weary an hour later. His grandmother having checked Lucy out thoroughly although she had kicked him out of her cabin before she would even look Lucy over. She had told him that he had done a good thing bringing Lucy to her, even though he had been certain that she was going to get mad at him for waking her up in the middle of the night. Instead she had seemed quite worried about Lucy when he had brought her in, and had seemed almost afraid for some reason.

All of the late nights were catching up with him and the fact that he had carried Lucy for half an hour not wanting to risk harming her more with lightning travel. Thrusting his key into the lock he felt exhausted as he found his way to his bedroom, and placed Lucy down on his bed. He was glad that his grandmother had clothed her in something more than the night shirt and bathrobe he had slid over her to carry her through town. Lying down beside Lucy he pulled her up against him he didn't want to have her out of arms reach for now, and he fell asleep with Lucy in his arms.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling pleasantly warm not boiling hot like I would if Natsu had snuck into my bed, but more like a perfect temperature. Feeling arms around me I almost started to thrash around before I remembered the attack last night and Laxus coming to save me. Opening my eyes I found myself looking into Laxus's concerned eyes and wondered just how long he had been awake.

It actually felt nice in Laxus's arms and I wanted to stay in them the way I hadn't that night, but I knew we couldn't. Knew that my team would be going crazy when they saw my apartment in the condition it was in with me nowhere to be found knowing them they would probably go rushing to the guild screaming I was missing. Meaning that I had to either go back to my apartment now or meet the rest of them at the guild.

"Not happening Lucy," Laxus said his voice rumbling with a growl confusing me. I hadn't even said anything yet and he was telling me it wasn't happening.

"What's not?"

"You are not going back to your apartment I already cancelled your contract and all of your things are here for the moment."

"You what?!" I screamed at him looking at him in rage.

"Lucy calm down. I wasn't allowing you to stay there, and keeping that apartment when it isn't safe is dangerous. You were attacked last night Lucy, and I am not going to sit by and allow it to happen again. Until we find a secure enough place for you, you will be staying here since Freed's ruins keep any but my team and you from entering."

I wanted to yell at him more, but I had to admit Laxus sort of had a point. My apartment wasn't a wizarding complex it didn't have the type of wards I needed to keep unwanted guests out hence why Natsu and the rest could always break in. Not to mention that if more of those people came for me and the child I'm carrying no one in my apartment could help me. Plus the fact that innocent people could get hurt if I stayed there.

Yet staying with Laxus was dangerous for both my secret and my mental wellbeing. Being around him, no living with him, would be a trial on me and one I wasn't sure I could handle. Yet I wasn't going to be able to get a place in Fairy Hills because I knew from Bisca that you couldn't live there with a child, and the dormitories aren't really the best place for a child to grow up anyway.

"Fine, but we will have to go and get all of my stuff," I told him watching his eyes widen. I knew that he was thinking that I had given in to easily after all I rarely gave up easily in the few fights we had, but this time his logic was sound.

"I already moved all of your stuff here," he said rubbing his neck in a sort of bashful manor that was exceedingly cute on him. It was actually quite rare to see Laxus act in a bashful way so it was nice to see him acting like it when he was probably afraid that I would get angry at him again. Not that I can really blame him since I probably would have gotten really angry at him if it wasn't for the fact that I had a child to think of as well.

"Fine we do need to go to the guild though because otherwise Natsu is going to go insane. Even if he is with Lisanna now he does have a habit of showing up at my apartment to walk me to the guild, but I've been leaving earlier then usually lately so I usually miss him. If he see's my apartment completely empty he is going to go on a rampage."

"We will, but after you eat and have a shower," his tone left no room for arguments so I agreed. After all the faster I do as Laxus asks the faster I can get to the guild and make sure that no one goes crazy when Natsu goes barging into the guild saying I've gone missing. "Here's a bag of stuff I packed for you. We can go through the rest of your things and put them in the spare room later."

"Thank you Laxus."

With those parting words I left to go have my shower and Laxus went to cook breakfast. He wasn't acting as bad as Natsu could if Natsu had been the one in the same situation, so that was a plus. I really didn't need to be smothered at the moment and I wished that we didn't have to tell anyone what happened, but I knew Laxus wouldn't let that slide. He would see that as me trying to hide my problems from the guild, and it was probably too dangerous for the rest of the guild to remain unaware as well. It's just going to be a pain that I won't have any free time for a while since no one is going to leave me alone. Just like after the Phantom Lord incident Natsu and Happy didn't leave my side for weeks afterwards, and then we hadn't even known each other that long.

* * *

 ** _AN: Sorry it is later then I planned. We moved unexpectedly so I didn't have the time to finish it until now. Hope that you enjoy._**


	6. Chapter 6: Overreactions

Chapter 6: Overreactions

The guild was quiet when Laxus and I arrived telling me that Natsu hadn't yet been by my apartment yet, or any of my other team mates. I really hoped that my being attacked would be enough of a reason for Mira about why my stuff is currently at Laxus's place, although by the strange look Mira is giving me I wonder if she finds it odd that Laxus and I arrived together. When her gaze landed on Laxus though I was shocked to see her glaring at him what could Laxus have done to anger Mira?

"Oh Lucy are you alright?" Mira asked rushing towards me and shoving Laxus away from my side as she checked me over.

"Wait Mira-san how do you?" I started to say before Mira turned towards Laxus again and looked at him angrily with an equally enraged Cana approaching us.

"I thought we told you to leave Lucy alone in that manner?" Mira said her Satan Soul scar flickering on her face.

I was going to ask them what they were so mad at Laxus about before Cana lifted her hand and showed me an image of Laxus's apartment. The lacrima in her hand had a slight crack in it almost like it had been hastily dropped.

"It's a picture of Laxus's apartment so what?" I asked them before shrinking back thinking maybe I shouldn't have revealed that I knew what his apartment looked like. Something I shouldn't really be completely familiar with after spending one night when he had rescued me.

"What do you mean Laxus's apartment it showed yours yesterday!" Cana shrieked before looking into the lacrima herself. Not even paying attention that I had said that I knew what Laxus's apartment looked like.

Mira though had turned to look at me with a gleam in her eyes and a very familiar mischievous smirk showing me that she had payed attention where Cana hadn't. Then suddenly she seemed to turn angry again almost like the thought of me being with Laxus angered her. Did Mira perhaps think that I wasn't good enough for one of the strongest mages in our guild? Then again she had said that she and Cana had warned Laxus to leave me alone in a certain manner, but I couldn't really think of a reason why she would be preventing a couple. Besides didn't she realize that Laxus wouldn't see me that way unless if he was drunk.

"Lucy yesterday Laxus dropped this lacrima running off and we saw your apartment in it with you being attacked," Mira said looking at me with that familiar big sister expression as if she was trying to reassure me that I wasn't the one she was mad at.

At least now I know how Laxus had arrived in such a timely manner. Wait why the hell did Laxus have a lacrima that showed him my apartment? Turning to Laxus I stopped myself from glaring at him waiting to see if he had a reasonable answer before I would Lucy kick him. I never took Laxus for the type to spy on someone, so he had to have a good reason right? I mean especially because it was me that he was spying on. I've seen the type of girls he goes after why would he need to spy on me when he has them?

"Lucy, why aren't you attacking him?" Cana asked with a whine in her voice looking very disappointed. Had they both been expecting me to go after Laxus first and ask questions later?

"I'm waiting for him to tell me why. He's not an idiot like Natsu so surely he has a good reason, if not I'll leave him for you and Erza to deal with Mira-san. Not to mention bring it up with the Master, but I'm not going to automatically assume the worst especially considering that it was because of that lacrima that he got to me so fast yesterday," I explained to them. Hoping that my explanation was enough that Mira wouldn't start thinking that I had more trust in Laxus then I should. Pretending to not be friends with him is really difficult especially in this sort of weird situation.

Laxus was looking at me with awe almost like he didn't expect me to have so much faith in him. It's really confusing because after being friends for the time we have been and being nakama before that it should be obvious that I would give him the benefit of the doubt innocent until proven guilty after all even if the evidence seems to be pretty damning on its own. I am just glad that this happened now instead of them confronting us about this in front of the whole guild. I really don't need any rumors going around about me at this time especially rumors linking Laxus and I together.

"Fine then," Mira said with a pout sounding like a child who was told they weren't allowed anymore candy. Then her tone changed to demanding and she looked like she was about to unleash Satan Soul, "well Laxus aren't you going to tell us why you had a lacrima showing you Lucy's apartment? We're waiting."

Laxus turned a little red and mumbled something that I doubt anyone but a dragon slayer could hear. He actually looked really cute like this, but he didn't seem to look guilty even if he did look a tad embarrassed.

"What was that we didn't hear you Laxus-chan," Cana said in a sing song voice looking like the cat that caught the canary. That woman really does like her gossip after all, and I truly hope that this doesn't end up circling around the guild later.

Actually now that I think about it, Laxus and I are really lucky that they didn't notice the Lacrima had changed to show Laxus's apartment. Lucky because the room showing was his bedroom and who knows how the two of them would have reacted if they looked at it this morning. If either of them had seen it we would have been in so much trouble considering that we had both been sleeping in his bed. They might have even gotten the Master involved.

"I SAID I WAS WORRIED OK!" Laxus shouted his face redder then Erza's hair. His sudden explosion made me wonder if the other two had been bugging him when I was worrying about them finding out I had spent the night in his bed. Even if this time nothing had happened.

"Laxus," I whispered looking at him in shock. Not believing that he had been worried enough about me that he had put a lacrima in my apartment even though it could land him in misunderstandings like this one.

"Why were you worried Lucy can take care of herself," Mira said with a shrug her eyes narrowing at Laxus still looking at him in distrust. At least with this new development it seems that both of them have decided to leave me and my 'mystery man' alone for the moment. It also made me feel happy that Mira believed that I could take care of myself something others seem to frequently forget.

"She can't take care of herself properly when she doesn't have access to her magic, and you two know very well how many times Lucy has been captured. I installed it secretly after she told me her magic was on the fritz just in case a situation like tonight happened. The only times I looked at it was if I heard a crash or anything resembling a scream." He must have been really frustrated because this was the first time he had called me anything but Blondie in front of others, although I'm pretty sure both Cana and Mira missed that little fact. It seems that both of them are oblivious to anything that might seem link to romance between us showing just how much the Guild's two biggest matchmakers didn't want us together.

I had to admit though that Laxus was right. Without my magic I had been a sitting duck last night and even though I am good with my whip it's really difficult to use it to fight off too many opponents. Especially considering that last night I had also been trying to make sure that they never ended up hitting my stomach. Not that they seemed to want to hit my stomach considering they were after the baby that I am carrying. Actually I was sort of happy that he had cared enough to make sure that he had a way to make sure that I was okay, or be able to come to me as quickly as possible if I needed him.

Yawning slightly I felt myself leaning against Laxus. Even though I had slept very comfortably the night before wrapped in Laxus's arms, not that I'm going to admit that to him, I still feel drained from my ordeal. Really if it wasn't for making sure my team didn't go on a rampage if they found my apartment completely abandoned I would have just crawled back into bed.

* * *

Laxus stiffened as he felt Lucy leaning into him he hadn't even realized that they had drifted back near each other after Mira had pulled her away from him. He had to hold in his laughter as he saw the blonde mage falling asleep standing on her feet. Maybe he should have convinced her to go back to bed this morning instead of the both of them coming into the guild. Then again he wasn't really sure if that would have been the best idea considering that Natsu probably would have followed her scent to his place and would have started to act crazy when he couldn't get in. Then he most likely would have gotten the rest of his team involved and he really didn't want to deal with Erza when she got ideas in her head, that woman is almost as bad as Juvia with her weird fantasies about Gray.

Unfortunately Laxus was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He couldn't leave Lucy sleeping on her feet knowing that she would probably end up falling onto the floor, but he didn't really want to wake her up she deserved some extra sleep after what she had been through. There was a very clear solution where he could pick her up and go to his team's usual table and allow her to sleep on his lap, so that her team would see her safe and sound when they came into the guild. The problem with that was that he wasn't sure how Cana and the Demon Mirajane would see it, and he didn't need more problems from those two. He was really regretting what he had said to them with that Phantom Lord incident because they watched his every move with Lucy.

As he saw Lucy begin to sway on her feet he made his decision and pulled her into his arms locking eyes with the still angry looking Mirajane and Cana. He wished that it had been Ever who had found the lacrima when he dropped it instead of these two. Ever at least would have realized that he would never dare spy on a female guild member like that, he wasn't like those immature boys who had tried to spy on the girls when they were in the bath house.

Then again Ever would have also realized that his concern was a lot more than a future guild master towards a member of his guild. At least these two only believed that he lusted after the blonde and didn't realize how deep his feelings for her really went. The Raijinshuu weren't stupid he knew that they had realized that even though he was sleeping around that he was fighting himself. He was trying to keep his mind off of the blonde in his arms by having meaningless relationships with other women. Besides even if she had forgiven him he doubted that she would ever see him in a different light no matter how much he wanted her to. She was just too full of light for him to corrupt, and it would only be by her decision that he would try to pursue a relationship with her, even though he knew that she was the only one he could possibly have a happy future with.

"Laxus," Mirajane began in warning, her eyes full of fire as she glared at him.

"Don't worry I've heeded your warnings. I won't go after Blondie unless if she herself comes onto me," he told her and the meddling card mage before walking off to his teams table.

None of his team was there yet and there was plenty of room that he probably could have laid Lucy down on the benches, but he really didn't think that they would be comfortable for a nap. He wished that what happened yesterday hadn't because it would have made it so that she could have slept on the couch in his office like she had a habit of doing between paperwork. Instead he wasn't allowed to take her upstairs before her team saw her safe and sound meaning if he wanted her to have a comfortable sleep he was stuck with her in his lap which would be torture in itself. Really the only reason sleeping in the same bed as her last night hadn't been torture was because he had needed to reassure himself that she was safe, and he wouldn't have been able to sleep without her near him.

Luckily his teams table was out of the way, so most of the guild members who came in didn't even notice that he had the cheerful blonde mage sleeping in his lap. Mirajane and Cana were constantly checking on him like they thought he would pull something with her well she was asleep. He really had thought that those two trusted him more than that, but it seemed that whenever it came to Lucy they thought he had no common sense.

Laxus had just realized that Lucy was starting to shiver when the first member of his Raijinshuu came approaching the table. Although it seemed that Freed hadn't yet realized that he and Lucy were here. "Freed thank god," he said holding back a chuckle as Freed jumped and turned to him with wide eyes. Standing up he put his back towards his friend, "can you take my jacket off she's getting cold, but I don't want to wake her by shifting about too much."

"Of course Laxus-Sama," Freed replied his eyes sparkling.

Really if Laxus didn't know for a fact that Freed was crazy for a certain white haired bar maid he would have believed the rumors that Freed was in love with him. Yet he knew that it was just a deep respect for him that made Freed act the way he did towards him. That same respect also kept Freed from asking him about Lucy being asleep in his arms, although he could practically feel the questions bouncing around in Freed's head as he tugged the jacket that he used like a cloak off of his shoulders. As Laxus sat back down Freed also carefully draped the jacket over Lucy making sure he didn't wake her, but also making sure that she was fully covered.

Even though he knew he didn't have to explain Laxus still felt the need to. Not wanting his friend to think badly of Lucy he knew how Freed got with the floozies who came around him and didn't know when to leave him alone, and he really didn't want Freed thinking Lucy was like that. Besides he really did want the Raijinshuu to get along with Lucy just in case there was a small sliver of hope that she might see him as something more, one day.

"Blondie was attacked last night at her apartment, so I moved all of her stuff over to my place. With the ruins there though the pink headed idiot and his team wouldn't be able to get in, and she was worried about how her team would react at seeing her apartment empty. She fell asleep again about an hour ago and I didn't want her resting on a bench, but need her down here for when Natsu comes storming in causing a ruckus."

Freed was looking at him an unfamiliar gleam in his eyes that unnerved Laxus slightly. "Of course Laxus-Sama," he replied with a smirk which was even more odd for Freed to do. Maybe he had said too much to his bright friend. Naw Freed wouldn't dare think something like that about him without directly asking him.

Laxus still felt like he should explain in more details about the situation with him and Lucy. He didn't want Freed getting the wrong idea about Lucy and thinking that she was another of the women that Laxus tended to ask Freed to chase off. Lucy was so different, and he didn't want her chased off not like the others. He liked her being around, and hated when she went on missions since he couldn't see her as often. There were even times that he wished he could get Lucy to leave Team Natsu and join his team, but he had always been afraid about how other people would react to that.

At least for the moment he had Lucy working with him daily well she was suspended from missions. It still made him worry about her and what they were going to do, and he still wondered what exactly was causing her magic to malfunction. Lucy hadn't gone into any specifics and it had to be more than some other persons magic with the way his grandmother had wanted to carefully check her over last night. Yet Lucy had sworn to him that her life wasn't in danger, but a part of him still worried about the secrets and that one day whatever was wrong with her would take her away from him.

Laxus didn't have any more time to ponder about the blonde mage however because at that moment the front door of the guild slammed open admitting a frantic looking Natsu. Really only he, Mira, and Cana seemed to be calm as they stared at the fire dragon slayer. Considering that the three of them knew exactly what was going through Natsu's head.

"Luce is Luce is gone!" Natsu basically screamed looking frantic as Freed just looked at the blonde mage in Laxus's lap in confusion.

"Calm down flame brain, gihii," the iron slayer said his eyes looking mischievous. "Bunny girl's sleeping over there on Sparky's lap, gihii."

* * *

When I woke up it was too the guild suddenly letting out a loud collective "Ehh!" making me jump up and stare around. It was only then that I realized that I had once again been sleeping in Laxus's arms and that the entire guild was looking at us in confusion and that Natsu was spluttering as he stared at us. Making me realize Natsu had probably came in here screaming I was missing or something along those lines until someone brought his attention towards Laxus and I.

Looking into Laxus's eyes I wondered why he hadn't let me out of his arms rather instead his arms had seemed to tighten around me when I had jumped up in confusion. As I tried to maneuver myself out of his arms I realized that there was something draped over me, and lifting my arm up I felt my face turning pure red as I realized that Laxus's precious jacket was draped over me. Which is really really strange considering that as far as I've figured Laxus's jacket means just as much to him as Natsu's scarf means to Natsu meaning that neither of them would ever give it to just anybody.

"Yes," Natsu suddenly screamed making the entire guild turn to look at him in confusion. "Gajeel you owe me a month of food money," he said smirking as he stared at us. Natsu seems to have gone completely insane.

"No way Salamander this is not proof, gihii," Gajeel told him glaring back getting everyone's attention off of Laxus and I who had finally allowed me to crawl out of his lap and sit beside him. Then again his arm was draped behind my back and he was forcing me to lean against him. Really I was certain that the way he was acting had to look suspicious to the rest of the guild.

"It so is, look at the way she was... Ow what the heck was that for," he broke off as a spark bounced off of him courtesy of Laxus. Which is really odd because I don't see how Natsu and Gajeel's weird bet would be bothering Laxus.

"Shut up Natsu. Now that the idiot knows Blondie is fine and can tell the rest of their team Blondie and I can go get some paper work done," he said it gruffly making it seem like he didn't care. He didn't even give me time to say bye to everyone before he practically lifted me up in his arms and carried me up to his office. Only stopping to give a slight piece of paper to Mira, "make this for Blondie Porlyusica said it can help her condition."

Then we just left the dumbfounded guild down stairs. I wondered if any of them had even noticed the fact that I was still wearing Laxus's coat. The coat that Laxus hadn't even once tried to take back from me not that I really minded. His coat was really warm and smelled just like him, it was keeping my stomach from rolling like it had been doing since early this morning. Geez this pregnancy is trying to make me as weird as Juvia enjoying something that smells like him.

Like always it really astounded me that Laxus had been able to get us out of that situation without people really saying anything to us. Even though it must have looked really bad for me to have been willingly sleeping in Laxus's arms, and most of the guild didn't even know about the attack. Although knowing Mira and Cana they are probably filling everyone in to make sure no one misunderstands the relationship between Laxus and I. I really want to ask Laxus why they don't seem to want us to get together, but I really don't want to ask him and have him realize that it matters to me. Because if it only matters to me and not to him it would really hurt me to hear him say it doesn't bother him at all.

"Everything is going to be fine Lucy," Laxus told me giving me a slight hug. He had probably smelt that I was upset, but he doesn't even realize it is because of him. Most likely he believes that I am upset only because of the fact that I was attacked last night.

Really how strange am I I'm more worried about how Laxus feels about me then the fact that I had been attacked last night by people who had somehow known that I was pregnant. Was it really the best decision for me not to tell anyone my condition especially considering that I was being targeted because of the baby? What if not telling anyone puts my baby's life in danger, but at the same time if I told them they would need to know exactly why my baby is a target? And I'm just not ready, if I will ever be, to tell Laxus that he's going to be a father. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore!


	7. Chapter 7: Worried Spirits

Chapter 7: Worried Spirits

As I stopped throwing up my entire breakfast I wondered how much longer I could hide getting sick from Laxus. It seemed that after Laxus had told Master what happened, and because no one knew why I had been attacked since I wasn't telling them, they had decided it was best for me to stay with Laxus. Since that had been decided I've been avoiding Freed because I'm embarrassed to explain to him why he never had to add me into the wards. Laxus is the one who started this mess so he can deal with whatever strange ideas his team have no doubt come up with by now.

I've been getting sick for the last two weeks in the morning, but as soon as I drink that drink Porlyusica gave the recipe for I'm fine. So it's only at home that I have to avoid Laxus, but with the nose of a dragon slayer it has been really difficult to hide the smell of vomit from him. Even after brushing my teeth three times the one morning he still smelt it, so I had to tell him that something had disagreed with my stomach the night before. Unfortunately that excuse can only be used so many times before people begin to get suspicious of it. I really would try making the drink myself, but the one time I had it had tasted like charcoal, so I've had to wait until I get to the guild every morning. The drink was full of vitamins I needed, but it also worked really well at keeping morning sickness at bay.

Really though other then the fact that I have to hide my morning sickness from Laxus I have really enjoyed living with him. Even though there have been a few very awkward mornings where I've somehow found myself in Laxus's bed. I'm unsure if Im sleep walking over to him during the night or if I've been having nightmares again that he's decided to take me to his room to sleep. There was always the option of asking Laxus how I keep ending up in his bed, but a part of me gets really embarrassed, and I've just decided to leave it alone. As soon as we both are out of bed we act like nothing even happened anyway and it's not like we've been caught so it doesn't really matter well other then the fact that it's screwing around with my heart.

Living with Laxus has also kept me from feeling lonely. Not being able to summon my celestial spirits really sucks, and I hate the fact that they have no idea what is going on with me. Or do they I really should have asked Aquarius when I was younger if spirits can tell why they aren't being summoned for a long time. Especially after being frozen for seven years I should have found out if they had known I was coming back, or if they had spent those years in misery not knowing when they would be able to be summoned again. Then again Aquarius had probably really enjoyed being able to be with Scorpio uninterrupted on dates for so long.

After the attack a couple of weeks back Laxus has rarely let me out of his sight. Luckily though after Mira and Cana had explained what had happened and that Laxus was the one who rescued me no one really put much stock into it. However I have noticed Gajeel and Natsu giving Laxus weird looks when they think no one else is looking. Almost like the two first gen slayers are teasing Laxus about something that they know of and that he doesn't being a second gen. I've also noticed that in the last couple of weeks that Gajeel has accepted that he lost the bet because he's been paying for Natsu's meals the past couple of days.

"Oi Lucy I need a shower, you probably look fine," Laxus's voice filtered through the bathroom door although his voice sounded a little strained. Another thing I've noticed about living with Laxus is that he has an obsession with having his showers in the morning leaving the bath to me at night. He is the only guy I've actually noticed in the guild who gets clean daily instead of only once a week. My now extra sensitive nose really appreciates it because even with Porlyusica's miracle drink it tends to be really hard to be around some of the guys without vomiting.

Usually I try to be out of the bathroom before he gets up, but when we sleep in the same bed most nights it is a little hard for me to wake up without waking him especially since I found out that Laxus is a big cuddler. Finally explaining to me why he never brings girls here or lets them spend the night because one night stand king Laxus probably doesn't want them to think that just because the tough guy is a cuddler that he is going to commit to them. Really it would be perfect blackmail to use against Laxus if it wasn't for the problem of explaining how I know this.

"Just give me another minute Laxus," I called back out to him trying to figure out a way to quickly expel the scent of vomit from the bathroom. Hiding my condition from Laxus would be a lot easier if he had two bathrooms in his place instead of one. Finally finding a bit of my floral perfume I splashed enough of it around my wrists to hide the scent from me and the bathroom.

Opening the door without watching where I was going I blushed as I ended up walking straight into a shirtless Laxus. No matter how many times I see him without a shirt it always gets to me and I'm pretty sure that his dragon senses have let him know that he turns me on at times. My hormones have been all over the place and half of the time I have to restrain myself from jumping his bones because of how much he's been teasing me. Heck with how awkward Laxus is around other people I'm not even sure if he is teasing me on purpose or is just acting the way he normally would in his home. It's not like I can right out tell him to wear a shirt all the time without showing him that it's more of a problem then I'm willing to deal with.

"Careful there Lucy," he told me his voice still sounding oddly strained as he held me at arm's length from him he stopped me from falling without pulling me closer which I was really grateful for. I already end up cuddled to his half naked form during the night I don't need to during the day as well.

As he let me go I wondered if the slowness of his arms leaving mine was to make sure I didn't fall again, or if he was purposely lingering. Walking away from him, although I couldn't stop myself from turning back to look at him and admire his form, I had to admit that Laxus really was getting to me. If I'm lucky he only thinks its lust and nothing else, but I'm worried about how our friendship is going to survive if he finds out I have deeper feelings for him.

Shaking my head I decided to just finish getting ready for the day. Mira had stopped bugging me about my mystery man instead asking me questions about Laxus. Like is he treating me alright, or doing anything I don't like. Things like that, but she never asked me if I had feelings for him which I'm glad for because I don't need her figuring things out.

Lisanna has also been listening in on these conversations and always seems like she wants to say something, but she always holds herself back. Making me wonder what she wants to ask me, but always stops after she looks at her sister. Either she wants to tell me something Mira doesn't think I should know, or she wants to ask me something and isn't sure how Mira would respond. Either way it has been driving me absolutely bonkers trying to figure out what has Lisanna in such a tizzy.

The good thing about Mira having stopped interrogating me about my mystery man is that I can finally eat at the guild again without being afraid of being ambushed. Otherwise Laxus would have started worrying or wondering why I never eat anything until after I drink Porlyusica's drink. I really don't want to have to lie to him about anything even though I have been omitting a lot of things he should know. Yet if Laxus ever directly asks me about it there is no way I can lie to him, after all Celestial Mages don't lie to people. Not to mention that I don't want to lose Laxus's trust by telling him lies.

A while later after no more embarrassing instances Laxus and I were at the guild. Master's decree of me staying with Laxus until they know what's going on or the people targeting me are captured has made it easier to enter the guild. Now I don't have to worry about someone spreading rumors about us being together, or saying something to Laxus that makes him feel obligated for me.

Mira had made the both of us breakfast and my drink for me which Bisca has been looking at strangely the last few days. I'm almost certain that the guns magic mage knows that I'm pregnant, or at least suspects it because of the drink I have. Really I've been expecting Bisca to say something to me but she just sends me smiles anytime our eyes meet and doesn't go into anything more. If it had been any of our other guild mates and they suspected my condition I was certain that everyone would know. Perhaps I should have a talk with Bisca soon to find out why she hasn't asked me about it or told anyone what she obviously suspects. Or maybe she just thinks it's rude to ask me, everyone knows how sensitive I can be about my weight with Happy bugging me about it all the time, so she probably hasn't wanted to say anything in case she's wrong.

Right now even though I still go to Laxus's office we aren't really working on paperwork like everyone suspects. Even Freed thinks we are still swamped in paperwork and we've allowed them to think that so we can have a bit of peace. I think that the Raijinshuu might be bugging Laxus because he seems to be hiding in here now and sending me for food at lunch. Maybe I'm silly willingly spending more time with Laxus when I am always around him, but I enjoy our time together and enjoy being able to talk about anything that comes to mind without our guild mates interfering. Since they and the Master believe we are still swamped in paperwork it makes it so no one bugs us, and no one is suspicious of us being up here alone. Not that there is anything too be suspicious about since all we really do is swap mission stories and hold those types of conversations.

"Lucy-chan, sorry to bug you but you have a visitor," Mira said poking her head into the office.

I was just glad that for appearances sake we had both been hovering over what looked like paperwork, but was really Laxus just doodling an image of Freed after a mission that made him want to confess his feelings to a certain white haired mage. Apparently it had taken Laxus and the other two members of the Raijinshuu to stop Freed from marching into the guild and confessing to Mira. Laxus said that he wanted his team mates to be happy, but they were all certain that it was too early for Freed to admit his feelings especially considering that he had been under magics influence. Better for him to confess when he truly felt ready instead of being forced to.

"Thanks Mira-san," I told her with a smile. Turning my eyes over to Laxus I smiled even brighter as I saw the look in his eyes it was obvious he wanted to show Mira his picture of a blushing Freed, but that he wasn't going to since it would seem odd that we were goofing off instead of doing the work we supposedly still had to do. "I'll be back in a little bit Laxus," I said it like we still had a lot of work to do, but really I just wanted to hear more funny stories.

"Take all the time you need Blondie you've earned a break," he told me gruffly. Making me turn back around to see Mira once again glaring at Laxus I really need to figure out what the heck her problem is. Laxus shouldn't feel nervous being around me because of Mira acting strangely and I don't want Laxus to end our friendship because of Mira warning him away from me. Or maybe the way Mira and Cana have been acting about him being near me is the reason he's kept our friendship a secret, because those two for some reason had told him before to stay away from me.

It was only when I had followed Mira out of the office that I had realized my mistake. I had called Laxus by his name without honorifics without him saying anything to reprimand me for it. Although it did seem that Mira tended to not pay attention to me when she was glaring at Laxus, so at least she didn't realize that I hadn't called him Sparky. It was only him calling me Blondie and acting gruff that made me remember that we weren't supposed to act like friends in front of other people. Seeing each other as much as we are now though is making it harder to remember the rules since we don't really have time apart from each other.

Looking around the guild hall it didn't really take me long to figure out who was here to see me, although it seems that Natsu and Gajeel have their own visitors as well. It surprised me just how often Sting and Rogue will come over to see Natsu and Gajeel especially considering that Sting is now Sabertooth's Master. Yukino was with them looking around probably wondering where I am since I'm usually not seen far from Natsu, or at least I didn't use to be. I wonder if people think that it's weird how I'm now around Laxus so much and rarely see Natsu, or maybe they think he's just leaving me to work so he can spend time with his girlfriend.

Although as I watched the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth from the second floor I realized how tense they seemed and how Sting's eyes didn't seem to leave Yukino. I could tell that at least for them it wasn't the social visit I was expecting and I wondered what dragon related news they would have to share with the other slayers. Especially since they also seemed to be keeping an eye on Kinana and Lisanna as they greeted everyone it made me worry about why exactly they were here. Even Yukino seemed a little worried as well, although not to the scale that the other two were.

"Lucy-sama I'm so glad to see you safe," Yukino's voice rang out as she gave me a quick hug something very unusual for the younger mage.

"Why wouldn't Lu-chan be safe Yukino-san?" Levy asked her eyes turning to me with worry as Gajeel glared at Yukino for upsetting her.

Considering that Yukino was staring at the key ring on my hip I realized exactly why Yukino at least was here. I had been wondering just this morning how my spirits would be reacting to me not summoning them. Obviously they must have talked to one of Yukino's spirits and asked her to check in on me for them to make sure I was alright, and probably to demand an explanation as to why I hadn't summoned them and why they couldn't come through the gate on their own.

Even though Yukino could see I was fine I could still sense that she was worried even if she was hiding her worry deeply enough that only the other slayers seemed to be paying attention. Making me wonder just what sort of reasons my spirits had come up with about why I had suddenly stopped summoning all of them. The only ones who I could even figure out there responses for were Virgo and Loke both probably thinking I was punishing them for some strange reason or another.

"Um Lucy-sama's Celestial Spirits asked mine to get me to check up on Lucy-sama since she hasn't summoned them in so long. They are also very concerned since they cannot come through the gate on their own. Although Virgo-sama seems to think it is some sort of punishment. Capricorn-sama is very worried though and begged for me to come ask you a question Lucy-sama," Yukino said looking around like she was afraid of something.

Although by the very worried look on her face I wondered if Capricorn had used the word curse. Did Yukino know that my family line was cursed was that why she seemed to be so concerned? I wouldn't find it odd if Capricorn thought it was the curse acting up considering that my mother was unable to summon them in the end. Maybe he believes that I have been hiding it from him that the curse had activated in me as well. Did he believe that I was dying and is that why he was more worried than the rest of my spirits?

"What question would that be Yukino-chan?" Mira asked staring at me with concern in her eyes. My guild mates still worried about me constantly since they had found out that I couldn't use my magic, and were worried about the cause as well. Although they didn't show it since I wasn't acting worried about it.

"He um he uh wanted to know um if Lucy-sama has uh been affected by the thing that uh took Layla-sama's life," she said her eyes down casted as she stuttered out the question. I let out a breath of relief realizing that Capricorn hadn't used the word curse, so that I wouldn't have to explain about my family. Plus with my mother having changed her name it made it less likely for my grandmother to hear and realize who I am.

Although by the wide eyes around me and the tears in some of them I could see that they were fighting to not ask me if I was dying. Natsu looked like he wanted to break something as they all waited for me to confirm or deny what Capricorn was asking. I was just glad that no one asked me what had taken my mother's life since I really didn't know how to explain it to them without lying and without alluding to a curse.

"Yukino-san can you summon one of your spirits any will do, I want Capricorn to know right away that I am in perfect health. I just can't summon my spirits for a while, but I will as soon as I am able," I told her taking her hand in mine and staring her deep in her eyes. "I promise you as a Celestial Mage that the condition affecting my magic right now has a very low chance of killing me."

I wished I could tell her that I wouldn't die, but sometimes in childbirth it is inevitable. There was no way I could lie to her, but I wanted her to know it is very low. Although by the gasps around me I realized what I had said to reassure her had made my guild mates worry. With how worried they are it won't be much longer before I will have to tell them the truth, although I still don't want to have to be questioned about the father. Especially if they ask me if I love him since I'm still not one hundred percent certain if Laxus remembers or not, and at the same time I don't want him thinking I am in love with someone else.

"Open gate of the Keen eyes, Lynx," Yukino called out pulling out a silver key I had never seen before. Appearing in front of her was a man whose eyes seemed bigger then humanly possible and he had lynx paws for feet with matching tail and ears. His hair was a tawny color with his eyes being a slightly darker shade.

"Yes Yukino-sama?" the man asked bowing down deeply although I could see his eyes following everyone around. I wondered if he was supposed to be some sort of spying key since he was called the gate of the Keen eyes.

"I can't summon the others today, so would you be able to take back a message to Lucy-sama's spirits. Telling them that she is fine and just can't summon them for a while, is there anything else you need added Lucy-sama?"

"Um yes. Would you also be able to tell them not to worry and that I will explain everything to them when I can. Also tell Loke that I'm under Sparky's protection for the time being until I can use my magic again, so not to worry about if I'm protected or not. Oh and tell them I'm only working in the guild for now and not taking any missions, and that I miss them all. Thank you Lynx," I told him with a smile.

"Of course Lucy-sama I will make sure your spirits are well informed. Is that everything Yukino-sama?"

"Yes you can go home now," she told him with a smile. It was nice seeing Yukino interact with her spirits showing me that there was another celestial mage who deeply cared about her keys like I did.

Turning around I was a little shocked to see Natsu and Gajeel looking at me with amused looks. I wonder why they would be amused because of my conversation with Yukino's spirit. Those two have been acting really strange lately and it's really getting on my nerves, and I'm certain that it all has something to do with their bet. Glaring at them I smirked as they jumped up and did the Happy impression it always amused me that I could be just as scary as Erza when I wanted to be.

"Thank you for that Yukino-chan, I was worrying about my spirits earlier, but I guess my brain is a little fried at the moment because I didn't even think of asking you to send them a message," I told the other mage. Her timing really was great for me, although I could still tell that Natsu and the other slayers were acting a bit off. I almost expected Cobra to come through the door at that moment to check on Kinana considering that they were keeping close eyes on all of the girls who were mated to dragon slayers.

"Oi Luce do you think Laxus would mind us talking is his office. We need to have a slayer meeting without being overheard," Natsu interrupted before I could start on a normal visit with Yukino.

Looking into the four slayers eyes I wondered what exactly they needed to discuss with Laxus. Maybe something that Laxus needs to learn that as a second generation slayer he wasn't taught like the others. Although it's a little odd I know Wendy is off on a mission right now so shouldn't they be waiting for Wendy to come back before they have this meeting?

"I don't see him minding, but what about Wendy?" I asked watching as their faces seemed to pale slightly.

"Just trust me Luce this has nothing to do with Wendy right now," Natsu told me before waving to the other slayers. What could have all four of them so worried and why wouldn't Wendy be a part of it?


	8. Chapter 8: Dragon Slayers Suspicions

Chapter 8: Dragon Slayer Suspicions

Laxus was wondering just who had come to see Blondie that was keeping her downstairs for so long. A part of him was worried that she was with another guy. Even though they had been spending so much time together lately he still had no idea if the buxom blonde had feelings for him. Sure he knew that there was times that she was obviously lusting over him, which is why he walked around without a shirt so often, but lust didn't mean that she actually felt something for him.

No matter how difficult it was for him to do Laxus was being careful to keep by his word to the demon. There was no way that he was going to tell Lucy how he felt unless if she had showed herself inclined to him in some way or if she started everything. A part of him was worried though that his Blondie was only lusting after him, and that even if she did make a move that she would only want a physical relationship.

He wished he could talk to a girl and get her take on things between him and Lucy, but he was afraid of talking to the wrong person. Ever didn't really spend much time with Lucy so it wasn't like he could ask her, and Erza got embarrassed anytime feelings were brought up so she wasn't any help either. Cana or Mira would have been the perfect two to help him except for the fact that because of his mess up back when Phantom Lord attacked he was certain those two would never help him. They were too protective over their younger friend which was a good thing, but bad for him because he honestly liked her. Yet he didn't want to tell those two the depths of his feelings and have them still refuse to help him get the girl.

"Oi Laxus we need to talk," Natsu yelled barging into his office. It was also quite odd because of the fact that the pink haired pyro maniac shouldn't be able to get into his office. He would have kicked him out, but the other three that came in with him had such serious looks on their faces that Laxus didn't think that was the right thing to do.

"What do you want Natsu?" he growled hoping they wouldn't be here for long because he wanted Lucy to come back up, although she was probably still busy with her guest.

Not to mention he wasn't really in the mood for being around the pyro or the metal head considering the way they acted around him lately. He knew the two had made a bet about him and Lucy that Natsu had won and he was really curious about what it was. However he couldn't ask them without showing them that he cared about Lucy, and he didn't need that information in their hands. Natsu might actually try to kill him for going after his best friend.

Instead of replying the Master of that stupid Sabertooth guild handed over a pile of paperwork to Laxus. He still hated the stupid guild for what they had done to Lucy during the games, and hated when they were here and she never seemed to mind. What was it about Lucy that made her forgive those who had hurt her the worst? Even the metal head had harmed her and yet she had become friends with him. She had even accepted him back after what he had done at Fantasia and he still didn't quite understand how her heart was so big.

Realizing that the dragon slayers in front of him were waiting impatiently Laxus began to scan the papers that were an obvious interrogation of a dark mage. The words that really stood out to him was that the interrogation was marked a week ago and was talking about a dragon slayer child. He didn't think that there were any dragons other then Acnologia left, so how was there a new dragon slayer? It showed that the dark mage had been trying to hunt down the new child, but it didn't really go into much detail. No name no physical description it didn't even have information about what type of magic the child used. Without even the basic facts what made the dark mage and its guild believe that there was another child raised by a dragon to exploit.

"I don't understand. They don't have any information about the child so why is it a big concern?" he asked leaning back into his chair. So far he really didn't see why they had needed to bug him for this.

"Laxus-san the reason they have no information about the child is because the child hasn't been born yet," the Sabertooth Master told him.

Looking into the worried eyes he realized that it meant one of these men was about to become a father, but before they were told by their mate they found out that a dark guild already knew and was after the child. Or maybe since none of them seemed to be going on a rampage just yet it had just been a seer telling the dark guild and the child hadn't even been conceived yet. However either way an innocent child was being targeted for what their parent was and Laxus wouldn't take that sitting down.

"So what are we going to do about it?" he asked. Obviously they would have to keep an eye on the girls to figure out which one was pregnant or would become pregnant. Yet until they figured that out they would have to make sure they had defense procedures in place to make sure that the dark guild didn't just kidnap all of the girls.

"For the moment we are just going to have to make sure the girls don't leave our sights. The problem though is that shrimp stays in Fairy Hills and I won't be able to protect her there. Not that shrimp and I have taken steps that could lead to her becoming pregnant. Shrimp wants to wait for marriage and I'm not ready for that yet. Gihii," metal head explained.

"Perhaps we should ask Mirajane-san and Erza-san to keep an eye on her, although I guess Mirajane-san will be busy with Lisanna-san," the shadow slayer said turning towards Natsu and Gajeel.

Laxus didn't really understand what this had to do with him though, or Rogue really other than them helping to protect the other slayers mates. The other slayers were already in relationships with their mates, and he didn't even know if his mate had romantic feelings for him. As far as he was concerned he couldn't tell her she was his mate until he was certain of her feelings because otherwise she would feel obligated to be with him. Considering with her best friend being a dragon slayer she knew just how important a dragon's mate was to them. Heck he had to keep having meaningless one night stands to control the lust he felt for his little mate, although with her now living with him he hadn't in a while. It just hadn't felt right him leaving her alone so that he could fight off his lust for her.

He was also wondering why the poison slayer hadn't been contacted. If someone was going after the future child of one of the slayers he didn't understand why he was left out of it. Or maybe they thought that since Kinana was a part of Fairy Tail that they would be able to protect her. Then again it could also be that they hadn't been able to contact Crime Sorcière to inform him about the threat to his mate. Laxus really didn't even understand how the poison slayer could stay away from his mate as long as he does, or maybe they haven't finished the bond making it easier for him to stay away.

"Luce will be fine since she is already living with Laxus," Natsu suddenly said making Laxus jolt up and stare at the stupid pyro.

"What the hell do you mean by that pyro?" he stopped himself from shouting only because he didn't want Lucy running up here. Especially not how Natsu was talking about her. Natsu had Lisanna why the hell should he care about Lucy.

"Oh come off it Sparky, Salamander and I figured it out a couple weeks back when she was sleeping in your lap. Bunny Girls your mate, right? Gihii," the stupid metal head said with a smirk.

Glaring at the stupid slayers of his guild and trying to avoid the slack jawed looks of the Saber idiots Laxus wondered what he should be doing. Should he deny that Lucy was his mate and make the two look like idiots, or should he explain to them why he was waiting? He was certain that metal head at least would understand why he wanted to be certain she felt something for him first, especially considering how his relationship with the bookworm had started. Yet he wasn't sure if the pyro would be able to keep his secret and not going blabbing it to Lucy. She deserved to be able to choose who she wants to be with, not be forced to be his because of the lacrima his stupid father had forced into his skull.

"Actually now that I think about it, isn't it a little strange?" Natsu asked tilting his head to the side as he got a confused look on his face. At least it got the other slayers off of the topic of his mate.

"What's strange pyro?" he asked wondering what strange thoughts were going in the pyro's head. Especially since everyone knew that he wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer.

The look on Natsu's face told Laxus whatever he was thinking couldn't be good, but then again it is Natsu. Please just be one of those times that the pyro is just thinking of something random and thinks it connects to the current conversation. "Well Luce was attacked at her apartment a couple weeks ago, and then suddenly we learn of a threat to a dragon slayers mate and unborn child. It just seems really suspicious doesn't it?"

Laxus stared at Natsu in shock this was the first time he had actually heard Natsu say anything even remotely smart. Perhaps his white haired mate and his friendship with Lucy was finally rubbing off on him. Yet Laxus wished that Natsu had never said it because it could mean that Lucy was already in danger, but if she knew why she was in danger why wasn't she telling them. Maybe Lucy was only attacked because they still thought what most of Fiore did, that she and Natsu would end up together. Other then Natsu it's not like they could romantically link her to another slayer, unless if they had been spying on them and seen Lucy visit him often.

As the emotions flitted across Laxus's face the other Fairy Tail slayers also thought about how weird Lucy had been acting lately. Neither of them had smelled blood on her in a while like they usually did once a month with the other girls. Was it possible that she was pregnant already? But then again wouldn't Laxus look suspicious if it was possible that Lucy could be carrying his child. Not to mention the weird drink she had been having every morning instead of her usual milkshake that she had switched a while back to a smoothie. Lucy was just being really strange.

* * *

I was really enjoying meeting with Yukino and being able to talk to her about her new keys. I hadn't even known that she had contracts with keys other than the other two zodiac and the thirteenth gate, so it was nice learning about the other ones she has found. My eyes were constantly drifting back in the direction of Laxus's office though wondering what exactly the five dragon slayers could be discussing that was so important. Something told me that Yukino hadn't only been brought along to check on me for my spirits.

After having been constantly in Laxus's presence the last couple of weeks it feel really strange to not be around him. It's odd I went from avoiding being around him because I was embarrassed after we slept together to wanting to be around him all the time. Really I just want to be able to run into Laxus's office and throw myself in his arms because of this feeling of dread, but I know that will raise too many questions. Including why I felt so much dread which even I don't understand times like this is when I really need to talk to Crux.

"Lucy-sama are you alright?" Yukino interrupted my inner thoughts giving me a concerned look. Mira was also looking at us her eyes calculating like they have been constantly since I had started working with Laxus.

"I don't know," I told her honestly deciding keeping my fears locked up wasn't good. "I just feel a very strong sense of foreboding."

Both of them gave me a very concerned look probably thinking I am just being overly sensitive since the slayers are having a secret meeting. Yet this feeling has a tingling sensation running down my lap making me feel like everything is going to change soon. I just hope that my child will survive whatever is coming, although I have to hold off the instinct to wrap my arms around my stomach. Too many things adding up will end up making my guild mates suspicious especially since Cana had basically broadcasted it to the guild that I had lost my virginity even if she didn't know who it was by. I'm certain her and Mira will go on a rampage if they ever end up finding out that my baby's father is Laxus.

It was as I was trying to meditate to try and figure out more about my uneasy feeling that it happened. The anklet on my left foot the one no one ever commented on even though I've never taken it off started to burn. My face went pale as I realized the ramifications that the anklet activating could have, and tried to make sure that Yukino and Mira didn't realize I was in pain. The more I tried to push the feeling down and ignore it however the more my anklet burned as the seal tried to break apart.

Then as suddenly as the seal started to flare up it stopped and I found an innocent little piece of paper sitting in my hand. Making me realize that someone that had to do with him if it hadn't been him himself had been in the guild. Been in the guild close enough to attack, but they had arrived and left without anyone other than me being the wiser. At least it calmed me down a bit though since the seal was acting up to their presence instead of it actually meaning what I had feared it meant.

"I'll be right back," I told the girls with a slight smile trying to act like nothing was wrong. I didn't want anyone around as I read the paper, so I made sure no one would even notice that I was holding something in my hand.

* * *

Upstairs in Laxus's office the three dragon slayers who had been on Tenroujima shifted in rage as they smelt a very familiar smell to the dark mage they had met on the island. Not even giving an explanation to the other two slayers the three of them found themselves rushing down stairs to make sure their guild mates were already. Laxus fearing that their guild was being held hostage or being destroyed by the darkest wizard in the world.

Instead when they got down there except for the lingering scent that led up to the bar and then turned around back outside nothing was out of place. Well other then the fact that Laxus couldn't see Lucy anywhere, but he could still smell her so he was praying that she was alright. Yet the strange thing was that none of their guildmates were acting strangely, so whoever or whatever had appeared had gone unnoticed by everyone except for the dragon slayers. What if his scent being in the guild meant that he was the one who had ordered the capture of the dragon slaying child?

Not even caring that it would seem weird Laxus found himself following Lucy's scent to outside of the guild washrooms. He could smell Lucy's confusion and anger, but he wasn't sure exactly why she was feeling that way unless if someone had said something to her. Yet there was no fear and no noises from inside so Laxus found himself content enough to wait outside of the ladies room for Lucy, not wanting to barge in there looking like a crazy person if she was fine.

* * *

As I ran into the bathroom I felt my composure breaking as I stared at the seemingly innocent piece of paper. I knew that it had to do with my maternal family otherwise it would have been sent in a normal way, not to mention the foreboding feeling I had gotten shortly before it arrived. The feeling was still there, but it wasn't as strong as it had been before the note arrived meaning that this seemingly meaningless note was at least a part of the reason I had felt so much dread.

Unfolding it my eyes widened as I read the familiar writing. Writing I had seen my mother often read, but when I was younger she had always told me that it was an old family friend. Instead I had gotten proof that my mother had been in correspondence with her father even though she had never even told me. Fear welled up in me making me wonder if my mother had fallen from the light to the dark before her untimely death.

 _Lucilla I am certain that you are confused as to what's been happening. Do remember child not to allow yourself to fall into the depths of despair. The twins you carry shall not carry the family legacy thanks to their father's blood. Do be careful though Lucilla there are certain people in the darkness who will do anything to get your children, and that's without them even knowing who you are._

 _You're Loving Grandfather_

Such a short and innocent note that had too many questions riding within it, and his warning had come a little late considering that I had already been attacked the once. I also noticed how he had made himself sound much older than he was, perhaps he had someone else write the letter and told them what needed to be included. Luckily unless if someone knew my grandfather's style of writing the letter would just seem like an innocent warning that a loving grandfather had sent to his beloved grandchild.

It seemed though that he was also warning me not to fall to the family curse or rather not to fall into the darkness. You would think with who he is that he would be encouraging me to fall into the darkness and for me to join him. Not giving me warnings that made it seem like he actually cared about me.

At least now I knew that I wasn't condemning my children to the same uncertain fate that I have. If it wasn't for the fact that I knew how resilient dragons could be against certain things I would doubt his word, but it seems likely that as long as Laxus is the father that my children will be able to live a normal life. Well as normal a life that they could live with their father being a dragon slayer, and hopefully they would be future Fairy Tail mages.

Now though I'm going to have to have a talk with Porlyusica again to see if she can check if I'm having twins. It seems a little odd that he would specify my twins when I haven't even checked to see if I'm having more than one child. At least I know that my children will never grow up lonely like I had to if we ever did end up needing to leave Fairy Tail, although I hope that that eventuality never comes to pass.

Shoving the letter into my key pouch I wondered what I should do about it. Destroying it might mean that I later forget the words of warning, and yet keeping it would be admitting I was pregnant. Not to mention that it would make my guild mates suspicious as to why I was being warned not to fall to the depths of despair.

Walking out of the bathroom I hoped that for now the letter would remain safe where it was. Not thinking that anyone would be right outside of the bathroom door I hadn't even bothered to lift my head up and I found myself once again crashing into a familiar chest. Although this time unlike this morning he pulled me into him instead of letting me go. Turning my head up to look at him I was a little surprised to see the worry in his eyes, and wondered once again what the dragon slayers needed to talk about. Especially since it seems to be whatever they spoke of that has made Laxus more touchy feely then he usually is during the day.

"Laxus is everything ok?" I asked him reaching my hand up to turn his face more towards me. A part of my wanted to pull him closer and tug his lips down to my own, but I resisted it knowing that at this moment it would just complicate things further. I still have no idea how Laxus feels about me, and I don't want to end up making a fool out of myself in front of him especially since I am stuck living with him until my magic works again. Meaning I can't leave him until after the twins are born, and by them I'm unsure of whether I will have cracked or not and told him how I truly feel.

"Just dragon slayer business nothing for you to worry about Lucy," he told me gently as he pulled his face away from my hand. Although the look in his eyes told me there was a lot more to it then he was letting on.

As I followed Laxus back to the front hall of the guild I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. It was weird and I wasn't sure if it was someone associated with my _oh so loving grandfather,_ or just one of my guild mates for whatever reason. No matter where I looked I couldn't find anyone looking at me and even if they were looking in my general direction I didn't have the feeling that they were the ones staring at me.

* * *

What Lucy didn't know though was at that moment the other dragon slayers were all keeping an eye on her. Natsu having filled in the other two on the weird way she had been acting lately. Yet they weren't even sure if she was the one they should be watching especially since Laxus had never said anything about sleeping with her. His guild mates though knew how much he could drink at a time and knew he had blackouts once in a while even if he wouldn't admit to it. Until they were a hundred percent sure Lucy wasn't pregnant they would be keeping a very close eye on her.

* * *

"Lucy-chan are you alright you left so suddenly?" Mira asked as I sat back down Laxus still hovering by my shoulder.

"Yeah, nature called," I told her with a laugh hoping that Laxus wouldn't smell the lie.

Rubbing my ankle slightly without really paying attention I was a little shocked when Laxus grabbed my foot and was looking at it carefully. I was going to pull my foot away until I heard him and Mira gasp and followed their line of sight to the dark red burn mark on my foot. Their eyes were filled with worry and concern, and really if I had found a strange burn mark on a guild mate I would be just as worried.

"Lucy what the hell happened to your ankle?" Laxus asked his eyes filling with lightning as he gently held my foot in his hand. Mira was glaring at him almost like she was blaming him for what happened.

"Um it's a burn," I said dumbly trying to figure out a good cover story that would explain it without me actually lying to them.

"We can see that Lucy-chan, but how did it happen? Did Laxus do something to you?" she asked in her motherly tone. Really it's only with me that she seems to think Laxus is some sort of weird pervert or out to hurt me.

Glaring up at her I stopped myself from screaming my answer and resorted to hissing it. "No! Laxus isn't the type of person who would do something like that. I really don't know what your problem is with Laxus Mira-san, but please stop dragging me into it. I promise you even without my magic I can handle myself quite well, and if Laxus did something I didn't like he would know it right away. You are supposed to be our Nakama so I would appreciate it if you stop acting like he is a pariah. What more does he have to do to prove to you that he's changed and truly wants to be a true member of our guild now?"

I didn't even give her the time to respond I was so angry at her. So instead I just grabbed Laxus's hand and dragged him back up to the office. Only looking back the once to send an angry glare at the stone shelled Mirajane who looked like she would crack if someone did so much as poke her. Hopefully my response will get it so that she stops attacking Laxus's character in the way she has been the last little while.

"You didn't have to do that Lucy," Laxus told me once we were back in his office and my anger had died down a bit.

Turning to look at him I smiled at him. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he felt like he deserved for some people to still doubt him. Yet he had done so much trying to prove he has changed, especially allowing me to invade his privacy to make sure that I am safe. He wasn't the Laxus I had first met when I had joined Fairy Tail and I was glad because he was finally stepping out of his grandfather's shadow. He had done something that I don't even have the courage to do because I am too afraid to even admit to anyone who my maternal grandparents are.

"Yeah I did Laxus, I really did."


	9. Chapter 9: The Article

Chapter 9: The Article

Things have been quite quiet in the guild lately. It seems instead of actually caring about fighting that Natsu and Gajeel have been more aware of their surroundings lately. Both of them seem to be unable to stay away from their mates, much too Team Shadow Gear's dismay because Gajeel is always inviting himself to go on the missions Levy's going on. The weird part about that though is the fact that Gajeel rarely ever takes any payment allowing it to be split between the actual team. I'm certain it has something to do with why all the dragon slayers have been tense lately with Wendy being the only exception.

Even Laxus won't allow me out of his sight, and I had thought before that I was around him too much. No matter who I'm talking to in the guild Laxus is always nearby and he hasn't gone on a mission in a while. Despite the fact that the Raijinshuu has definitely asked him to go on a mission with them, and he doesn't even allow me to pay him any rent. It seems the only time I'm out of Laxus's sight is when I'm talking with Levy or Lisanna and then the person watching me is one of the other slayers. It's driving me absolutely bonkers.

I've also been bored this morning because I've been waiting to read the newest edition of Sorcerer's Weekly, but I sort of forgot to renew my subscription with Laxus's address as my new one, and Laxus doesn't get the magazine. So far it seems no one's gotten it though because the shipment is late because otherwise I would have gotten one off of Mira.

"Lucy-san we want to talk with you if you aren't busy," the voice of the very mage I had been trying hard to avoid told me. Turning around trying to keep my nervousness in check knowing that the dragon slayers would sense it I gave a slight smile to the Raijinshuu's leader and his team behind him.

Looking into their faces I tried to determine why they would suddenly seek me out. Had they perhaps realized I was trying to avoid them and decided the best part was to ask to talk to me in front of other people, so that it would seem weird if I refused? Or maybe they had finally wanted to ask me just what was going on between me and their Laxus. Evergreen looked bored but a little curious, Bickslow's face was mostly covered so I couldn't tell his emotions, and Freed was looking at me like he was expecting me to bolt. Meaning he at least had realized that I had been trying my hardest to not talk to them.

"Um sure I guess, what's up?" I asked him trying to act like there was nothing wrong with talking to them. Like there wasn't the chance that they were here to warn me away from Laxus and tell me that I'm not good enough for him.

"We would rather talk to you in private if you don't mind," Evergreen told me or more like demanded.

"Uh I'm not really supposed to leave the guild," I told them trying to flounder for a way to get out of it. I really do not want to be alone with the team who practically worships Laxus.

I can tell that Mira is a little curious about why they are talking to me because her attention is completely focused on us even as she is cleaning up the bar as she goes along. Little miss gossip queen has been a little more careful about what she says to me in regards to Laxus lately, and by the very mischievous looks I've seen from her lately I wonder if she has realized how I feel about him. Could my defending him seem like something more then what Nakama would do for each other?

"That's fine Cosplayer-chan, Laxus-kun will definitely let us use his office to talk with you," Bickslow told me winking at me as his babies repeated cosplayer-chan over and over again.

I had to admit meeting in Laxus's office was smart of them and would make it so not even Laxus would know what they are saying to me, well unless if he demands for his team to allow him to stay which I really don't see happening. Laxus's office just like Master's have been sound proofed, although Master usually leaves his door open a crack so that he can hear people coming or going. It's why Laxus and I can talk normally when we are in his office because not even the dragon slayers can hear what is going on past the runes as long as the door is firmly shut. Instead of reassuring me that we wouldn't be heard it made me more nervous about what they were going to say to me.

"Laxus-sama may we please borrow your office to talk to Lucy-san?" Freed's voice drifted from across the room. I hadn't even realized that Freed had disappeared on us.

Laxus turned his head towards us with an interested look on his face and a slight grin when he clearly saw my uneasiness. Nice to know that he thinks his team wanting to ambush me is funny. I am so going to make him feel uneasy or something when he is least expecting it to get him back for basically laughing at me. Glaring at him I got mad when his grin seemed to get even closer and I could hear him give a usual grunt to answer Freed, clearly agreeing for us to use his office without supervision.

Looking between the three mages I wished the ground would just open up and swallow me whole. It's sort of funny that I can go face to face with a dark guild and not show them my fear, but something as simple as the man I'm in love has a group of bodyguards who want to privately talk to me scare me. At least they didn't seem aware that I was afraid of them though because I really couldn't explain it to them after all they knew I had forgiven them long ago for Fantasia, so the only logical conclusion for them would be realizing how I feel about Laxus.

Evergreen it seemed realized I wanted to bolt because she had grabbed my elbow and started to drag me up towards Laxus's office. Bickslow and Freed following us, but I felt like I was boxed in by them. Turning my head towards the guild to try and find someone to help me I could see Gajeel laughing at me as well, and he was keeping Levy-chan occupied so she wouldn't help me. My team would have been my next bet, but Natsu just gave a cheery wave and turned his attention back to his mate. Useless the lot of them sure if I'm in trouble where I can be physically hurt they will help me, but not when I'm being dragged away by guild mates.

Soon enough we had made it all the way to Laxus's office and when the boys closed the door behind us it felt like the clicking sound was signifying my doom. Tearing my arm out of Evergreen's grasp I stole the chair behind Laxus's desk hoping that it would keep at least a little distance between the three of us.

"Oi Cosplayer-chan why do you seem so nervous?" Bickslow asked his babies repeating, "nervous, nervous," behind him.

Before I could respond or really even think of a response Freed started talking, "perhaps Lucy-san fears our reputation considering that she is living with Laxus-sama at the moment."

Blushing deeply at his words and the way he said it made it seem like Laxus and I were in a relationship. If only that was true though I could die a happy woman really if Freed is acting so calmly it must mean he doesn't think I'm a threat to his relationship with Laxus, even if everyone knows that Freed is head over heels for Mirajane.

"Freed-san please don't say it like that, anyone who doesn't know the situation would misunderstand. Then again I don't see how anyone would think that L... Sparky would ever go after me like that after all he goes for strong women, but you know how the gossip is," I told him flitting my eyes away from him even as I felt the pain deep in my heart. Saying those words out loud, to the people who had known Laxus for a lot longer than I had made everything seem even more real, and reminded me that Laxus and I were in two very different classes. I just hoped that they hadn't heard my stumble with his name.

My attention was brought back to them however when Bickslow slammed his hand down on Laxus's desk making me turn to look at him with wide eyes. I had never seen Bickslow look so angry before and it was actually pretty terrifying. Just like everyone else he has to agree that Laxus and I just don't suit each other, and he was angry that I had even implied that Laxus could be mistaken for liking something like me.

"Cosplayer-chan never talk about yourself like that again. A weak woman wouldn't have been able to beat me in Fantasia, or help Cana-chan beat Freed and I during the S-Class games. She definitely wouldn't have been able to summon two zodiac spirits at once and still have enough magic left over to do that spell you used, and you would have been able to use it if Raven Tail hadn't cheated. Not to mention that a weak woman wouldn't have been able to help keep Natsu and Gray inline the way you do. Laxus would be lucky if someone mistook you two for having a relationship," he told me and he must have been really angry because his babies didn't even copy him like they tended to.

Locking my eyes with Bickslow and the other two I was shocked. I had certainly not expected Bickslow to be angry at me for implying that I was weak. Sure I expected that sort of reaction from my own team if they heard me say something like that, but Bickslow and I rarely ever talked so it was shocking. Yet by the looks on Evergreen's and Freed's faces they completely agreed with him. I know that I am strong in my own way, but I'm still certainly not the type of woman Laxus would go after, so I think he only said Laxus was lucky to be nice. Laxus could have his pick of any female in all of Fiore, so why would he settle for me?

"Um why don't we talk about whatever it is you guys need to talk with me about," I said nervously. I really didn't need them to try and convince me more because they would just make me hope that Laxus could actually see me that way one day.

The glances the Raijinshuu shared told me that they knew exactly what I was doing, but they didn't argue with it to my relief. It is a little weird that Laxus's bodyguards would be trying so hard to reassure me that I am strong, especially with the context of why they think I don't believe it. I just meant to imply to them that I'm not really Laxus's type and they took it a little deeper then I had intended.

Freed turned to look at me obviously deciding that he would start it off, "well Lucy-san with you having to stay with Laxus-sama for your protection we thought it would be nice to get to know you better. It would be a little strange for all of us if we came to visit Laxus-sama and the relationship between us was strained."

I had to admit Freed was right, but I didn't actually want to get close to Laxus's team. Not because I held any resentment to any of them or anything like that, what I knew of them showed that they were loyal to a fault and very kind. Yet Freed especially made me nervous because of how smart he was. My own team was too dense to pick up on underlying attraction, and apparently the whole guild was as well not realizing that the original fights between Laxus and I had been sexual tension. Freed though would certainly be able to pick it up if he knew me better like they were planning, Evergreen might as well considering that she isn't as dense as Erza. Really there are so many people who never seemed to pick up on it before, but should have.

Before I could think of an answer to him though that would help me out as well I felt the ground shaking under me. Now logically I should have been worried about someone attacking the guild, but you don't live in Fairy Tail for long before you recognize the tremors that come from Master's anger. I wonder what poor fool has set Master off this time and what exactly they could have done to get him this angry.

"LAXUS," his voice called out making me jump and turn to the Raijinshuu with wide eyes. Not even giving them a chance to respond I found myself stumbling out of Laxus's chair and running the short way to Master Makarov's office. I had no idea why I was doing it, or rather I was afraid that if Master was mad at Laxus that he would exile Laxus from the guild once again and I just don't want to lose Laxus especially not now.

Yet at Master's door I found myself standing there wondering what I should do. It's not like I could just barge into the Master's office after he angrily called for Laxus without it seeming really weird. The Raijinshuu is probably already suspicious about why I had left so suddenly. Leaning against the wall I watched a very confused looking Laxus heading up to his grandfather's office, the look he gave me telling me that he had absolutely no idea what he could have done to set his grandfather off. Watching as Laxus walked into the room everything inside of me told me to follow him, but instead I just found myself sinking to the floor to wait for Laxus to come back out.

* * *

Laxus had been patiently waiting for his team to finish with his mate when he had felt his grandfather's anger. Looking around the guild he had wondered what poor fool had set his grandfather off this time, but didn't really care because he wanted to see Lucy again. Really what could his team want with her all of a sudden, and why talk to her where no one could hear their conversation? If they set her off in any way or upset her they were going to find out that they would have hell to pay.

"LAXUS," his grandfather's voice called out making him glance upwards in confusion. As far as he knew he hadn't done anything lately to set his grandfather off. Unless if he had found out that Laxus had found his mate and not told him, but he didn't see his grandfather being angry enough over that to send tremors throughout the guild.

Seeing the guild looking at him with wide eyes he decided it was best just to head up there now and get this over with. No point worrying about something he couldn't control without knowing exactly what he could have done that was so wrong. Walking up the stairs he was a little surprised to see Lucy standing beside his grandfather's office and tried to convey with his eyes that he had no idea what was going on. Walking into the office he hoped it didn't take too long because he wanted to see why Lucy had been waiting outside his grandfather's office after he had been angrily called up.

"What do you want Jiji?" he asked looking around the office hoping it would give him some clue to what was going on. All he could tell though was that his grandfather had been messing around again considering that an open Sorcerer's Weekly was on his desk.

"I want you to explain this!" the old man growled shoving the magazine he had been looking at into Laxus's arms. Waiting for Laxus to open it which he did with a sigh and then his eyes turned wide as he started to read the feature story.

 ** _A True Fairy Tale in the Guild of Fairy Tail_**

 ** _Story by Jason of Sorcerer Weekly_**

 ** _Cool cool cool it seems that the lovely guild of Fairy Tail has it's very own Fairy Tale happening under their very noses. This cool reporter wonders if the rest of the guild has any idea of what has been happening over the last year between two very special people. Lucy Heartfilia the cool and beautiful Celestial Maiden of Fairy Tail seems to have fallen head over heels in love, but not with the person everyone was expecting. No instead it seems that Heartfilia-san has had a secret relationship happening under the very noses of her precious guild with someone who other sources say she has never gotten along with. Is their animosity just a way to get their guild to leave them alone?_**

 ** _It's just so very cool a love story for the ages. According to her secret love's neighbor the two have been close enough in the last year that Heartfilia-san even has a key to his place. Said neighbor claims that he has never seen a cuter couple then the two and that they seem so deeply in love. Isn't it cool when you fall in love?_**

 ** _That's not the juiciest thing though apparently Heartfilia-san has now moved into said love's place, but when asked about why Heartfilia-san is now living with Laxus Dreyar. Yes The Laxus Dreyar grandson of Fairy Tail's Master Makarov Dreyar-sama, reporters were told it was for her own safety. Apparently Heartfilia-san had been attacked in her own apartment by unknown dark mages, and Laxus Dreyar saved her. Cool cool cool that her love saved her from such a terrible fate._**

 ** _Now usually Heartfilia-san would be able to hold her own against dark mages with the help of her trusty Celestial Spirits. Yet Heartfilia-san hasn't gone on any missions in quite a while, and this reporter found out that it's because Heartfilia-san's magic has been on the fritz since the last mission she took with Team Natsu (who now has the added member of Lisanna Strauss read page 7 for more details.) Cool cool cool this reporter senses something more than magic being affected by the mission they had went on, which has been classified by the Magic Council so not cool._**

 ** _The big question this curious reporter is asking is: is it possible for Heartfilia-san to be pregnant? Are the rumors of her and Laxus Dreyar true, and if so is he the potential father of Heartfilia-san's child. This curious reporter will have the answers to these questions next week after interviewing the lovely Heartfilia-san to find out if this is all true or just pure speculation because of her needing protection from Laxus Dreyar-kun. So Cool._**

Laxus looked at the story as his fists crumpled the sides of it. He hated the fact that reporters found it fun to make up stories without basing them on fact especially since the story was what he had been secretly wishing forever. Unfortunately he and Lucy weren't in a relationship, and it was highly unlikely he could have fathered her child unless if he had slept with her when he was drunk. Maybe he should have kept asking her more often even if they hadn't the first time she had brought him home drunk. Although now that he thought about it there had been that one night that he had woken up in his bed naked, and he had definitely smelt Lucy's scent in his house. He had just put it off though since she had acted normally the next day when she had went off on a mission with her team.

Taking his eyes off of the article in his hands he looked into the angry face of his grandfather wondering what he could say. The article was wrong in the sort of relationship he had with Lucy, but it was right about her having the key to his apartment before she had moved in and that they had been meeting up for over a year. Yet until he talked to Lucy and made sure that there was no chance she was pregnant and that they hadn't slept together well he was drunk, he couldn't actually deny why his grandfather was angry.

"I need to go talk to Lucy," he told his grandfather turning around to leave before his grandfather's giant arm grabbed him and dragged him back.

The glare his grandfather was giving him told him he should choose his next words wisely. "Are you telling me that this article is true?!" his grandfather demanded glaring at him with his magic radiating around him.

"Somewhat, but Lucy and I aren't in an actual relationship. We're friends however I can't deny that there is a chance we could have slept together well I was drunk," he told his grandfather sheepishly running a hand through his hair. He felt like a thirteen year old boy again getting the talk from his grandfather for the first time and being completely embarrassed.

"How is it that could have happened?" his grandfather was still obviously angry, but trying to keep his anger in check until he had all the facts.

"Look Lucy and I became friends over a year ago when she helped me get home after I had passed out drunk. I confronted her the next day about it after having smelt her in my apartment and the underlying scent of sex, but she blushingly told me she was a virgin and that nothing had happened. After that it kept happening and after the fourth time of her having to awkwardly dig through my pants for the key I gave her, her own copy. Then we slowly became friends and met up at least once a month for a meal, but we didn't tell anyone because we thought you would all think we were together and continued to act like we hated each other when in the guild."

He replied although by the answering glare on his grandfather's face Laxus was certain his grandfather knew he left things out. Like how he had started to fall in love with Lucy during that time, sure he had been attracted to her before that which is why he had actually been hoping they had slept together so he could ask her out. Yet as he got to know Lucy as herself he found himself falling in love with her and after a while he realized that she was his mate.

"Laxus," his grandfather began his face softening slightly, "do you love her?"

Turning his head away from his grandfather he could feel his cheeks flaming. Obviously his grandfather had seen something in his eyes or his face that had given away his true feelings for the spunky blonde. "Yeah I do, she's my mate Jiji."

The look his grandfather was giving him was comical his eyes all wide and his face flushed with excitement as he stared at Laxus. Then his face turned confused and he looked at Laxus with his head tilted to the side. Then he exploded again, "if she is your mate, why the hell aren't you two together?"

Flinching Laxus was glad that his grandfather's office was sound proof otherwise his little mate would know the truth. Not to mention that if there was any chance that she was pregnant that she might have run off after he had said he needed to talk to her. He wondered if she knew she was pregnant already, if she actually was, and if so why she was hiding it from him. Feeling a pain in his heart he wondered if maybe she didn't like him that way and felt like telling him that she was pregnant with his child would trap them together. Maybe she knew that he would demand they get married although more because he loved her and wanted a family with her then him wanting to do right by her.

"Because she's never shown that she loves me or even has any feelings for me Jiji. I know if she finds out that we are mates that she will feel obligated to be with me, and I want her to want to be with me because she loves me," he admitted his voice soft as he told someone how he really felt for the first time.

He knew that Lucy had wondered for a long time why he had never told his team about their friendship even if she never came out and asked him. Her team she couldn't tell because they were incapable of keeping secrets, but they both knew his team would do anything for him. That was sort of the problem though, they would do anything for him meaning if they found out how he felt about the blonde they might have tried to drag her own feelings out. Since he knew when he was around her without the front they held in front of the guild that his love for her was on his face, and apparently one of his neighbours had realized that as well.

"Laxus, go find Lucy. Show her the article since we can't really hide it and see how she reacts. If it's false ask her out and say you want to give it a chance, and if it's true then tell her that your mates. Heck have Natsu tell her if you think she won't believe you because then she will know that you love her since a dragon slayer can't recognize his mate until they are already in love," his grandfather told him softly before pushing him towards the door. Throwing the article to him at the last minute.

Before he left though Laxus remembered something that put his fears to rest something that Lucy had done when Lisanna asked if the guy who took her virginity was the one she had told Lisanna and flame brain about. If she had told other people she had feelings for him then it meant his little mate had been bottling up how she felt just like he had been. He wasn't going to take his grandfather's advice though he would use the mate card as a last resort he wanted her to believe his feelings without knowing his dragon side had chosen her. Wanted her to know just how much he loved her.

* * *

Hearing the door behind me open I lifted up my head smiling as Laxus came out of the room. He didn't look like he was in trouble although he did look like he had a lot on his mind. Jumping up to stand beside him I was a little surprised when he wrapped his arms around me and buried his head into my hair.

"Um Laxus," I squeaked confused at what he was doing.

"You smell so good," he whispered so lowly that I wasn't even sure if I had heard him correctly, but it still made me blush like crazy.

Pushing against him a little I felt my face turn even redder as he held me tighter against him for a moment before he let me go. I was going to ask him what was going on, but he shoved the Sorcerer Weekly into my face turning away from me and it almost looked like he was blushing. Looking at the article I was shocked to see a picture of Laxus and I under the heading A True Fairy Tale in the Guild of Fairy Tail. At first I had thought maybe the picture was what had him so embarrassed or us being linked together in that way, but after reading the article I felt myself going white as a sheet.

I had been expecting speculations about my relationship with Laxus once it became public that I was living with him, but I hadn't expected for anyone to realize my condition let alone Jason. Jason who had blatantly ignored me in the past but now he had found what he must believe to be a very juicy story and suddenly I was important enough to write about. Maybe Laxus does remember us sleeping together the night of the party though. Otherwise he wouldn't even think it's possible for me to be pregnant, or maybe he hadn't even read the article and just wanted to warn me about the rumours.

"So?" he asked looking me in the eye as I put the article down and tried to slow my heart.

"So what?" I asked trying to play dumb for a moment the fear taking over once again.

"Lucy," he growled at me his eyes flashing with irritation, "are you pregnant or not?"

Gulping I wondered if I would be able to run or not, but by the way he suddenly grabbed my hand I knew he had realized my intent. Glancing around I was glad to see that we were alone, but that didn't mean that Gajeel and Natsu weren't eavesdropping on our conversation.

"You remember us sleeping together then?" I asked instead trying to stall the unavoidable answer I would give him. My heart was breaking as I realized that now I would never know if Laxus truly loves me or if he will only stay with me for the babies.

Laxus's eyes flashed with something unrecognizable as his hand tightened slightly around my wrist, although not tight enough that it hurt. "No, but I knew it was a possibility that we could have. So you have feelings for me Lucy?"

It was then that I remembered that Laxus had been listening when I had been talking with the girls a while back. He would have heard me admit how I felt about the guy I had given my virginity to and considering that he hadn't asked me who the father of my babies was that meant that he didn't even think there was someone else I could have been with. My heart felt like it was going to stop now that Laxus knew how I felt about him.

Tugging my arm away from him I tried to run, but instead found myself wrapped up in Laxus's arms before he did something completely unexpected. Instead of teasing me about it like I thought he would I gasped as I felt Laxus's lips on mine. Our first kiss that didn't happened when he was drunk and it felt like sparks were going off inside of me. I felt like I could completely lose myself in that kiss before I remembered what we had been talking about and yanked my head away.

I tried to get out of his arms completely, but this time Laxus refused to let me go making me angry. "Damn it Laxus let me go!" I screamed at him wanting to run away from the humiliation I was feeling.

"Not a chance Lucy. I've been waiting too long to find out how you feel about me and now that I know you aren't going anywhere."

"Wait what?!" I asked him my eyes wide. He couldn't be implying what I think he is right. Because his words make it sound like he wanted me to have feelings for him.

"Stupid girl," he told me although his tone was affectionate, "I love you."

"No that's not possible. You're just saying that because I'm pregnant," it had to be that.

The wide eyed look he gave me and the whoop of joy reminded me that I hadn't confirmed it when he asked me. Why would he be acting like this before he even got the answer to his question? Although his face quickly turned serious again as he calmed down slightly.

"I've loved you for almost a year now Lucy and I will do anything to prove it to you," he said before gently kissing my forehead and walking away. My legs went weak as I watched him walk away I was so confused about everything and I wanted what he said to be true, but he was a dragon slayer and even if he thinks he loves me now that will dim when he meets his mate.


	10. Chapter 10: The Guild's Reaction

Chapter 10: The Guild's Reaction

Half an hour later I was still weakly clutching at the article in my hand and wondering what I was going to do. A very large part of me really wanted to believe Laxus's words, and a stubborn part thought that maybe it was possible that I was Laxus's mate. Yet the reasonable part of me argued with the other parts saying that Laxus would have told me if that was the case. After all what sane man or rather dragon slayer would leave that out when confessing to the girl he loves.

The guild was rowdy as ever and I was slightly afraid to go down stairs. Actually I'm quite surprised that no one has bothered confronting me with the Article yet, or going after Laxus to see if it's true. I wanted to run out of the guild and head back home, but that just meant that I'd be heading to Laxus's place and be surrounded by his things.

Taking a deep breath I reminded myself that I am Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail. I don't cower in fear of things instead I take them by stride. When Gajeel tortured me I didn't give in no matter how much it hurt, I didn't give into the darkness with Nirvana, and I defeated a member of Grimore Heart after he tried to crush my skull in. Even if I feel fear I face it head on and that's what gives me an inner strength.

Walking down the stairs I found my eyes automatically drawn to Laxus. He was sitting with the rest of his team, but they weren't giving me strange looks so I don't think he told them yet. It was almost like he felt my eyes on him though because his gaze met mine and he smiled brightly at me, but didn't make a move to come towards me. Laxus was clearly telling me that for now he would give me space, although I have no idea how long it will last.

"Lucy-chan it's horrible!" Mira called me bundling towards me her eyes locking on the paper and by the mad glint in her eyes I knew that she had already read it.

"Mira-san," I tried to protest knowing where she would be going with this.

"We'll have to call them right away and demand a retraction to that ridiculous story!" her eyes were alight with fire and I was a little surprised that she wasn't in her Satan Soul form.

Everyone's eyes were on us because of Mira's loud voice and I could see the pain in Laxus's eyes. The same pain I felt all the time when people seemed to think that the two of us weren't made to be a couple. It hurt, but I had been expecting people to act like this if they ever found out so it didn't really surprise me.

"Mira-san there won't be a retraction," my eyes were downcast as I tried to avoid the look of ridicule I was expecting.

"Of course you can get a retraction Lucy-chan this is just ridiculous making up rumors like this. I'm still debating on whether I should go down there and give Jason-kun a piece of my mind for making people think of you like this!"

Getting fed up I just shouted at her, "IT'S TRUE MIRA-SAN!"

"What?" she asked her eyes comically looking like they were about to pop out of her head. Then her eyes blazed and she transformed into her Satan Soul Halphas form as she ran towards Laxus, "LAXUS I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Everyone just turned towards her with wide eyes as she charged towards Laxus, none of them being brave enough to get into Mira's path. Laxus just looked at Mira with sad eyes like he had expected her to act this way which isn't really much of a stretch. I had seen and heard with my own ears what Mira thinks of Laxus and I being together. Yet even after berating her last time she hasn't seemed to realize that it isn't her job to hurt him, and that I had willingly been with him.

Not even thinking about it I ran in front of Mira putting my arms out to the side standing in front of Laxus. The gasps from our guild mates told me that they clearly thought I was suicidal to get in her way, but it worked considering that Mira stopped in her tracks. I guess it was just wishful thinking hoping that I could keep this on the down low with Laxus until we sorted everything out, especially considering the article.

"Lucy-chan move," Mira demanded glaring at me, but not coming any closer. It seems even in her anger that she has control enough to not want to hurt me or the babies I am carrying yet she seems to want to leave them fatherless.

"No!" I told her stomping my foot down and glaring at her. "This is why I didn't answer you guys when Cana confronted me about it because I knew you would act this way. I chose to go to him it was my choice and I could have stopped it at anytime it certainly wasn't the first time we got close to doing it, but it was the first time I was ready to give it to him. It is completely my decision on if I want to be with him or not and I'm not allowing you to hurt him because of that."

Cana looked like she was going to crash down on the floor as her eyes popped out of her head. The most shocking thing though was the grumbling people pulling out wads of jewels and handing them off to a laughing Natsu. No one else was paid money though meaning that Natsu was the only one who truly thought Laxus and I could become a couple. It actually stings to see just how many people are paying Natsu for being right about us.

"You promised Laxus, you promised you wouldn't lay a hand on her," Mira said switching tactics and glaring at him. Most people would be sweat dropping at this, but I had no idea how Laxus was reacting. It is sort of hard to see his face when I'm standing in front of him after all.

"No Demon I promised I wouldn't touch her unless if she wanted it to. God damn it why can't you understand that I love her!" he screamed I could feel the lightning tingling at my back, but it never actually hit me. Laxus's control was too strong for him to allow it to harm me even when I am right in front of him

The raw pain almost had me believeing that he was telling the truth, but I just can't allow myself to believe it. My heart is just too closed off and I am too afraid of love. I can't allow it to be true because that means that I have to stop pretending like he means nothing to me. Just like my father had been years ago I was too afraid to love him, and too afraid to let him love me. Wasn't it cruel to allow him to love me when the curse that plagues me can one day end up in my death, or end up with everyone I love needing to kill me. Laxus needs to let me go because I will only hurt him in the end.

Mira had a horrified face as she stared back and forth between Laxus and I. Denial was written across her face because she couldn't believe it either. After all he was Laxus Dreyar the biggest playboy in the guild unless if you include Loke it seemed impossible for him to love anyone.

It was only when Mira calmed down and hugged me tightly to her that I realized I was crying. To Mira she probably thought I was crying because of her fighting Laxus leaving her to stand down out of concern for me. What I was really crying about though was how I should have never become a member of Fairy Tail. In the end I would just end up breaking them when they lost me to the darkness. Mama was right being in a guild only brought you pain because you know that one day you have to let them all go.

Everyone's eyes were still on us as they waited for more details about what was going on. It wouldn't surprise me if Mira hadn't hidden all of the Sorcerer's Weekly Magazine's to keep the rumor from going around the guild. At least it gave Laxus and I reprieve for a while. I was terrified of how his team would react towards me when they found out I was pregnant with Laxus's child. Either they like everyone else would think I wasn't a good match for Laxus, or even worse they could start treating me like they do Laxus. Hope Laxus knows that if that happens I'll disappear in a heartbeat if I wanted worshippers I would have stayed with my father instead of joining Fairy Tail.

Squealing Mira let me go and looked at my stomach. Here it comes now that she's calmed down Mira has finally realized that her dream of babies in the guild is coming true. She missed being here for Asuka, but I had a feeling that Mira is going to be one of the most annoying people for the next six months or however long a dragon slayer pregnancy will be. At least I know that she'll be willing to babysit in the future.

"Oh I can't wait to start planning everything," she told me looking excited.

"What do you mean planning everything?" I asked her horrified. Hoping she only meant a baby shower or something like that.

Mira's eyes turned scary and I wanted to hide behind Laxus, but thought it would give him the wrong idea. Going to him for protection would tell him just how much I trusted and cared for him, then again this is Mirajane we are talking about. He might just see it as a natural course of action when faced with her crazy schemes.

"Why the wedding of course to begin with," she said tilting her head to the side in confusion the way she spoke saying she thought it was obvious.

I just looked at her in disbelief. "Let me get this straight you want to kill Laxus one minute, and now you want us to get married?! Are you out of your mind Mira-san?!"

"No not at all. He took your innocence and left you with the consequences the only honorable thing for him to do is marry you. Unless if you're saying he's refusing to do what he needs to do?" she said her eyes twisting with pleasure as she probably thought about how she could torture Laxus.

Looking around I could see the wide eyed looks we were getting and the teary eyes from the Raijinshuu. Freed could almost rival Juvia when she believes that someone is being her love rival with how much tears he is shedding. Obviously they had only thought we had been secretly dating and that Mira was mad about that. Maybe they didn't realize I was expecting yet, and hopefully think that Mira is just overreacting to things like usual.

I thought I would be free to run off, but then Laxus had to open his mouth to reply to Mira's question. "I'd marry her if she'd let me demon, but I have a feeling Lucy will refuse so I'm not going to ask her until she doesn't doubt that I love her. Even if it means waiting years to convince her of the fact, you'll just have to find someone else to plan a wedding for. Maybe even plan your own," he added the last thing as an afterthought. Probably having seen how devastated his team mate was. Poor Freed his Laxus-sama and the woman he loved fighting must be hard for him.

At least Laxus's suggestion that she plan her own made Mira turn red before she fainted Elfman only just catching her in time before she hit the floor. Obviously her overactive imagination had struck again, but putting it towards her own love life must have fried something. Oh well it means that she is off of our case for now and maybe I can go get some peace and quiet, or maybe not considering that Levy is now running in my direction.

"Lu-chan what's going on, why did Mira want to kill Laxus?" Levy asked looking like she was about to explode with questions, but trying to keep most of them in until she got answers for her first ones. Gajeel was behind her just grinning in amusement probably finding the whole thing very amusing.

Gajeel laughed before answering for us his voice echoing around the guild, "the demon found out that Bunny Girl is pregnant and that Sparks a lot over there is the father."

"Eh!" everybody yelled turning towards us.

Feeling like I was turning fifty shades of red under all the scrutiny I found myself scurrying around until I was hiding behind Laxus. Oh why did I ever want to be the centre of attention having everybody's eyes on us is really nerve racking. Then again it could just be because of the guilty conscience and the feeling that I was a kid who had done something wrong.

Cana was over in a corner pouting probably at the loss of jewels. I was certain that Cana was the main instigator between the bets of couples in the guild, I would think Mira, but she would probably try to kill people who were against the couples she wanted together. Her fortune telling could tell her who was compatible with others, but it couldn't tell her who had deeper feelings for someone else. Even though she was pouting it seemed that Cana was still paying attention to the gossip waiting for the juicy details that I had refused to give her.

Lisanna was looking between us with a big goofy expression on her face and I wished I had Laxus's lightning power so that I could use it on her before she embarrassed me again. "Wait so Lucy-san does this mean that Laxus-san is the guy you told Natsu and I about, so that I would stop believing what Mira-nee had spread around the guild?!" the twinkling look in her eyes told me that she was planning on making this as fun as she possibly could.

It seemed that the rest of the guild was curious about the answer and even though he already knew it Laxus was looking down at me with a smirk on his face. Damn it I should have never trusted anyone with the information because now it just keeps coming back to bite me in the butt. Sure I could argue with Laxus that I wasn't in love with him, but I couldn't argue that I had told others that I had feelings for someone and that he had been who I was talking about. Because of Lisanna I was well and truly stuck.

So I fell back on sarcasm to hide my real emotions, "no Lisanna I had feelings for someone else, but I totally ended up sleeping with another guy."

Of course Natsu had to respond the dense idiot he is not understanding sarcasm although everybody else seemed to get it. "Wait Luce why would you do that. Poor Laxus."

"She was being sarcastic flame brain," Gray said smacking him in the head. Causing them to start going head to head looking like they were about to start a brawl. For once I didn't even try to stop them thinking if they actually went through with the brawl that I could escape in the confusion.

"What did you say ice princess!" Natsu demanded looking angry.

"Natsu Gray no fighting I actually want to know what's going on," Erza demanded intensifying her aura as she came closer to me.

Her approach making me cling to Laxus subconsciously which he clearly took as permission to pull me into his side and hug me like we were an actual couple. His actions brought a few awes from our guild mates who didn't know that my being pregnant was the result of a one night stand that Laxus had been too drunk to remember. Really he just seems to be milking it and wanting to be a real couple, even though I was certain most people knew we weren't actually together. Or did they believe it considering that I have been living with Laxus for a while now. If we had been dating we wouldn't have had to sneak around as much after my attack.

Actually now that I think about it I guess I should explain the truth behind my attack for Laxus. I hadn't told him before because I didn't want to admit to being pregnant with a dragon slayers kid since the options for father's was slim. But he really did have to know that I was attacked because someone wanted our child. I never should have hidden why I was attacked in the first place, but fear has a way of making you do things that you normally would never do.

"Look our private life isn't important, although Natsu Gajeel one of you should call the Sabertooth guild. Tell them that the target is Lucy, but to still keep an eye on the others for now," Laxus demanded making me look up at him in shock. He had willingly used their names showing just how much this meant to him.

"Yeah, yeah don't worry we'll help you protect Bunny Girl," Gajeel said with a smirk pulling Levy close to him making her squeal as she turned her eyes up to him. Maybe there's another secret couple operating right under Mira's nose. Not that Laxus and I are actually together.

"Why would Lucy-san be a target?" Juvia asked looking at me with concern.

Instead of allowing Laxus to answer for me I answered her question. "Because I wasn't completely honest about my attack the people who attacked me were after the twins I'm carrying. I had a warning note from someone that arrived a little too late, but there are certain people who want the child of a dragon slayer. They didn't tell me why though, but when they attacked me they were careful, so I know they don't want to harm them, yet."

My words seemed to send the guild into a panic as they all looked like they wanted to go out and hunt whoever wanted my children. Some people though looked happy probably the ones who had caught the part that I was having twins and not focused on the rest of what I had said. Laxus even pulled me in closer to him his body shaking slightly with rage, but I knew it wasn't directed at me.

"That's why for now Lucy isn't allowed to go anywhere on her own. Without being able to use her magic she is too vulnerable right now and there is no guarantee that she can protect herself. Don't worry with us all working together I am positive that we can protect her because we are Fairy Tail," Master said finally coming down from his office.

The guild cheered their responses most of them turning back to what they had been doing before. Obviously they no longer cared about the gossip now that they knew about a threat on me, but they were convinced that they would be able to win again. Why do I always end up being the target for kidnappings? It's more like I'm unlucky Lucy Heartfilia instead of Lucky Lucy Heartfilia, at least in this area.

"Now Lucy-chan I've been wondering how far along are you?" Master asked looking at me with happy eyes. He had been wanting great grand children for so long now that I guess I couldn't blame him for being curious as well.

Thinking back I tried to figure out when Natsu and Lisanna's party was. Yet I couldn't really focus on the details considering that Laxus had started to trace circles into me side, although when I looked up at him to tell him to stop he was looking down at me with a bright smile on his face. Making me remember he wouldn't know how far along I am either since he was drunk, but he seemed happy at the idea of being a father. I doubted that he even knew what he was doing, although by the ecstatic grin on Master's face he caught it as well.

"About three and a half months I think. I can't really think clearly right now," I told him with a shrug. Then thought about how Porlyusica and I weren't sure if this would even be a normal pregnancy. "Although that won't help in how long it takes, Porlyusica-san isn't sure if the dragon magic will speed up or slow down the process since I'm the first person to get pregnant with a slayer child in recorded history."

"Lucy-chan what day did you two get together?" Mira asked finally waking up and turning to us with wide eyes. I wasn't even sure if she had heard me say how far along I was.

Blushing I decided to answer her. "It was the day of Lisanna and Natsu's party. I was headed home afterwards, but saw Laxus passed out on the ground so I summoned Taurus to help me bring him home. When we got there I let Taurus go but then realized Laxus was wearing jeans and he hates sleeping in them, so I tried to help him take them off. He woke up at that moment though and one thing led to another, and I just let it. I'd been attracted to Laxus for a while and thought maybe getting it out of my system could work."

Mira's eyes and Master's were wide at my explanation. Laxus's fingers dug into me slightly though before he pulled them back probably realizing what he had been doing after hearing my slight hiss of pain. Obviously some part of my statement had upset him, but I wasn't sure if it was the fact that he thought he might have taken advantage of me, or because I had said I wanted to get him out of my system.

"Lucy-chan weren't you drunk then?" Mira asked looking at me with concern.

"No I tried to get drunk because people were getting on my nerves still convinced I liked Natsu, but I guess what I was drinking wasn't strong enough. I left after one too many people asked me why I let Natsu go. Didn't want Lisanna hearing about it later and think she as hurting me after all I did to get those two stubborn people together. Natsu and her had already left so I decided to leave as well," it took a lot for me to not lash out my anger at Mira when I remembered people's stupidity that night.

It seemed that my words reassured Laxus because he had looked guilty when Mira had asked if I had been drunk. Not that he should be guilty even if I was he had been drunk as well and it was almost like I had taken advantage of him.

"Good now that all of that is settled why don't you head on home Lucy-chan. I'm certain that you're probably tired after all of the excitement. Not to mention wanting to get away from all the questions that are bound to be asked," Master said although I knew it was more of a command then a suggestion.

"Alright thank you Master, let's go Sparky," I told Laxus.

Then ended I up squealing when he decided to pick me up and left the guild with me in his arms in a princess hold. Stupid man wanting to bring everyone's attention on us as people on the street pointed at us having probably seen the article. Now thanks to him it's probably going to be spread around Magnolia that it's true and I am fairly certain that we'll end up having the Sorcerer here soon enough to confirm it. Oh well what's done is done and I can always force Laxus to take over the interview. Then again that could be dangerous since he'll be completely in charge of what the whole of Fiore will believe. Better to be there during the interview no matter how annoying Jason can be.

Everyone had taken it a lot better than I had thought though. Especially Erza I had been expecting her to attack Laxus just like Mira had no questions asked, but she seemed to actually listen to Laxus. Heck if it had been Natsu or Gray who had been in this sort of situation I had no doubt that she would have shown them no mercy, so why did she not seem to care that much about Laxus. Unless if he had told her before that he had feelings for me no way that's just ridiculous isn't it? Yeah completely ridiculous she must have just accepted the explanation they were given. There's no way Laxus would have told Erza that he had feelings for me. Just no way. It's impossible he's Laxus Dreyar after all.


	11. Chapter 11: The Interview

Chapter 11: The Interview

I really really really want to kill Laxus right now for what he willingly volunteered us for. Being sick of being asked a million and one questions by our guild mates Laxus and I spent the three days since our announcement I guess we can call it hiding out. Then completely on his own the stubborn man decided that the best way to get everyone off of our backs was to agree to an interview which he did without consulting me. Like really what are we supposed to be telling people that he knocked me up when he was drunk and I was completely sober? Heck it was a lot easier just leaving things the way they were it definitely sounded better that way.

Unfortunately nothing can ever be easy for me and I am seriously doubting that I have any luck at all. If I truly was lucky as everyone seemed to think I wouldn't end up in so many weird and dangerous predicaments, or with so many people out for my blood. Really I was more unlucky then lucky if you added in all of the times I was kidnapped or targeted because I was seen as the weakest link of my team. My strengths just weren't in the same category as theirs was, physical strength wasn't my forte my brain was, and my team wouldn't destroy half as much if they listened to my strategies.

So here Laxus and I are sitting across from Jason the one who wrote the first story about us. Laxus had only contacted him yesterday about doing the interview and it seemed that Jason was an eager little bunny to find out the truth. He had even brought a photographer saying that a photo shoot would go nicely with our story. Too bad for him that it really isn't as romantic as he seems to be hoping it is.

Maybe I should have faked being sick, but doing that would be confining me to my room until Jason is gone. Laxus had decided that it was best for us to do the interview at his place so that no one else could butt in. Obviously he doesn't know that the minute he is done with us Jason is going to head over to Fairy Tail and get everyone's opinions on our so called relationship, if he hasn't already done that.

"Cool cool cool, I can't believe that I'm in The Laxus Dreyar's apartment so coool!" the overly excited reporter said. Really I don't know how he is one of the best in the business I would have thought that people would be annoyed with him by now, then again that could just be the pregnancy hormones talking.

"Look Jason-san I really don't want to be doing this, but Sparky didn't really give me a choice in the matter, so can we please get this interview over and done with!" I snapped at him after he just kept repeating the word cool and looking like he was going to faint from excitement.

"Coool Lucy-san just scolded me so cool cool cool," glaring at him I smirked as he let out a little squeak. Before he decided that it was best to not anger the one who was going to be his big scoop, "yes Lucy-san let's get on with the interview. So is it true that you and Laxus-san are in a relationship?"

Looking at Laxus I glared at his nonchalant stance on the sofa beside me. The jerk looked completely at ease and was obviously going to be letting me explain everything. Ugh Jason might even find a way to make me into the bad guy and saying something like I'm trampling all over Laxus's heart or something like that. Sure I love Laxus, but I just can't believe that he loves me especially with the timing of the article. Really it's all Jason's fault he should have never sold that article or allowed it to be published without making sure it was fact, it's really unprofessional of him.

Still glaring I finally decided to answer the sweating mage in front of me, "no Laxus and I aren't together. We've just been close friends for the last year and I got into the habit of helping him home when he was a little intoxicated. After that we sort of started an odd friendship and just never told anyone about it, it's not like we were sneaking around behind everyone's backs."

Really it had been exactly like that although we wouldn't have lied if someone had asked if we were friends. Our friendship had just been something that the two of us had shared and if I hadn't ended up pregnant I am certain that people would still be none the wiser. Then again Jason could have still sniffed out a scoop and exposed our friendship to the guild and made them still believe that we were in some sort of affair.

"So you aren't pregnant then?" Jason asked looking like he was deflating from the blow. This guy really puts too much stock into other people's lives if he is devastated at his gossip being wrong.

"I didn't say that I just said that Laxus and I aren't in a relationship," with everyone he had done I wanted to toy with the reporter. Watching him sweat and then become devastated was actually pretty humorous. Maybe I can teach him a lesson about poking his nose around in my private business.

Jason perked up a little at that, but he was watching me a little wearily. Almost like he knew I was toying with him and he thought the next words out of my mouth would be crushing his dream. Too bad I can't tell him I'm not pregnant though since it would become obvious in a month or so that I was lying if I did that now. Besides I didn't really want to lie since it would ruin my reputation and make future clients think that I'm untrustworthy.

"So are you pregnant then?" he asked leaning closer. It seems that toying with him and keeping him from finding out answers calms down the energetic mage.

Putting a finger to my lip I tapped it softly like I was deciding if I should answer him or not. I could feel Laxus shaking beside me and turning to look at him I could see the amusement dancing in his eyes. Glad to see that one of us is enjoying this heck if I wasn't able to torture Jason I would be bored right now, I should so make Laxus give me a piggy back to the guild later. I'm certain that would be a blow to his tough guy image if he's seen piggy backing a girl around and not glaring about it.

Giggling softly I watched Laxus shiver as he saw the demonic look in my eyes. Maybe he's heard of my creative punishments for Gray and Natsu when they destroy something or rather destroyed something in my old apartment. That's a good thing about living with Laxus I now have my privacy, even if I somehow end up in his bed every night. Oddly enough with Laxus it doesn't feel like he's invading my privacy and I enjoy waking up in his arms it makes me feel loved, and almost just almost makes me believe that what he had told me was true.

"Yep with twins!" I said popping the p and watching the energetic mage get his spark back.

"Cool cool cool the twin children of the Lightning Dragon Slayer and Fairy Tail's Celestial Mage, oh the readers are going to eat this up. So coool!" he said jumping into the air.

Smirking madly I wanted to pop his bubble again, "what makes you think that Laxus is the father? Didn't I just finish telling you we aren't in a relationship?" Apparently I get really evil when I'm pregnant because I just love making him sweat and it was humorous watching him deflate once again.

"So Laxus-san isn't the father?" he asked his face dropping like he was a puppy who had just gotten it's favorite toy taken away. That look was just so unbelievably adorable.

Apparently though Laxus didn't want Jason to have that impression because he decided to ruin my fun, "oh no I'm definitely the father. Lucy's just having fun messing around with you because you keep assuming things."

Laxus was darkly glaring at me probably upset that I was allowing Jason to think that someone else had claimed what was his. Wait where the hell did that come from I definitely am not Laxus's? He probably just didn't want another mage credited with being the father of his children.

"Moe you're no fun Laxy," I told him pouting. "It was getting interesting besides Jason-kun needs to learn not to make assumptions without checking out the facts first. He'll get in trouble that way," I practically purred.

The way Laxus bristled at the thought of me flirting with Jason was a powerful feeling and it made me want him, Laxus not Jason, but unfortunately our guest will get in the way of that. Besides adding sex into things would just complicate it more even if it would be very fun. Not to mention I have a feeling that Laxus might keep that off the table for a while until he's certain that I've been convinced of his love for me. Maybe I can torture him by sleeping in revealing clothing though make him want to give in. Oh god I'm starting to sound way too much like Cana.

Not wanting my thoughts to drift off any further I turn my attention back to Laxus and Jason. The latter of which who looks like he is brimming with questions, but there is also a bit of fear in his eyes as he wonders if dealing with me is worth getting his answers. Really Laxus only answered one question and he's the one who wanted to do the stupid interview. Now that my fun has been ruined I'm getting bored so I leaned myself against Laxus wondering if either of them would mind if I take a cat nap.

Gulping Jason's eyes looked like they were going to bulge out from how I was leaning against Laxus. We just keep giving the poor reporter so many contradictions telling him we aren't in a relationship, but that Laxus is the father to my twins, than cuddling on the sofa like this. Maybe if we confuse him enough Jason will leave us alone in the future and deal with our other guild mates.

"Um Lucy-san Laxus-san when will be the wedding?" Jason asked looking like he was about to pass out. Whether from fear of me or his excitement do to his question I have no idea.

Glaring at him I wished I had my whip so I could warn him not to ask those sorts of questions, "there isn't going to be one. If I wanted to get married without love I would have never joined Fairy Tail, Laxus and I slept together once and forgot to be cautious. That's really all there is too it."

Laxus stiffened beside me at my words at my putting our relationship on such an unimportant scale. Really it's not like he's even bothered asking me on a date or anything like that or even tried to start a relationship. My being pregnant and his supposed love for me isn't enough for us to get married. I want a burning love that consumes me and tells me that everything is going to be alright. Unfortunately I can't have that because I know nothing will ever be alright, and Laxus as well as the rest of the guild would be disgusted with me if they knew who my grandfather was even if they all dearly loved my grandmother.

What's the point of letting Laxus in when I'm positive that his love will shatter when he finds out that my grandfather is the darkest mage in history. Not to mention that I am afraid that he will take my babies from me if he finds out about the curse that runs through my veins. Would that really be a bad thing though? Who is to say that this curse won't one day take their lives if I'm around them, maybe it would be better if I left Fairy Tail and the twins to Laxus after they were born. Even as I thought it though I knew I would never be able to do it, I'll stay by their side until the curse starts to form and then I will make sure that I can never hurt anyone ever again.

"Look you've got the answers to your questions now leave!" Laxus said his magic crackling around him. Guess my words had angered him more than I thought, although I have to admit his magic crackling around him like it is now is really sexy.

Jason scrambled out of the door forgetting completely about the other half of the interview. Aka the photo spread obviously he didn't want to push his luck by reminding Laxus about it. After all he had just been give the confirmation behind a juicy story instead of a retraction being demanded. He was lucky his story was true or he could have found himself being sued for it not that I would sue him over something so trivial.

Looking at Laxus I knew if I was anyone else that I would be quaking in fear right now from the dangerous look he is giving me. Instead it invokes a much different feeling from me and by the way Laxus is inhaling I'm certain he knows it as well. Really I should have expected what happened next after teasing him so much, but it was completely unexpected when I found Laxus's lips on mine. For a second there I wondered if he was using his lightning magic against me because I literally felt sparks when our lips touched and I so wasn't allowing myself to think that it was any other reason.

This kiss was gentler but fiercer at the same time then the multiple ones we had shared when he was drunk. He seemed to want to prove to me that I belong to him as his lips expertly mold to mine, but at the same gentle like he was afraid of hurting me. The kind of kiss that promises more, but never actually involves into more. A kiss that was between innocent and passionate, and it was causing my heart to flip flop in my stomach. I had never expected Laxus Dreyar the biggest playboy in all of Fiore to be able to give this kind of kiss to someone. A kiss like this holds multiple meanings and isn't one just casually shared by others. If anyone saw it they would most likely be convinced that we were a couple very much in love.

When Laxus finally carefully took his lips off of mine I found myself leaning forward not wanting to let him go. By the slight chuckle he gave I knew Laxus had as well and he gave me another quick peck in response. Looking eyes with him once again I was shocked to see that all of the anger had flown out of Laxus already.

Glaring at him I stomped away not wanting to be drawn into him anymore why couldn't it have just been meaningless for him, why does he have to react in a way that makes me want to give in? Small things like that made me dare hope that he wouldn't care who I was related to or what I could become in the future. I just don't know what to do anymore. Suddenly I understand why except for with my grandmother that my grandfather had tried to stay away from people, our kind didn't deserve this kind of thing. Not when we rob people of their very existences just because we care about living or dying.

* * *

 _ **An: Sorry this chapter is more of a filler one, but at the same time adding in a LaLu moment. Next chapter will be going into the S-Class exams Lucy can't participate in as well as introducing the dark guild that is after her. Please Review and tell me what you think.**_


	12. Chapter 12: S-Class Exams

Chapter 12: S-Class Exams

Really who ever thought that bringing a pregnant woman to Tenrou would be a good idea. The heat is making it so that I had to beg Gray to make me an ice bed that he had to remake every ten minutes or so. I thought that I wouldn't be forced to come with them considering my condition, but Laxus is part of the exams this year and he refused to leave me at the Guild without him and any of the Slayers with me. I did try to get out of coming by suggesting I go stay at Sabertooth, but that had instantly been shot down by everyone. Not that I understand why we've become great friends with them since Sting became the Master, but not good enough for Laxus to leave me in his care.

Since I had to come so did Porlyusica or rather she told Master that either she was coming with us or I was staying back at the guild where she could keep an eye on me. The old lady actually seems to be thriving in this sort of weather and she had brought Wendy along with her as an assistant saying that if she had to deal with a problem for me that she wouldn't be able to heal any injuries from the participants.

This year was scary with who all is participating and I am actually glad that I got pregnant since it gave me a reason to stay out of it. Cana was a member for the exams once again to her clear displeasure she really doesn't want to fail again and her partner this year is surprisingly Gray. I had been shocked when Master had said that Gray wasn't one of the people involved, but Gray didn't even seem to care. Actually if I didn't know better I would think that there was something going on between Gray and Cana, but even if Gray tried to keep it a secret I know that Cana would have told me. Even Mira has commented on how those two would be a cute couple and that before Juvia had joined the guild she had actually shipped them as her main couple.

Natsu was participating again this year with Happy as his partner. He had been really rude to Gray about how he had still made the cut, but Gray hadn't. Elfman was once again as well with Evergreen as his partner again, and I'm hoping that they don't have to go against Mira this year. Everyone knows how much she wants revenge about their engaged trick last time. Really the only way I see those two beating Mira is if they kiss in front of her since words won't do anything this time, that or tell her that Evergreen is pregnant babies always work against her. That would be a little too harsh of a trick for them to pull on her though even if it would be hilarious.

Freed is participating with Bickslow again saying how he won't fail his Laxus-sama this year. Truthfully I'm actually hoping that Freed will have to battle Laxus because that will be amusing to watch if Freed could even make himself attack the man he worships. Luckily if that happens I'll be able to watch it because after Natsu getting by Gildarts last year Master had decided that he wanted to actually view what was going on, so he had Lacrima recording camera's following everyone around, I believe he got that idea from the grand magic games. He also has the cameras showing feed live to Fairy Tail so that they can cheer on the competitors.

Juvia was also participating this year although she had shocked everyone when she had chosen Panther Lily for her partner. The only explanation she gave was that they worked well together and that she thought he would be useful. Levy had also been chosen again and Gajeel hadn't given her a choice about being her partner, although it didn't really seem like she minded. Bisca was also chosen, but instead of Alzack she had brought Reedus, Alzack needing to stay home and watch Asuka. There were way too many monsters on the island for the little girl to come here. The last team being Laki and Max and I wasn't even sure how well wood mage and sand magic would work together.

Really way too many of my friends were participating this year, but the one I am rooting for is Cana. She is so strong and I was certain I could have gotten her to S-Class before if it hadn't been for Grimore Heart and then Acnologia attacking us. At least with Gildarts knowing the truth she is no longer threatening to leave Fairy Tail like she has all of the other years. It seems though that Cana forgets how strong she is when she focuses on how many times she has failed the promotional exams.

Finally I could see the island in the distance and watched happily as my friends all launched off of the dock. This time they all went together since the first competition was a race to find the S-Class mages who had left an hour beforehand. Luck was a major part of this, but so was stealth because if the mage chose to they could avoid one of the S-class and try to find another one to fight. Then again if they work really well together, they could win this competition without even having to fight. The object of the race was to capture the flag that the S-class mages had and the completion itself would last until all of the flags were captured, or when the participants could no longer continue.

Bickslow and Cana had the advantage over everyone with this competition since Bickslow could use Freed's ruins to make his babies invisible and have them go around the island ahead of them to figure out where everyone else was. Cana could use her card magic by finding out which path was best for her and Gray to take, and his magic could be used very well in escapes. Actually Juvia has an advantage was well since she can hide in the water with Pantherlily if they want to avoid anyone, and he could fly around to find where to go as well. Even though Happy could do the same I don't see Natsu being quiet enough for the stealth part of this mission, so it's his strength that will determine if he wins the flag or not.

The participants could even go against each other to get rid of the competition if they wanted, and no one else can join in the match until it's over. I don't really think this one is a good idea though considering that if you aren't careful you can use all of your magic power against an opponent who won't even help you advance.

Looking at the lacrima I smirked as I watched the games begin. Natsu as I expected was making so much noise that I was surprised that an S-Class mage hadn't found him in an instant. Then again maybe they are making the others come to them. Bickslow and Freed were doing exactly as I thought they would, or at least I think they are considering that Bickslow's babies had disappeared and the two were hiding in the tree tops. Cana and Gray were being stealthy. I actually enjoyed seeing Gray work with someone other than our team since it showed me that he wasn't as destructive as I always thought. Natsu must bring it out in him then.

The teams just moved around for a while with nothing happening and I was sort of getting bored of not seeing action. That is until the first battle commenced Laki and Max deciding to attack Bisca and Reedus. I guess they were getting bored of not finding an S-class mage. Laki's wood make and Max's sand magic was a weird combination to watch. Laki would summon something, and then Max dredging up a sandstorm to hide where it was going to attack. Despite this though Bisca and Reedus were holding their own with Reedus drawing a tower that went over Max's sandstorm, and Bisca climbed up it to shoot. It was a really good strategy since Bisca would be able to see better above the sandstorm, and Max didn't seem to be able to see through the sand he summoned that well. That or he couldn't summon enough magic to have the tower covered in sand as well.

Eventually Bisca and Reedus defeated the other two, although they had fought quite well. Bisca's sharpshooting had an advantage over the other two's magic, and Reedus was just a good partner for her over all. Not as good as Alzack though, but still enough to be a good partner choice for her. It made me wonder if those two had partnered up before I came to the guild, or if they had just practiced a ton to get so used to each other after the exam participants were announced.

Smiling I was glad when we arrived on the island at least when we weren't in the middle of the ocean it would be a lot less hot. Luckily nothing happened between the exam participants well we were making our way to our base. Although I still felt weary of coming back to Tenroujima after what had happened to us the first time we had come here. I know that other guild members were afraid of things going wrong as well which is one of the main reasons behind why Master had allowed the lacrima to follow the participants.

We had probably been watching basically nothing for about two hours when she had shown up. Shocking Porlyusica and making me glare at her hoping that she would just leave. I should have figured that my grandfather would pull something like this, but I was hoping that he was more like my uncle personality wise. Really the one time I had actually met him he had seemed more like my uncle, but I guess he really is an over protective fool.

Porlyusica looked like she was about to push an emergency button that Laxus had given her so she could alert him to danger, but I stopped her. "What are you doing here Kyouka? I don't need the help of your kind!" I told the demon who worked with my grandfather harshly, or rather the demon who had been born from him.

"Well since you still reject becoming his heir his orders still precede over yours Lucy-sama," the demon drawled with a smirk settling down in a tree from across from us. Glaring at her I wished I could stop her from revealing my identity, but I guess I won't be able to get out of this now. Seems like sooner than I thought my guild would learn the truth, and it wouldn't be because I finally gave into the curse.

"You know this non human?" Porlyusica asked looking at me in shock.

"Of course Lucy-sama knows me, this isn't the first time her grandfather has sent me to check up on her. Why I was probably as much as a playmate to Lucy-sama as Aquarius was when she was a sad lonely child. Truly I thought with how everything was going back then that Lucy-sama would be the youngest to trigger the affliction I was terribly displeased when she joined Fairy Tail. That guild truly does keep her as it's light such a pity," the demon drawled.

Nothing she said was a lie she really had been there by my side much during my childhood. Hiding from my mother well she was still alive and convinced me that she meant me no harm. I had been naive back then and hadn't realized that the demon was waiting for my curse to awaken because she believed that I would be the one to end my grandfather. End him so that I could take over his terrible place as his strongest descendent.

Although her words filled me with hope that just maybe I won't end up succumbing to the curse. She seemed to believe that my being a member of Fairy Tail was the reason that it was kept at bay. Something to do with how I felt when I was a child versus how I feel now is the reason why I haven't given in. Here I was thinking that maybe having been frozen seven years in time had slowed down it's progression somewhat. Yet here Kyouka was telling me that I could have activated it when I was younger.

So it seems my curse is different from my mother's which took her life with every failed chance of birthing a new life. Even different from my grandparents who the more they love life the more they take it away. Just what is my trigger so that I can stop it from ever happening so I can stop myself from taking lives? Obviously if it activates with me I will be just like my grandfather if Kyouka believes me to be his heir, so it won't be my own life force that is affected.

Then suddenly Kyouka stiffened and I could feel the massive curse power bubbling around the demon. Perhaps there was more to my grandfather sending her here then for paranoia. My hand grasping on my whip I turned to look at Porlyusica who didn't yet seem to realize that something was wrong. Not that I can really blame her since she doesn't know Kyouka and at the moment everything seems calm except for the yells from the lacrima suggesting there was another battle happening. A quick glance at it showed me that Mira was fighting her brother and Evergreen once again.

A blast of magic that I quickly dodged was all the warning the three of us had before a group of at least twenty cloaked figures surrounded us. Their wide eyes at seeing Kyouka made me certain that they were the ones after my children, and yet they also seemed like Zeref worshippers. Why else would they react so strongly to seeing her here with me? Unfortunately her presence didn't seem to deter them for wanting my twins.

From the corner of my eye I could see Porlyusica press the button before she started whacking those who got too close to her with a broom screaming her hatred of humans at them. Kyouka jumped down so that her back was to mine doing her best to protect me well fighting those who attacked her. My whip was swinging through the air hitting any who I could get it close to as I silently prayed that Laxus would arrive soon. In the back of my mind I also wondered where Master was, and why Porlyusica and I had been left alone with only a button to summon help.

It wasn't even like our battle would draw attention to us since none of the S-Class exam participants knew where the base was. They would just end up assuming that it was another battle that had to do with the trials and ignore it. Please Laxus hurry I pleaded in my mind knowing that without access to my magic that it was very unlikely for the three of us to win. Especially since Kyouka was held back since her primary duty was too protect me she couldn't take the necessary pause to increase her power or take away theirs.

"Just give us the girl or die," one of the cloaked figures demanded as he used fire magic to try and force us apart.

"Not going to happen puny human," Kyouka said and by the scream that followed I figured that she used her curse power on him.

I was starting to get short of breath my pregnancy draining most of my energy from me and I could see black dots in the corner of my eyes. Maybe a few more minutes longer, but after that I doubted that I would be able to do anything. I'd end up passing out from exhaustion and then I'd be a sitting duck for them.

Just as I was giving up hope screams that followed streaks of lightning filled me with hope as I looked around and realized that Laxus had finally arrived. From the corner of my eye I could see his murderous presence before I passed out strong cold arms catching me alerting me to Kyouka for only a second before everything was a blur. Although for a moment I thought I heard Laxus call me his mate.

* * *

Laxus had been sitting waiting for someone to find him watching amused as his guild mates fought. Then he smirked as he realized that the path Natsu was following would led him directly to him and started pumping up itching for a fight. Sometimes he wished Natsu would take his challenges in the guild hall more seriously because Laxus knew it Natsu tried harder that he might actually have a chance of beating him on his own.

Natsu had just crashed through the foliage in front of him when Laxus felt the pulsing at his side and his eyes went wide in horror. Porlyusica had activated the button and despite Natsu's protests Laxus found himself teleporting away. With frustration he realized that he had forgotten where Lucy and Porlyusica were supposed to set up camp so he teleported back to the beach. From there he sniffed out Lucy's scent his eyes widening even more as he smelled twenty or so other scents he didn't know as well as a scent that screamed danger at him.

Running swiftly Laxus was angered when he saw a bunch of cloaked figures taking on his mate and the old bat. There was also a strangely dressed woman who was back to back with Lucy, but since Porlyusica and Lucy seemed to be fighting with her he ignored her in favor of the others. With a sadistic smirk he sent bolts of lightning around hitting each of the cloaked figures with enough magic power to stun an elephant. Pleasure was coursing through him as he heard them scream, although he was disappointed that they didn't pass out.

"Get the hell away from my Mate!" he growled at them feeling scales crawling up his neck as he went forward.

He saw Lucy pass out and get caught by the strangely dressed woman who jumped up into a tree keeping Lucy where he could see her. Obviously she knew not to take a dragon slayers mate out of his sight when he got angry. The next few minutes were a blur as he allowed his claws out to tear at the skin of those who had dared try and steal his mate from him. He only stopped after he had tied all of them up and took out his lacrima calling the council to the island. They could take the trash away and figure out exactly who was after his mate.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked the woman who had jumped out of the tree after she was certain that the threat was contained.

"I am Kyouka Lucy-sama's grandfather sent me to help her. We were ambushed when I was explaining to Lucy-sama and that old woman over there why I was here," the woman said with a smirk and a slight bow. Something about her scream danger and power, but if she was here to protect his mate he wouldn't object.

Although his Jiji was going to be in so much trouble he had assured Laxus that Lucy would be fine well he participated in the exam. He thought his grandfather would be here with her not leaving her alone with the old bat, who although she was a good healer wasn't good enough to protect someone. Not to mention that Wendy and the Exceeds were nowhere to be found either.

"Where are the shrimp and the cats?"

"I don't know. We had to stop early because the girl was getting tired, maybe they didn't realize we stopped and continued on without us and then couldn't find us afterwards."

Sighing Laxus wondered why these things always happened to his mate. Now that he looked around he realized that this couldn't be the base camp, and wondered why Jiji or someone else hadn't come here yet looking for them. Really you would think that the old man and the others would be more concerned when they got separated from the pregnant woman who had already been targeted once before this.

"Come on I'll escort you guys to the base then come back and bring the trash to the council people," Laxus said taking his mate out of that woman's arms and gently holding her to his chest. He hated feeling like this hated knowing that she meant the world to him, but she didn't believe in his love for her. Just what did he have to do to prove to her that she meant the world to him? Without making her feel obligated to stay with him because she was his mate?

* * *

When I woke up I was shocked to find a teary eyed Wendy leaning over me, and even more shocked when she threw herself at me in a hug. I had completely forgotten about Wendy, Happy, and Charle where had they been when we had been attacked and why hadn't I thought about them. Seriously this pregnancy has to be really messing with my brain if I hadn't even realized that we were missing three members of the camp we were supposed to be setting up.

Scanning my eyes over the camp I could see a guilty looking Master staring at me. Obviously he felt guilty that he hadn't been able to help us when we had been attacked. Actually I'm a little surprised that Laxus isn't here, and maybe a little upset over it as well. I thought that he would be here to make sure I was ok, but I guess he's just finally realized that I'm not worth his time even if I am carrying his children.

"Your mate really is strong Lucy-sama," Kyouka's voice startled me I had forgotten for a moment that she was here. Or maybe I was hoping that she had left, it was then that I realized what she had said.

"Mate what do you mean?"

"The Dragon Slayer he easily dispatched of those foolish humans within seconds. He truly is worthy of one of your noble blood Lucy-sama."

"Oh you just think that because I'm carrying his children," I said thinking it was funny that I had put more stock in her words. Obviously demons saw mates as those who humans had offspring with not in the actual meaning of Dragon Slayers, as their mates being their soul mates. It actually made my heart feel a little heavy knowing that Laxus couldn't be mine in that way.

"No Lucy-sama I mean that you are his mate. He even told them to stay away from his mate," Kyouka informed me.

She couldn't be right there is just no way that Laxus had called me his mate. That had just been something I had heard in my exhaustion earlier. Then again I don't really see how Kyouka could have misheard him as well if that was the case.

"It's true child you are Laxus's mate. The stubborn boy just didn't want to tell you until you believed him on your own that he loved you, and he didn't want you to decide to be with him because you knew. Truthfully I am fairly certain that the both of you are just to blind to see what's in front of your eyes," Master said with a huff.

I can't believe it here I was going to let Laxus go because I believed that he loved someone else or was destined to love someone else. Then I find out that he was keeping the fact that I was his mate from him. It filled me with happiness, but at the same time dread because I was still afraid of what he would do when he found out Zeref was my grandfather. Even with the mate bond how was he supposed to love someone who was basically a monster? Maybe it would have been better for us if we had never found out what we meant to each other, or maybe if I tell Laxus the truth he will still want me.

There's no more running I have to tell Laxus and the rest of the guild the truth and let them decide if I can still be a member of Fairy Tail. If they can't accept it then I will leave, and if they can then maybe I can actually be happy remaining as the light of Fairy Tail.


	13. Chapter 13: The Truth

Chapter 13: The Truth

Master had decided that since the last S-class exams were interrupted that he would allow the trials to continue. I was probably the one who had cheered loudest for Cana when she was named the newest S-Class mage of Fairy Tail. Although Gildarts had the strongest reaction when he ended up literally spinning his daughter in circles in his happiness, and Cana's face made everyone happy.

The journey home was uneventful thankfully with Kyouka heading back to wherever she had come here from. The assailants had been picked up by the council and Laxus hadn't let me out of his sight once he was allowed back by my side. No one seemed to realize how shaky I was or that something was bugging me. My decision about telling everyone about who I really was making it so that I felt like blurting it out every five seconds, but I didn't want to explain it more than once so I was waiting patiently.

It didn't help that I couldn't even tell everyone right away when we had arrived home. The guild had given Cana a typical Fairy Tail party to congratulate her for her victory after how long it had taken her to achieve it. Making it so I had to wait even longer to tell them because I didn't want to ruin Cana's special night with what I wanted to tell them. It seemed the more I wanted to tell them the truth the more things kept cropping up preventing me from telling them, but it didn't deter my determination.

The week long party was finally over and I was hoping that today would be the day I could tell them. Laxus had seemed to realize I was in a mood this morning because he hadn't said anything to me. That was another thing I had to deal with telling Laxus that I knew I was his mate. With everything else that had been going on the last week I hadn't actually had the chance to tell him that Master and Kyouka had spilled the beans on him. Since he wasn't acting any differently towards me I figured that he was still clueless tha I knew the truth.

When we arrived at the guild I was shocked to find a car baring the magic council's insignia on it. After they had taken our statements about the men and women who had attacked me I had figured we were done with them for a while. Just what could the magic guild possibly want with us now? Glancing beside me at Laxus I could tell by the look on his face that he was just as puzzled as I was as to what was going on here. Something told me that I wasn't going to like what they wanted.

Even from here I could tell that whatever it was was big because the guild was almost completely quiet. All I could hear was a quiet murmuring instead of the usual loud cheers and fighting that Fairy Tail was known for. Not wanting to allow myself time to stew I walked right up and pushed the doors open looking straight at the three officials who were standing in front of Master Makarov.

"Or Jiji what's going on?" Laxus asked walking forward with me and making me sit down on a stool near the bar. He had been really attentive and not wanting to allow me to do too much the last few days since I had fainted from over exerting myself during the attack.

"We are here Dreyar-Dono to ask for Fairy Tail's help in a matter most severe," one of the toad like creatures said.

The magic council hates Fairy Tail with a passion just what could they possibly want with us. The last time they had asked for our help was to take down Oracien Seis and then they had acted like they hadn't asked us for that. Really because of that I don't trust anything that the council could want from us, but I didn't voice this allowed. It's up to Laxus and Master to decide if we are going to help the back stabbing council not me.

"Oh and what matter is this that the council needs our help?" he asked like he couldn't care less. Knowing Laxus though he just wanted the toads to feel insignificant and make them admit that Fairy Tail was the only one they can turn to.

My heart stopped though when the council members informed me and the rest of the guild what they wanted. "We have reason to believe that there is another carrier of the Ankhseram Curse, and that this person is directly related to Zeref. Our request for Fairy Tail is simple we want you to find and identify the carrier and inform us of their identity immediately. Under no circumstances is Fairy Tail to engage with the carrier."

Who was their source? Just how had they found out that there was another carrier? Their timing was quite suspicious considering that they arrived here just when I was going to tell my guild the truth. Could I still tell the guild the truth and put them in this sort of position? Really the council could use my membership as a member of Fairy Tail against the guild if they found out that I was the carrier. I could be used to disband the guild once and for all even though this guild means more to me than anything else in the world.

Whispering reached my ears and I knew that the rest of the guild found this information shocking. Possibly could it have gotten out because of Kyouka helping me even though it seemed that no one had recognized the demon as a member of Tartaros? No one seemed to be looking at me in suspicion and yet I feared that someone knew it was me. Feared that they knew and were going to speak up and tell the council members that the carrier of the curse was standing in front of them.

Fortunately although they seemed to know that I am related to Zeref they don't know our actual connection. All they seemed to know was that I was related to him, but they never said how I was related. Maybe the council even believes that Zeref had purposely created someone else with his curse. Plus it didn't seem to be too bad since they weren't demanding that we kill the carrier, but then again that could be because those who carried Ankhseram were known to be immortal.

During my internal musings it seemed that the council members had left because when I lifted my head again they were gone. It was then that everything came crashing down on me the despair and fear of what my guild would do. Suddenly it had become difficult for me to breathe and I knew I was going into shock as I began shaking and tears ran down my face. Everything was my fault I should have never come to Fairy Tail not when I knew how dangerous being around people could one day be to me.

* * *

Hearing the council's request had shocked Laxus to his core. He knew how dangerous the Ankhseram curse could be how dangerous Zeref was when he cared about life. Now here the council was telling them that there was someone else who carried the curse, and that they wanted them to figure out who it was. Just how had the council figured out that there was another carrier anyhow and if they only wanted the carriers identity why were they asking for Fairy Tail's help. Wouldn't the archive mage in Blue Pegasus be better for their search?

"We will let you know if we except on a later date this is a big decision and could put my guild in much danger if the carrier is hostile," Jiji told the toads taking his I'm a Wizard Saint tone with them. Anytime he used that tone Laxus knew that he meant business and that he was very serious.

"Of course Makarov-Dono we do not know anything about the carrier, and we at the council do hope that it is just rumors that another carrier exists," the toad said bowing as they left.

Sighing in relief Laxus was glad that they were gone. Turning to his Jiji to say something he was a little stunned at the fearful expression on his Jiji's face. Not once had he seen an expression like that, the closest had been when Laxus's mother had disappeared all those years ago.

"Oi what's wrong Jiji?" Laxus asked after he was certain that the toads were gone.

"The first Master carried Ankhseram as well, I wonder if it is her they have been informed of if so it means your father has betrayed us. Otherwise if she isn't who they mean I have to admit it scares me a little thinking that someone else no bares this curse," for once his Jiji actually seemed to look his age. It was more frightening to Laxus then when he had been informed by McGarden that his Jiji was on his death bed. Even if he hadn't shown it back then that had terrified Laxus, and now here his Jiji was terrified himself.

Laxus turned to his side hoping to get his mate's opinion on things and was shocked at the sight he was greeted with. He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't even realized that Lucy had for some reason started to panic. Was something wrong with the twins? Mavis please don't allow anything to happen to Lucy as well.

"Wendy get over here now!" he screamed as his mates face started going purple from lack of air. What had terrified her so much that she had succumbed to this state? Was it the news of someone else carrying that curse or something much more sinister?

His yell had brought everyone's attention over to them and the guild was staring at them with terrified eyes as Wendy ran over. Immediately the little bluenette put her hands out in front of Lucy and summoned her magic. Slowly Lucy's skin color got better, but Laxus could still see the absolute terror in her eyes. The relieved look on Wendy's face told him that it wasn't the twins that the problem had stemmed from, but it only meant that Lucy had panicked over something. The tear tracks on her face tugging at his heart because he hated seeing her look like this.

* * *

Familiar warmth washed over me bringing me out of my terror only slightly as I looked at a concerned Wendy hovering over me once again. Really this is happening way too much lately and I hate worrying the younger girl. Not to mention that it's terrifying having the entire guild witness me have a panic attack. I had made a decision and I had to stand by it. Even if it hurt me I had to still tell them everything even if it ended with them turning me over to the magic council.

Arms around me alerted me to Laxus hovering beside me and probably having gotten the okay from Wendy he had surrounded me with his warmth. I hated worrying him like this hated that all the pain in his life seemed to come from me. First because I couldn't accept that he loved me and now because he was constantly afraid that something would happen to me and our children. It was only the fact that the curse couldn't activate well I was pregnant that kept me sane and not worrying that I might end up accidentally killing my children when it does activate. Their father's blood would protect them just like Natsu's scarf from Igneel had protected him.

"Lucy what's wrong?" Laxus's concerned voice asked me as he pulled me tighter to him like he never wanted to let me go.

"Me," I said quietly not sure how to continue.

"What?"

"It's me. I'm the one the council is looking for."

"Haha funny Bunny girl it almost sounded like you just said that you carry the Ankhseram."

Both Laxus and Master were looking at me terrified, so was everyone else even Gajeel despite his attempt to laugh it off. All of them were waiting for me to elaborate and make them feel silly that they immediately jumped to thinking that I was saying I had Ankhseram. Pangs went through my heart seeing their hopeful looks pleading for me to tell them they had misunderstood. Truly I wanted nothing more than to reassure them, and laugh it off telling them they were silly for thinking it.

As I kept quiet dawning looks came on the older generation. They were looking at me fearfully whether in fear of me or for me I didn't know, but seeing such looks directed my way made me want to flee. Looks like that is the reason I had fought so hard to keep my secret even from those who I loved with my entire heart. I wanted to be the light of Fairy Tail something I didn't believe I could be if they were aware of the darkness that I carried.

"Lucy please tell me that we are misunderstanding what you are saying!" Master begged me tears in the corner of his eyes.

"You aren't," I told him simply hearing the horror filled screams from the girls of the guild. Once again I wasn't sure if they were because they feared me or they feared for me.

"Lucy please," Laxus begged pulling away from me and looking deep into my eyes.

With a sigh I began to speak, "my mother died when I was eight years old as I'm sure some of you already know. What you don't know is despite how old she looked my mother was actually about a hundred years old when she had died. Her parents were Mavis Vermillion and the Dark Wizard Zeref, my mother was their only child shortly after Mavis gave birth to my mother who went by Zera, for twenty years of her life, Mavis ended up going into an eternal sleep. Her own curse of Ankhseram working against her because she had a child, and it had punished her for the ultimate act of love.

"For a time being my mother and her father believed that she wouldn't inherit the curse. Both of her parents had received it after trying incomplete magics after all. Neither of them thought it was possible that the curse could actually be inherited in a mutated form. When my mother was twenty years old she began to realize that something was wrong, and so she left the village she lived in as Zera Vermillion. Instead adopting the name Alexandra for a while and becoming a travelling mage having acquired the keys of Aquarius, Capricorn, and Cancer in her youth.

"My mother had made it seem like she was a different owner to the three keys. By cutting off her contract with them every twenty years after she learned that she had gained the Ankhseram curse as well, and changing her looks. She was originally born with silver hair and crimson eyes something that I too was born with, but a spell and a seal locked away my true looks for my safety. For a long time my mother believed that she had only inherited the immortal part of her parents curse.

"That is until she met Jude Heartfilia and fell in love with him. At that time she had once again become a new person this time name Layla the name everyone knew her as in the end. They fell in love and to her shock my mother fell pregnant with me and married my father. For a time they were happy until a year after I was born my mother fell pregnant again, but this time my mother's child didn't make it. My mother noticed immediately that she had become weaker, but thought it was a result of the miscarriage.

"For a while they stayed content with me before they tried again about two years later and once again my mother lost the child. By the time she died when I was eight my mother had five failed pregnancies and none of the children survived. My mother's version of the Ankhseram which she figured out to late was that every time she failed to bring a life into this world her own life shortened. Until my mother finally died being too weak, and on her death bed she told me the truth about our family.

"I've known for years that I carried the Ankhseram. My curse I do not yet know the trigger for, all I do know is that the twins don't carry it. My grandfather sent me a note telling me that because of their father's blood that they wouldn't carry it, and because of the fact that Natsu's scarf absorbed his magic when it released, so I figured out he wasn't afraid because Laxus is a dragon slayer. With the magic of a dragon in his blood our children will be safe. Truthfully at any time I could activate the curse, and only now am I safe carrying the twins. All I know is that I don't hold the same version of the curse as my mother."

The guild was absolutely silent after my admission. Yet no one was glaring at me or looked like they wanted to kill me which I hoped was a good sign. Still I was terrified that Laxus wouldn't accept me so I kept my eyes away from him afraid of what I would see in his eyes. Would I see fear, disgust, understanding, acceptance, or would he want nothing more to do with me. Although even if he hated me if he at least could still love our twins I would remain happy, because then I would know if I died that he would protect them and that they would grow up loved.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Laxus asked his voice in my ear, but I still refused to look at him. Instead looking into the sorrow filled eyes of Master, and wondering what he would do now.

"I was afraid, afraid of telling people and having them treat me like I was going to die at any minute, or become afraid of me and not want anything more to do with me."

A gentle hand on my chin forced me to turn and look at Laxus. The look in his eyes made me want to cry his eyes were filled with so much love and acceptance that my legs gave away although he caught me right away. It was a look I had never expected to see in my life, and the few times I did think of something like that I thought it would disappear again after I told people the truth. Yet here Laxus was giving me the look that I desperately needed and I couldn't fight it anymore I loved him.

"I will always love you Lucy no matter what, and we will do everything to keep you as the light of Fairy Tail," he told me gently.

"I love you to Laxus," I told him watching his eyes widen before I moved my head up and kissed him with all of the emotions I had never dared show him.

If he could still accept me after everything then I wasn't going to run from our love anymore. Laxus and our twins mean the world to me and I will fight my hardest so that I can stay beside them, I will fight the curse that runs through my blood and find a way to defeat the Ankhseram. Fear wasn't going to rule me anymore not when I have such a powerful love to fight for.

* * *

 _ **AN: A double update since it's taken me much longer to update this then it has with my other Lalu. This story will only have a couple more chapters left before it reaches it's conclusion, but my other Lalu should be much longer. If you read The Story of Luce as well I would appreciate you voting on the poll for the new name for the story thank you.**_

LAXUS X LUCY SHIP WEEK 2016 January 20-26

THE THEMES ARE

Day 1 Aquarius 20/1  
Day 2 Devilish 21/1  
Day 3 Dream 22/1  
Day 4 Sparks 23/1  
Day 5 Manga 24/1  
Day 6 Games 25/1  
Day 7 Prey 26/1


	14. Chapter 14: Elvin Reach

Chapter 14: Elvin Reach

Basically things have been normal since I told Laxus and the rest of Fairy Tail the truth about my past, and they have been doing their best to keep the Council off of my tail. Truly with everything being so good I should be happy shouldn't I? Yet something is telling me that this happiness I have with everyone else isn't going to last that something horrible is going to happen soon. My fears are my own at the moment though because I don't want to worry everyone else, especially since my biggest concern right now should be the twins. The council hasn't even told us what they have found out about the group that is targeting me.

Another thing I've noticed and that I'm shocked Laxus or the other slayers haven't noticed yet is that Kyouka and her associates have been following me around. When I'm in the guild they leave me alone, but everywhere else I can sense them surrounding me. Knowing they are following me is filling me with dread because I worry that maybe they have heard something through the other dark guilds and are acting because of it.

Now knowing the truth about me it seems that Laxus is an even bigger worry wart then before. According to Mira and Cana it's because he is afraid despite my reassurances that I will carry my mother's version of the curse. He's waiting for me to either miscarry our twins, or for me to end up dying to bring them into the world. No matter what I do I just can't seem to sooth his troubled mind even when I try to distract him with certain things he just ends up pushing me away telling me that we shouldn't. If I didn't know of his fear I would probably see it as him rejecting me.

I had thought that after the truth was out that this constant fear would go away, but I guess I was wrong. Now I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop; and for either the council to come and take me into custody, or for the people who want the twins to attack me once again. Half of the time I wake up mid scream from the nightmares that plague me and I know hearing me scream like that isn't very good for Laxus either. Each time I wake up from a nightmare he's right there beside me looking terrified before he realizes that I had just had another dream.

With my sleep schedule being interrupted by the constant nightmares I had decided to take a nap in Laxus's office. Making it so that Laxus would work on some of his paperwork well I rested since he couldn't seem to concentrate unless if I was in his sight. Yet he wouldn't allow me to help with the paperwork making me spend all day relaxing or resting. Maybe I should be bored by now, but it was actually better for me to relax for a while since stress isn't good for the twins.

Really I had just gotten to sleep when I heard the first screams causing me to bolt up on the couch and look around in fear. Laxus was nowhere to be seen and there was a telltale glow of runes on the door telling me he had gotten Freed to use his magic and ward me in his office. I was terrified and even though I knew that I was safer in here since I couldn't use magic I found myself taking a rune pen off of Laxus's desk and rewrote Freed's rune making it so that I could escape the office.

As I ran towards the landing I realized that there was no one upstairs and there were sounds of battle reaching me. Not the usual brawl that Fairy Tail has almost every single day, but a full out battle. Who was stupid enough to actually attack our guild in broad day light like this and think that they could get away with it?

Seconds later I was peering down to the first floor of the guild shocked at what I could see. There seemed to be like a hundred cloaked figures attacking us all of them with the same weird symbol on their clothing. It was a symbol that I hadn't even known that I knew from when my apartment had been attacked. Once again I was putting my family in danger because of something that I had done. Unlike the other times though I couldn't fight and help my family because I knew by trying to fight with them that I would just end up hurting them in the end. Everyone would be worried about me and trying to protect me that they would forget to worry about themselves as well.

Yet there was something else that I could do. Obviously this dark guild was looking for Lucy Heartfilia the sunny blonde brown eyed light of Fairy Tail. No one had yet seen how I truly looked like when I released the seal since I had kept it on to keep everyone safe afraid of even one outsider seeing my look. Yet it had seemed like this guild might be Zeref worshippers when we had fought them on Tenroujima they gave off that feeling. So how would they end up reacting to find a girl walking into their midst with the same eerie eyes as Zeref.

Seeing that no one had yet noticed me I knew I had to act fast if I wanted to be of any help. Since they didn't know I was unable to use magic at the moment seeing an unknown person would put the attackers on edge. Plus if I remember correctly Kyouka had once told me that if I ever released the seal it would also send a warning to the demons of Tartaros and my grandfather meaning by doing this we could end up having back up.

Taking a deep breath I knelt down and took off the anklet that had been a part of me for so long carefully slipping it into my key pouch so that it wouldn't get lost. For once I would be Lucilla granddaughter of Zeref, but I would be going back to Lucy Heartfilia when this is all done. Since for me Lucy is my true self and she is the one I want to remain until I have no other choice in the matter.

As I walked down the stairs I was shocked when for a moment I had seen my reflection. My once shoulder length hair was now flowing behind me reaching down to my back the silver color of it could easily rival the moon. The crimson orbs peering out from under my eyelashes were strange to look at. Even my height seemed to increase slightly making it so that I was no longer recognizable as the light of Fairy Tail. No this look showed off the darkness of my soul that I hid from everyone I loved so well.

A hush seemed to fall over the fighters when I came into view. Like just my appearance alone commanded their respect, but not one pair of eyes that was looking at me seemed to recognize me right away. Master and Laxus were nowhere to be seen at the moment and I prayed that they would be alright. Right now though I have my own role that I have to play to ensure that Fairy Tail will live to see another day, I unfortunately don't have the time to worry about my mate or his grandfather.

"Who are you that you dare go against Tartaros?" I demanded keeping my voice cold and dark. Not an ounce of the cheerfulness I usually exhibited was left in my voice and just my tone made me sound unrecognizable to my guild. My guild even seemed a little confused that I was asking why their opponents were going against the strongest dark guild that was known. After all Tartaros was the last remaining of the Balam Alliance.

"We are Elvin Reach, and we wish for the blood of the dragon slayer children to resurrect Lord Zeref," one fool of a man said stepping forward. Truly I found it hilarious that they seemed to believe that Zeref was dead does no one understand that Ankhseram only kills when it's been contradicted?

Leaning my head to the side I tried to figure out if I had ever heard of the Dark Guild Elvin Reach. Yet not a bell rang in my head even when I was still allowed to help Laxus with his paperwork I don't remember hearing anything about this guild. You would think that a guild of this size would end up being on the Council's radar or at the very least one that I would have heard of as a member of Fairy Tail.

"Cute you actually think that you can resurrect Zeref, you are a hundred years to early to try. Do you think that if it was so easy to get Zeref to awaken that we in Tartaros wouldn't have done something about it by now?" I punctuated my words with a hollow laugh making it seem like they weren't worth my time. It was odd how easy it seemed for me to act like a villain when I was in my true skin, and a part of me feared that this is who I truly am.

"You claim to be of Tartaros, but you have not yet even introduced yourself who are you?" a brave woman asked coming forward. She at least seemed to have some sense to her unlike the male who dared stand up against me. Even know the man was shivering just from me sending a glare his way such a weak spineless man.

"Well I am Lucilla and I guess you can say I am not of Tartaros, but rather Tartaros is my servants. Unless if Zeref says otherwise I can make them submit to my every whim," a glance at my nails made me seem like I didn't even care what was going on around me.

"Aw you started without us Lucilla-sama," a familiar voice said as the sound of wings were heard and Seilah and Kyouka appeared on either side of me. Their appearance seemed to scare Elvin's Reach even more since they were obviously members of Tartaros. Not to mention that they were addressing me as sama making me words seem even truer.

"Then you should have been quicker to get here Kyouka," my tone made it seem like I was bored completely or rather that what was going on wasn't worth my time. It truly is amazing how much you can get someone to react if they believe you don't care at all.

"Kyouka and Seilah of the Nine Demon Gates!" the woman spoke looking at them in fear.

It seems that this dark guild does at least know something even if they haven't learned that you don't mess with Fairy Tail. Heck Fairy Tail helped destroy Oracien Seis and on our own we defeated Grimore Heart, why does a measly dark guild think they can beat us. Even without the help of the demons I am certain Fairy Tail would have pulled through in the end because we always pull through.

"Oh so you are smart enough to know who we are. Good then listen very closely you have angered us by attacking this guild, you think that a measly guild like yourself can defeat Fairy Tail when not even the other two runners of the Balam Alliance could. Are you trying to say you are stronger then Oracien Seis and Grimore Heart were, if so why don't Seilah and I show you the truth. That you are nowhere even near that level yet," she said cackling.

The next few minutes were a blur as Seilah and Kyouka unleashed their curse power on the unsuspecting guild. Luckily they didn't kill anyone since that would be hard for Fairy Tail to explain later on, but they made it very clear that this guild wasn't yet ready to take us on let alone climb to the top. Besides I'm pretty sure that we were able to make it seem like Tartaros only cared of what was going on here because of the insult to them. Since obviously the dark guild that would take Fairy Tail down would become a new member of the Balam Alliance, at least that was the rumor we were going to get Elvin Reach to spread.

My guild just stood by and watched in shock as someone they knew as my ally helped defeat the enemy. Hopefully they would be quick enough to finish everything off before the council gets wind of anything since I want Seilah and Kyouka to be long gone by then. Plus I'll need time to put my ankle charm back on and make it seem like I had never left the safety of the runes that Laxus and Freed had put up.

At least Natsu isn't being an idiot and trying to fight alongside with Seilah and Kyouka or worse attack them. Seriously anytime he sees someone that he finds stronger then himself he wants to battle them to see how far he can push himself. It's admirable when he comes out on top from enemies who would have wiped the floor with him before, but his constant brawls with certain people weren't even Natsu trying at his full strength. Really if he actually tried harder those he fights would admire him instead of get annoyed when he challenges them half-assed.

"Who are you that you command such respect from the demons," the woman who had been so brave before hissed at me from the floor beneath Kyouka's feet.

Smirking at her I walked forward tilting her head up until she was staring right into my crimson eyes. "Is it not obvious, I am Zeref's blood when he is gone I command the demons who've become restless. So stop trying to go after others to resurrect him when it is time for him to awaken I will be the one to do it." The fear in her eyes was amusing as I laughed at her. Looking around to make sure no one else had heard me I really don't need Laxus to get mad at me.

"Leave here now unless if you want the council called and for you to be arrested," Kyouka demanded of them looking amused as they scurried out of the building. Those unconscious being dragged by their guild mates, all of those conscious sharing the same look or pure terror.

Then before Fairy Tail could react Seilah picked me up and we flew off making it seem like we had left too. Instead Seilah flew back in the window of Laxus's office dropping me there so that I could quickly put my anklet back on. With one final wink she flew off leaving me where I was and making it seem like I had never left. Even if I have to dwell on that side of myself I will do everything in my power to protect my family as long as I am capable. Since one day I fear that I won't be around them anymore and will share one of my grandparents' fates.

I'll have to be careful from here on to make sure that the council doesn't suspect a thing. I am certain that the woman will spread how Zeref's blood looks like making it so that the council will no longer suspect me, not that they do at the moment. However the look of Lucilla is very different from the look of Lucy Heartfilia and it would take a large leap for someone to jump to me from her. So for a time being I am safe just as my uncle is safe with his obliviousness. He at least I hope never learns of the truth behind his fate just as I hope that the others don't learn of where they originally came from.

Another thing I know as well is that if I do end up dying from this curse I don't want Laxus to doubt my love for him. Besides I want it so that our children will definitely be able to grow up by his side if I ever need to leave their side for any reason. Either because I died and left them behind, or if to protect them from the Council I would have to leave them behind.

Even if all of Fiore knew that Laxus was the twins father they would still be sent to an orphanage and need to be adopted if he wasn't my husband. Archaic laws of our country making it so that unwed parents rights were halved as they convinced them to marry. Wanting the twins to be his legally as well isn't the only reason I wish to marry him though. I want everyone to know that I love him since everyone knew I had sworn never to marry unless if it was for love. Even my father's old associates knew it and I wanted to do this I wanted to Marry Laxus and become Lucy Dreyar.

"Lucy," Laxus's voice broke me out of my thoughts and I looked up at him smiling brightly which seemed to puzzle him.

"Laxus I want to get married," I told him watching amused as Laxus looked like he was about to faint from happiness. Most likely after everything we have gone through together he hadn't imagined that it would be this easy for me to accept him as my husband. After all it had taken him months to convince me of his love something he would still be working on if Master and Kyouka hadn't spilled the beans about me being his mate.

He looked like he wanted to say something but obviously decided against it. Maybe thinking if he said the wrong thing he might ruin everything. Instead he ended up walking over to his desk puzzling me as he opened a drawer and took out a velvet box. Looking at him I was shocked as he came towards me carrying it with him and I knew immediately what it was. Just how long had he been carrying it around waiting for the right time or rather for me to tell him?

Kneeling down in front of me he took my hand and looked into my eyes his radiating all the love he felt for me. "I'd be honored to marry you Lucy," he told me flicking open the box and my breath caught in my throat. In the box was the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen even though to some it might be minimalist. There was only one yellow gem the type I am unsure of, but what made it perfect for me was that the gem was in the shape of a star with a little lightning bolts carved around the white band. No other ring would have been as perfect for me as this one.

Slipping the ring onto my finger I leaned forward kissing him as hard as I could with as much feeling as I could glad that we could for a time at least have our happy ending. We probably sat there for an hour just kissing each other with all the love we felt for one another before I pulled away. I wanted to get married before I was too far along and that meant that we needed to get Mira and the others on the planning as quickly as possible.

Laxus seemed to know why I pulled away and he smiled gently at me picking me up in his arms making it so that my left hand would be the focus of everyone's attention. I hope Master is downstairs already because he might be a little upset if the rest of the guild found out that we are engaged before he did. For now as I was carried down stairs by my mate I prayed that we could stay this happy.

Squeals greeted our ears the minute we walked downstairs. Everyone was cleaning up after the battle that had taken place meaning that except for Laxus and I the entire guild was downstairs. The first squeal came from either Mira or Levy or maybe it was both of them because they came rushing towards us immediately bringing the entire guilds eyes on us. At first they seemed confused since Mira was blocking their view of the ring, but Mira grabbed my hand waving it back and forth and squealing even more.

"Ooh we have so much planning to do," she squealed again.

That night was spent with us celebrating with our guild everyone basically forgetting about the dark guild that had attacked earlier that day as we all discussed wedding plans. A wedding that Mira had only a month to plan I had passed the reigns onto her completely telling her it would be too stressful for me to plan in a month in my current condition. Although the girls seemed disappointed when I told them Evergreen was going to be my maid of Honor, I wanted one of Laxus's best friends to be in that important part, and Freed was his best man. Bickslow would also be an usher, but he and Ever would have fought terribly if they had to dance together.

In a month I will be Lucy Dreyar, but how many names will I go through in the end? How many times will I have to change my name if the curse becomes active? Or will I be lucky enough that the curse remains dormant and I will age like a normal person? I know with my upcoming wedding I shouldn't be having such sad thoughts, but they were something that I would always end up worrying about. I'm just glad that the twins will never have to go through this worry and doubt.


	15. Chapter 15: A Fairy Tail Wedding

Chapter 15: A Fairy Tail Wedding

Finally it was the day that Lucy had been waiting for the entire month it was finally her wedding. In a true un Fairy Tail like manor nothing yet had happened that would stop her happy day. The council now looking for Lucilla the silver haired woman who had saved Fairy Tail from Elvin Reach, only Master had seemed to realize the truth, others thinking Lucilla was just a demon who could help them. After all the guild still didn't know about the seal on Lucy, a seal she was glad she would never have to put on her own children.

The fabric Mira had found for my dress hid my baby bump, not that I really cared if it was on show, but it did make the wedding seem classier. Even though everyone who was attending knew we had to marry quickly for the twins sakes none of our guests doubted the love that Laxus and I hold for each other. My dress isn't the classic princess style I was able to talk Mira out of it saying that was something Lucky Lucy Heartfilia would have worn for her wedding. Instead I wore an off white dress that had the Fairy Tail mark embroidered all over it in silver making the dress shimmer as I walked. Laxus was going to wear a tie with a matching Fairy Tail mark to make it seem like a true Fairy Tail wedding.

Nothing could ruin this day for me or for Laxus, although I am a little upset that no one had allowed me to see Laxus yet today. Evergreen and the girls had even forced me to stay in Fairy Hills last night instead of in mine and Laxus's home. Saying that it was tradition and they were going to keep with as many traditions as they possibly can.

Surprising everyone I had chosen Natsu to give me away. He had been the one who had brought me to Fairy Tail the one who had made it possible for me to meet Laxus, and so he was the best option. Master Makarov had been a little upset when I had explained to him that he wasn't going to be the one walking me down the aisle, but I had been able to quickly cheer him up by asking him to officiate the wedding. Everyone that was important to Laxus and I had a part in the wedding, Happy was even going to be our ring bearer with Wendy as the flower girl.

Now here I am sitting outside on a bench that had a blanket draped over it having to take a break from everything. I can't wait to get married to Laxus, but trying to get ready for a wedding when you are pregnant with twins leaves you quite tired. The girls were running around me frantically making last minute adjustments to the schedule and that, everyone's hair and that already done. Somehow someway the Celestial Spirit King had granted access for all of my spirits to be here for my wedding, and Cancer had arrived early to help us all get ready. Aquarius being here with Cancer and Capricorn would make it seem like mama is watching from up above.

It had been hilarious watching everyone react when Cancer came out thinking I had summoned him. Mira and Evergreen even gave me a lecture telling me how dangerous it was for me to summon spirits in my condition and asked how I had gotten across the block that usually develops to keep children safe during a magical pregnancy. Half an hour was wasted with me trying to explain to them that Cancer had been granted special permission to be here, until Aquarius had popped out for a second scaring them and telling them they shouldn't be stressing me out. She then went on to tease me about how I had finally gotten a boyfriend, and that she hoped my kids weren't as wimpy as me although I had seen the tears in her eyes that she was trying to hide.

Yukino had also arrived early asking me if it was alright that she had asked her spirits to make the request to the spirit king. It had shocked me finding out that the other celestial spirit mage was the reason I could share one of the most important days of my life with my spirits, the family I would always have no matter what. Needless to say Yukino was surprised when I had thrown myself on her with tears in my eyes and thanking her like crazy. Being pulled off almost immediately being told I would ruin my dress.

My spirits arriving though meant that the front row of my side of the pew would be reserved for them as my family. Mira had run off immediately to inform everyone of the change and make sure Laxus wouldn't go ballistic if he found out that my spirits were wandering around. Her reasoning had caused everyone to laugh knowing that he would be ten times worse then she and Evergreen had been.

Today of all days made me recall the losses that I have suffered. Even if I had claimed to hate him I had always imagined that when I found the right guy that my father would be the one walking me down the aisle not my best friend. My mother I had known since I was eight years old wouldn't be involved in my wedding, but it didn't mean that I still didn't miss her. Mama would have loved Fairy Tail and she would have convinced me to give Laxus a chance to prove his love to me sooner.

At first it was just a disturbance in the wind the calm feeling seeming to drift away all of a sudden. Looking around it seemed that I was the only one who noticed it even Cancer didn't look up still working on finishing Wendy's hair to make her look like a true fairy. No one seemed to be concerned about the feeling at all. Then a presence beside me almost made me jump, but seeing who it was I wasn't sure if I should be running away or sighing in relief.

"What are you doing here grandfather?" I hissed at him wondering why no one else seemed to have noticed the darkest wizard in existence being in their midst. Perhaps a spell to not cause panic and allowed only myself to see him.

"Your grandmother gets to see your wedding, and I wanted to give you a gift before you were wed. I am truly glad that your mate and future husband has ended the curse for our line and that I no longer have to watch my descendents suffer," he said with a soft smile. His eyes scanning around him almost like he was hoping that he would be able to catch a glimpse of Mavis's astral projection, but the dismayed look on his face showed that he couldn't see her giggling by Wendy.

Hearing that he wanted to give me a gift I was a little bit weary, but the paper he was holding out to me seemed innocent enough. Grabbing it I opened it shocked at what I was reading, but when I turned to confirm it with my grandfather he was gone, and I was getting confused looks as the girls noticed the paper in my hands. Seems like all he had wanted was to give me this tiny piece of hope for a normal life and give me a chance to make sure I never activated my curse.

 _Dear Lucilla:_

 _As you are the light of Fairy Tail your brand of the curse shows the opposite of what you are. Just like your mother always wanted a family it destroyed her when she failed, my want for love left my love half dead half alive, and your grandmothers love of life made her a killer. Your curse can be the easiest to manage, but also the hardest with how much you feel when someone threatens that you love. If you ever allow hatred into your heart your curse will activate._

 _Yet if you stay the girl you are now so full of hope and life you can live a normal life span for a mage. Beside your husband who you can grow old with and the children you can watch take your place in the world. Hatred is your enemy, but love is the cure you will always need._

 _If the time ever comes where hatred stirs in your heart and the curse activates me you will be welcomed in Tartaros as the new master. Your uncle still lies in slumber seeming content in his life and I shall leave him sleep as long as I am able. This shall be the last time you will ever see me unless if your curse activates, but myself and the demons of Tartaros will always watch out for you and your family._

 _Take care Lucilla._

 _Zeref Dragneel_

Reading the last sentence I tore of the end of his name crumpling it up in my hand and ensuring that no one would ever be able to read it. What was he thinking including his last name where anyone could have easily seen it? Where anyone could have linked Natsu Dragneel with the darkest wizard in history?

I was glad though glad that I finally knew what my trigger was and hopeful that I would never end up activating it. Despite all that we had been through all the torture that I have gone through not once had I felt an ounce of hate for any of our enemies. Usually all I felt was pity and sorrow for the pasts that had led them down this path. Maybe I wouldn't have to worry about leaving Laxus behind one day if all I had to do was keep hatred out of my heart. Instead I could grow old with the man I love and never worry about becoming a worse threat then Zeref was.

"Everything alright Lucy?" Erza asked coming up to me smiling brightly and holding my bouquet in her hands.

"Everything's perfect Erza. Why wouldn't it be I get to marry the love of my life today?" I responded shoving the note I had received into my key pouch. Even if I couldn't summon them and they were already going to be in the crowd I still felt like I needed the keys on my side like usual when I walked down the aisle to join Laxus.

"Good because we've got to get to the church now Lucy or we're going to be late, and I don't think you want to keep Laxus waiting," Mira said coming up to me and tugging on my hand forcing me to stand and then dragging me off to the horse drawn carriage. Surprisingly that had been Laxus's contribution to our wedding not Mira's, but I did like it. I was just glad that Natsu was waiting for us at the church because none of us needed to worry about our dresses being ruined because of a dragon slayers motion sickness.

Laughing I followed her truly happy with everything that I was promised would start today. The ride to the church winded through town with the people of Magnolia throwing flower petals down on our path. Fairy Tail protected them when they needed it and so they felt a need to join in on the celebrations and congratulations. I even saw the old men I usually had passed when I still lived on Strawberry street waving at me with their wives beside them. Even my old landlady was crying softly in the crowd and I waved at her as well.

Soon enough we arrived at the church the doors wide open, but the church silent as everyone waited for me. Natsu was standing in front of the doors giving me that boyish grin I had seen whenever we went on a new adventure. What's more adventurous then going down the path of marriage with someone you are certain you will love for the rest of your life? A life that for me could last centuries, if my curse ended up activated.

"Oi no unhappy thoughts allowed today Luce, your wedding is a happy occasion," Natsu told me as he helped me get down from the carriage. During the last month Natsu had seen me after countless fittings so he was used to seeing me without the bump that everyone had gotten accustomed to. We had warned Laxus about my dress to make sure he wouldn't go crazy seeing the missing bump.

"Aye Lushi doesn't need any frowns to make her uglier," Happy commented, but the tears in his eyes told me that he just thought me getting married and the twins meant I would have less time with him. Not that I could blame the little guy since I hadn't really spent a lot of time with him since I had moved in with Laxus.

"Come here you stupid cat," I told him making pinching motions with my fingers, but the smile on my face told him that for today at least I wasn't going to retaliate like I normally would.

"Now let's get me to my dragon slayer," I told them with a grin walking off towards the doors that would led me to my future husband.

Now that I was moments away from the big event I was getting impatient and I knew the girls could see it. If it wasn't for the fact that I wanted all of our friends to share in this as well I probably would have just thrown the doors open and ran right to Laxus demanded that Master married us right this instant.

I waited impatiently as everyone else made their way down the aisle, and made sure that I couldn't see Laxus in his tux. Sure I knew what exactly he was wearing, but I had never actually seen him wear it. I had actually been shocked when I had seen Freed, Bixlow, and Gray in their tuxedoes. They were paired off with Freed and Evergreen, Bixlow with Mira, and Gray with Erza Mira because Lucy didn't need Gajeel getting jealous about Levy dancing with another guy.

Then finally after what felt like an eternity the wedding march started to play and Wendy walked in front of us throwing down flowers as Natsu and I followed behind her at a slow pass. My first glimpse of Laxus was of a shell shocked look on his face as he took in my dress and the fairy wings attached to my back. Apparently according to Mira Fairy wings were a tradition for Fairy Tail weddings, I wasn't sure if she was pulling my leg or not, but I liked them so they stayed. Laxus looked gorgeous in his tux and I could feel the love flowing between the two of us as Natsu brought me to Laxus and the rest of our lives together.

"You look gorgeous Lucy," Laxus whispered to me the moment I was close enough, I don't think he whispered low enough because I could hear laughter from the front rows.

Seeing my spirits in the row meant for my family had me almost crying again. Most of my spirits were already crying, Loke making a big deal of it acting like a spurned lover or something like that who was losing the love of his life. I knew it was just another one of his ploys to get girls to want to go out with him and comfort him. Aries was beside him crying and whispering sorry every few seconds, but the look on her face was pure joy as she watched me walk towards the man I loved. Plue and Lyra were leaning against each other blubbering and looking so cute.

Aquarius and Scorpio were in the middle of the pew right where my parents would have sat if they lived. What shocked me the most was that both spirits were holding a picture of my parents between them, signifying those who couldn't be with us today. Cancer and Capricorn on either side of them, even Speeto was surprisingly in the pew with them and I wondered who had tracked her down. Mavis was even sitting in the pew for my family, although to those from other guilds her seat looked empty.

Finally my hand was placed into Laxus's by Natsu as he answered Master's question about who gave this woman away. Although Laxus received laughs from everyone once again when he had kissed me not being able to resist any longer, then he had turned us towards Master a hand on my belly over our twins. He needed the contact of my stomach to reassure himself that despite the fabric of my dress hiding it my baby bump was still there.

Most of the wedding words seemed to pass in a blur all of my attention being on Laxus and wanting to be with the man of my dreams it was only when Master mentioned that we had written our own vows that I snapped out of it. I hadn't even heard Master ask if anyone objected to our wedding, or maybe because of how hard it had been for Laxus to get me to a point where I would marry him they skipped that part. Looking directly into Laxus's eyes I could have reassured them that they had nothing to worry about I would stay with Laxus as long as I could which I pray is for the rest of our lives.

"Laxus I may not have believed at first that you loved me. Thinking that what happened between us was just a one night stand at first especially since you didn't remember. Now I know that we were both being foolish idiots," hearing everyone laugh at that made my smile brighter, "both of u were fighting our love for each other thinking the other one couldn't possibly share our feelings.

"I swear to you Laxus that I will never once more doubt your love for me. That I will do everything in my power to protect you and our family, no matter what it takes. I vow to love you for as long as I live however long that maybe. I vow all of this to you because you are my other half my mate and I couldn't have asked for a better one. For eternity and all of our reincarnations I swear that my soul will always be yours and that I will find you again no matter what might separate us."

There wasn't a dry eye in the crowd once I finished my mini speech. I knew that no one realized that by everything in my power to protect him and our family meant that if my curse was activated I would leave. Never would I put them in a position where I might one day end up killing them if I ended up losing control. I was also sneakily vowing to him that I would always watch over him and the twins if that happened, and any other children that we might be blessed to receive.

"Lucy my darling mate we both have been stubborn excepting the facts. It took a drunken night I don't even remember for me to get the courage to go after you, but if it wasn't for our little miracles inside you I might still be fighting. Yet even if I had to do it all over again I would because I love you Lucy and I will always love you. No matter what choices you make or what the future brings no matter who you become I will always love you through it all.

"As a dragon slayer only one woman will ever be in my heart the way you are. Any future daughters of ours will be just as important but special in their own way because they are half you. I vow to always protect you and our family and always rescue you if it's needed. My soul will always be yours because as a dragon it already belongs to you. This I do swear on my magic and love, I shall always find you again even if you don't want me to."

It seems that Laxus had realized that I will leave if my curse activates. He was telling me in his own way that no matter what he would always come for me and try his best to convince me everything will be alright. Even if I become the darkness instead of the light he was promising me that he would still love me.

"Now repeat after me Laxus Lucy with this ring I thee wed," Master told us gesturing for Happy to give him the rings. With bright smiles Laxus and I repeated Master and became husband and wife. "May I now present Mr and Mrs. Laxus Dreyar, you may now kiss your bride!"

The kiss Laxus gave me spoke of all his promises and our future. The cheers from our friends and family making me smile against his lips. Finally I had a family that I belonged to no matter what. This was a family who would always do the impossible, and celebrated or mourned with each member. This was the family I had always wished I had when I was growing up, and finally after a long journey I had earned it. Because we are Fairy Tail!


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

 ** _Lightning and Celestial Love_**

 ** _By Allen Jacobi_**

 _Today Alina and Layla Dreyar were born to the Fairy Tale couple of Fairy Tail Lucy and Laxus Dreyar. According to sources the twins have their parents blonde hair and greatly resemble their mother when she was born. The oddest part about the birth according to rumors was that both twins were surrounded by a golden light, a mixture of their parents magic perhaps, or are these twins the opposite in their magic._

I laughed at the little proclamation that had a huge picture of Laxus the twins and I sent in by Mira. Allen Jacobi being her fake name so that she could write for Sorcerers Weekly whenever she wanted, the rumors were things she of course already knew considering that she helped me deliver the twins. It was the most painful thing I had ever gone through, but it had been worth it to bring my daughters into being, and I hadn't even needed to change their looks. They had gotten their father's blonde hair and we don't yet know whose eyes, or if their eyes will be the way we can tell them apart in the future.

Alina was named after Laxus's mother just as Layla was named after my own mother both of us wanting the most important woman in our lives from before we met to link together to our new lives together. Master Makarov had cried when he had met the twins and we had informed him of what we had named them. Laxus had been really good through the whole thing when I was going through Labor Wendy had to heal his hand five times after I broke it due to my own pain.

Our wedding seemed to spurn some other couples of Fairy Tail into action. Natsu and Lisanna finally getting married Evergreen and Elfman were engaged, as were Mira and Freed. Even Gajeel had finally grown some balls and shocking everyone he and Levy had eloped and came back with Levy expecting her own child. Fairy Tail's next generation was already starting and I couldn't wait to see how they all turned out in the future.

* * *

 _ **An: With this Epilogue we come to the end of Loving Lightning. A sequel is planned and Alina will be the main character's point of view. The name of the sequel at the moment is Celestial Lightning and Alina will be a dragon slayer, her sister Layla is just a lightning mage, although she does have the heightened senses of a slayer.**_

 _ **I'm thankful for all of the fans who stuck with Loving Lightning and hope they will come back to read Alina's story in the future.**_


End file.
